One More Salvatore
by kineret
Summary: Elijah was looking for the doppelgänger for five centuries, he finally found her, but she is not the only one he found. What will happen when Cassandra Salvatore will fall from the celling right on top of him?
1. Cassandra

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 1: Cassandra**

"Where are you going dad?" asked Cassie Salvatore.

The sixteen years old girl was lying on the couch, with one of her uncle old diaries. She had a smooth, long black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Elena was taken, we are going to get her back," said Damon Salvatore, her father. "I am coming with you," said Cassie. "Why? I thought you hate Elena," said her uncle, Stefan Salvatore. "I do, but I am bored all alone in this big house," said Cassie and jumped off the couch. "Road trip!" she called happily and passed by her father and uncle, getting in to the back seat of the car. They sighed and followed her out.

* * *

They drove quietly.

"Are you o.k. back there?" asked Stefan. "Sure uncle Stef'," answered Cassie. She was still reading one of his old diaries. "Which time is it? Which era?" asked Stefan. "The twenties," said Cassie. "Dark time," said Stefan. "True, but I like the general atmosphere, it sounds like a lot of fun," said Cassie with a smile. Stefan sighed.

"We are here," said Damon. "Great," said Cassie starting to walk forward. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" asked Damon, grabbing her arm. "To do my thing," said Cassie. "Roofs climbing?" asked Damon. "Usually it called roofs jumping, but in this case, climbing and entering through the roof," said Cassie.

"Fine, take this, you always were good in archery and stay away from trouble," said Damon. "o.k.!" she said in a smile, grabbed the bow and arrows and ran.

"That was stupid," said Stefan. "Don't worry, she probably will get stuck on the roof while we get Elena back," said Damon. "If you say so, come on," said Stefan and they started to jog to the old house.

* * *

Cassie climbed on a tree and jump from it to the roof of the old house.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Elijah glaring at Rose. "I have no idea," said Rose. Elijah listened for a moment and then went back to Elena.

* * *

Cassie lowered herself through a hole in the roof and crouched on one of the ceiling beams, right above Elena and her captures heads.

She could see a man in a suit, a woman with a short hair, Elena, and another young man.

She looked at the terrified man, she was almost sure his name was Trevor at least that how the suit guy called him.

They were talking and then the man in the suit decapitated Trevor.

Cassie turned her head quickly, but it made her lose her balance and she fell on top of the suit guy, knocking him down and losing her bow in the process.

Elijah stared at her, a bit in shock.

"Amm… hi," she said in a smile. "Get off me," he growled. "Sure, sorry," said Cassie and popped off him, only to fall back to the floor with a twisted ankle. "Crap," she mumbled.

Elijah straightened his suit and grabbed her by her arm, pushing her to the couch.

"Who are you?" asked Elijah. "I am not supposed to tell," said Cassie, still smiling.

_What the hell is she smiling about? _

"Who are you?" he asked again, compelling her.

"You have lovely eyes but it wouldn't work, vervain you know," she told him and he backed off.

He saw a necklace, two bracelets and a watch.

"It's not just the jewels in case you wondered, it's the shampoo, the perfume and my blood," said Cassie. Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Over protective dad," she answered to his stare. He held back a smile. Cassie tilted her head, looking at him.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why should I answer that, little human?" asked Elijah. "That's rude; I don't call you big vampire do I? Don't call me little human," said Cassie, frowning.

This time he was the one to tilt his head. "Italian, that's a start," he said. "Amm… what gave me away? The look or the accent?" asked Cassie. "The look, the accent and the attitude," replied Elijah. She giggled.

"I think I am starting to like you," said Cassie. This time he couldn't stop the smile. She smiled back at him.

"Name," said Elijah again. "You first," said Cassie. "Elijah." He replied. "Cassie," she said. "Cassie? As Cassandra?" asked Elijah. She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled. "I will take it as a yes." Said Elijah.

Then they heard noise from the entrance hall.

"Come," said Elijah.

They went after him.

* * *

Cassie was limping right behind them.

Two figures sped around them.

"Now, whoever you are, know this; I have two girls of yours, and I am an original vampire, you can't possibly kill me," called Elijah.

Stefan grabbed Elena while Damon grabbed Rose and Cassie.

"Don't kill him," whispered Cassie. "What?!" whispered Damon back. "Please," she begged. Damon shook his head and ran out.

After a bit of struggling, Elijah was attached to the wall by hats rack that was shoved to his chest.

Cassie stared at his grey face.

"I hate you," said Cassie to her father while limping to the car.

"What did I do?" asked Damon but got no answer.


	2. Their Story

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter**** 2: Their Story**

Cassie was lying on the couch. She skipped school because of her swollen ankle.

"Take my blood," said Damon. "I am not talking to you," answered Cassie. "Why not?!" asked Damon, frustrated. "Because I asked you not to kill him and you ignored me," said Cassie. "He was going to kill Elena," said Damon. "So?" asked Cassie and started to climb the stairs slowly, grunting with pain on every step.

Damon sped in front of her, bit his arm and let his blood to get in to her mouth. She pushed him a way. "I don't need your help!" she called angrily, passing him and going to her room.

* * *

"What exactly happened there?" asked Damon, looking at Rose. She came to their house, suggesting information and help.

"They kind of clicked, bond," said Rose. "Clicked? How long was she there?" asked Damon. "She fell at him from the celling around fifteen minutes before we heard you," said Rose. "Fell at him from the celling? God, this girl…" he sighed.

The next day Rose took Elena to get more information without knowing that what she really wanted was to give herself to Klaus.

* * *

"You think it will work?" asked Elijah. "It will work, now give me your hand," said the warlock. Elijah obeyed. The warlock cut his palm. "Put your hand on her picture, give me your other hand and cleared your mind." Ordered the warlock. Elijah obeyed and closed his eyes while the warlock started to chant.

Elena jumped when Elijah's face showed in the window.

* * *

"I know exactly where she is," said Elijah in a smile.

* * *

Damon and Cassie got to Slither's place not long afterward.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elena. "I called him Elena, sorry," said Rose.

"We came for the doppelgänger," said one of the three vampires that came in.

"Thank you for coming," said Elena and started to walk forward but was stopped by Damon.

Elijah showed up killing one of the three. Cassie eyes lighted up. He was a live after all. He gave her a little smile before addressing the other two vampires.

"We were going to give her to you," said one of them. "Who else know that you are here?" asked Elijah. "No one," said the vampire. "Good," said Elijah and ripped their hearts out.

"Cassandra," he acknowledged her presence with a node of his head. "Elijah," she breathed out and he sped away.

"What was that?" asked Damon. "None of your business," replied Cassie and went outside, to wait by the car.

* * *

"Hello miss Salvatore," said Elijah. "Jesus!" she hissed. "No, just me," said Elijah leaning against the car next to her. She looked up at him and saw a smug smile on his face.

"What are you so smug about?" asked Cassie. "Nothing," answered Elijah. "Why did you kill them?" asked Cassie. "I don't want to give Elena to Klaus… yet," said Elijah. "o.k." said Cassie.

"What? That's it? No more questions?" asked Elijah in a smile. "Stop looking so smug," said Cassie. He chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him.

She saw Elena and Damon coming down the stairs.

"They are coming so I will see you…" she turned her head to find him gone.

"Great, smug bastard," she mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Damon. "No one. Dad can we go home now?" asked Cassie. "Sure hon'," said Damon and kissed her forehead.

Elijah smiled, watching them from behind a tree.

* * *

Cassie was wearing a black sport bra, a black hoody on top of it, black long running pants, and black shoes.

She jogged and climbed on the first tree in the first line of houses. She jumped from the tree to the roof of the first house. She ran and jumped to the next roof. She loved the feeling of freedom and rush, the feeling of flying from roof to roof.

Elijah was with Elena at her room when he heard the soft boom. He looked up. "That's Damon's daughter, Cassandra. She does roofs jumping or something like that," said Elena. "Interesting," said Elijah. "Not much. Do we have a deal?" asked Elena. "Yes, we have a deal. As long as you stay safe, your friends and family will stay safe, you have my word," said Elijah. She nodded.

Elijah got out side, starting to do some roofs jumping.

* * *

Cassie almost screamed when a dark shape jump to her from the roof she was trying to get to. His arms warped around her while she is in midair and they fell back to the roof she came from.

Cassie hit Elijah that couldn't stop laughing. "You fell at me first, it was only fair that I will return the favor," said Elijah and she hit him again. "You almost killed me," she protested and hit him some more while trying to calm her racing heart. He lay back looking at the stars. She did the same.

"What on your mind?" asked Cassie. "Too much," he replied mysteriously. He settled himself closer to her, leaning his head against her shoulder. She fined his hand and gave it a light squeeze, which he returned.

His eyelids dropped and he was close to fall asleep. He felt so comfortable with her, so good. He couldn't remember when was the last time that he had such a connection with someone, so strong and so quick.

"Hey… don't fall asleep," she whispered softly, stroking his cheek. "Mmm…? Sorry," he mumbled. She giggled quietly. He snuggled to her warm body and actually fell asleep. Cassie smiled and stroked his hair.

She never had a boyfriend, not that the boys didn't try to be her boyfriends, she just didn't want them. She wanted to fall hard, to find someone that will make her feel like she never felt before. She found it in Elijah the moment he tried to compel her and she looked at those brown eyes.

Her phone buzzed in her hoody's pocket. "Hello?" she whispered, trying not to wake up Elijah. "Where are you? It way past your bed time," said Damon. It was closed to midnight; she was supposed to be back home at ten thirty. "Sorry, I met a friend and the time passed." She answered. "You met a friend on the roof?" asked Damon skeptically. "Dad I will be home soon, bye." She hanged up without waiting to his respond.

"It's not nice to hang up on your father," said Elijah, his eyes still closed. "Shut up," she mumbled and punched him. "You are very violent young lady," said Elijah. "Shut up," she said again. He chuckled. She smiled.

"By the way, how is it even possible that he is your father? Vampires can't have kids," said Elijah. "Well… do you want the story the town knows or the real story?" asked Cassie. "Both," said Elijah. "Well, according to the people in town, Damon Salvatore inherit me from an old family member that adopted me as a baby, when I was ten years old. We recently got in to the town so it worked out pretty smoothly," said Cassie.

"And the real story?" asked Elijah. "My parents died in a car accident when I was a few weeks old, they were Salvatore, so I had the last name already and they wrote Damon as my guardian, I think they knew what he is so it means I will always be protected," said Cassie. "And you had the luck to look exactly like him," said Elijah. "Yeah… he is my dad," she said in a smile.

Elijah looked up at her and she kissed his nose. He made a face and she giggled.

Her phone buzzed again. "Yes dad?" she sighed. "You are not here yet," said Damon. "What's the rush?" asked Cassie. Damon passed to Italian. Elijah listened in curiosity to her voice. She hanged up on Damon, again.

"That was nice," said Elijah. "What was?" asked Cassie in confusion. "You speaking Italian, it's… caressing," said Elijah. She smiled at him and whispered a few words in Italian. To her surprise he replied in the same language. "Nice, but the accent is still British," said Cassie. "There is nothing I can do about it," said Elijah. "True," agreed Cassie.

"By the way, why did you turned to Italian?" asked Elijah. "My dad use Italian with me usually when he is angry," explained Cassie. "Why is he angry?" asked Elijah. "Bed time is ten thirty," said Cassie. "Oh," mumbled Elijah and sat up. She chuckled and stroked his head. Elijah shivered from her touch.

"Not your fault, it's happens twice a week," said Cassie. He chuckled and stood up. He stretched his hand to her. "May I?" asked Elijah. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her closer to him before jumping to the street.

She looked up at him, still in his arms. "What is it in you that attracted me so much so quickly?" he whispered, stroking her cheek. "I can ask you the same thing," she whispered, smiling.

Elijah kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes when he did so, and when she opened them again, he was gone. Cassie sighed and went home.

When she got inside, she could swear that someone was watching her.

She wasn't wrong.


	3. Dinner Party

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 3: Dinner Party**

The next day was the historical event, where Elijah 'smith' was the guest of honor. Cassie knew that her father will be there, as the compelled reporter he was dating with.

Cassie decided to go with him, or more rightly to show up in there after her father will go. She chose a simple white sun dress that got to her knee and it straps tied up on the back of her neck, leaving half of her back exposed, and her arms and legs too. She looked at the mirror and wonder what to wear on her feet.

Eventually she chose her black sneakers.

Curling her hair, a bit, putting some makeup and she was ready to go.

She knew that her father already left, so she took a taxi. She already had her driving license but she didn't have her own car yet.

* * *

Cassie looked around until she spotted Elijah talking with Carole Lockwood.

She touched his back while stepping in to the conversation and could feel him shivers.

"Cassandra! What a surprise!" called Carole. "Hello Mrs. Lockwood, nice to meet you Mr. Smith," said Cassie. "Elijah, this is Cassandra Salvatore, Damon Salvatore's adopted daughter," said Carole. "Nice to meet you," said Elijah kissing her hand.

Elijah's eyes sparkled when he looked at her.

A moment later Damon joined them.

"Damon! You are here too? Two Salvatores that interested in history," said Carole. "Of course Carole, we love history," said Damon shaking Elijah's hand while glaring at his daughter. She glared back at him and Elijah hid a smile.

"If you excuse me, I think I saw someone I would like to talk to. Mrs. Lockwood, Mr. Smith, father." She nodded to them and walked away. She could feel Elijah's eyes staring at her back.

* * *

Cassie was exhausted from all the history talking. She liked history but she preferred the real one, the one that included the supernatural world.

Elijah touched her back when she was talking with some historian. "A word my dear, when you are free," he whispered and disappeared. The man in front of her didn't notice a thing.

When Cassie finally got away from the babbling man she looked for Elijah. She fined him leaning on the wall, his hands in his pants pockets. She stared at him. He looked stunning. He signaled her with his head to the garden and she went after him from a distance.

* * *

"Sorry," said Elijah when she got to him. He was still with his hands in the pockets staring forward on the view.

"What for?" asked Cassie looking up at him. "I stuck a pencil in your father's neck," said Elijah. "Oh," said Cassie. He looked down at her, frowning a bit.

"You are not angry with me?" asked Elijah. "It depends, was it for fun or was it because he said something he shouldn't say?" asked Cassie. "The second one. It was fun though," answered Elijah. She giggled.

"My dad is impulsive, he always acts before thinking of the results of his actions," said Cassie. "Yes, I have notice this," said Elijah.

She looked at his hands and decided to have some fun. "You know, hands in the pants' pockets means you are thinking of sex," said Cassie. Elijah pulled his hands out at once.

Cassie couldn't stop laughing.

"That was mean," complained Elijah. She chuckled. "You are cute when you are embarrassed," said Cassie. "Is it even true?" asked Elijah. "I don't know," said Cassie. He made a face and she chuckled.

* * *

"Did I mention how lovely you look?" asked Elijah. "I don't think so…" said Cassie. Standing right in front of him. "Well, you look very, very lovely," said Elijah. "Thank you," said Cassie, smiling.

She looked straight at him, he leaned closer to her. Cassie could feel his breath on her face.

'I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…'

They both jumped when her phone rang. "Sorry," she mumbled and answered her phone. "Yes dad?" said Cassie. "Where are you? I am leaving," said Damon. "I will catch a ride later," said Cassie. "No," said Damon. "A taxi then?" suggested Cassie.

"Go with him, I have to go too," said Elijah. "Who was that?" asked Damon. "Someone; I will meet you at the parking lot," said Cassie. "Five minutes," said Damon and hang up.

"Sorry, I got to go and apparently you too," said Cassie. "Yes. It was really nice to see you again," said Elijah. "Yeah…" she mumbled. Elijah kissed her forehead and disappeared.

* * *

"Why did you drag me with you to the 'Grille'?" asked Cassie, frustrated. "Because you become unpredictable to me and I prefer to keep you close," said Damon. "Fine," she mumbled and went to sit next to Alaric.

Cassie made a face when her father kissed the news girl.

They talked but it's looked to Cassie like they are speaking in codes. She played with the small bags of sugar. "Stop it," said Damon. "I am bored," said Cassie. "Order something or play with your phone, that what's kids do those days," said Damon. "Can I order bourbon?" asked Cassie. Alaric chuckled. "No, you can't." said Damon, glaring at chuckling Alaric. "Beer? Wine?" asked Cassie. "Don't push me kiddo," said Damon. She rolled her eyes at him.

Cassie called Matt and order some strawberry milkshake. Damon went back to speak with Alaric when Jenna and Elijah came in. Alaric stood up and Cassie chocked on her milkshake.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Damon. "Yeah, fine," she mumbled and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. She looked at Elijah.

_That was what he needed to do? Hang out with Jenna? _

Elijah smiled at her and she didn't return the smile. "Dad can I take the car?" she asked, standing up. "Where?" he asked suspicious. "Home, I am not feeling well," said Cassie.

Damon stood up and put his hand on her forehead. "It's not fever dad, can I take the car and go home?" asked Cassie. "Sure baby, drive safely." Said Damon and gave her the keys. "Thanks," said Cassie.

She passed by Elijah without looking at him, he wondered what got wrong since the time he saw her this morning.

* * *

Cassie came down the stairs when she heard people talking.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Dinner party, Elijah will be here soon," said Andy, the news girl. "Great, I am going to change," sighed Cassie. "You don't have to if you're not feeling well," said Damon. "I am fine," said Cassie and went to change.

* * *

Cassie was getting down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" she called and opened the door.

Elijah was standing there, stunning as usual in one of his suits. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Cassie was wearing a short purple straps dress with a wavy skirt and tight top part. She had high heel shoes at the same color.

"Hello," said Elijah. "Hello, Mr. Smith," said Cassie. He frowned. "What with the coldness?" asked Elijah. "What with the stealing people's girlfriends?" asked Cassie mimicking his tone. "Ho, that's explains a lot; I stole no one, my dear. I was trying to find out if Jenna knows something I need," said Elijah. "Oh," said Cassie. "But your jealousy is flattering," he said in a smile. "Shut up, smug bastard," said Cassie.

"You look gorgeous by the way," he said. "Shut up," she repeated and he chuckled, following her in. "Good evening Elijah," said Andy. "Good evening," said Elijah with a smile.

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Damon staring at his daughter. "It call a dress," said Cassie, rolling her eyes at him. "Who bought you this?" asked Damon. "Your credit card," she replied. "Go change and burn this one," said Damon. "No," said Cassie. "Now," said Damon. "No," she repeated and went to the dining room.

Elijah hid a smile. Damon sighed. "Come on in," said Damon, closing the door. "Thank you, just a little warning; if you planed something other than dinner for tonight, reconsider it," said Elijah. "Nope. Just a friendly dinner," said Damon, grinning.

Elijah nodded and passed him in his way to the dining room. "Oh and Elijah?" called Damon. "Yes Damon?" asked Elijah without turning. "Stop flirting with my daughter," said Damon. Elijah smiled but said nothing.

* * *

Elijah took his place just next to Cassie. "I got the father warning," he whispered to her. She smiled. "You deserve it for being such a smug bastard," she replied and he chuckled.

The dinner went well, more or less except that John Gilbert popped in. Elijah stayed at the table with Cassie while Damon went to the living room with Andy for some unknown reason.

"Your father's up to something," said Elijah. She half turned to him in her seat and grabbed his hand under the table. "He always do; but don't worry, I can protect you," she said in a smile. He chuckled and leaned closer to her.

Cassie almost didn't notice the people around her. She could hear Andy asking something and Elijah replying, and then Jenna with the dessert and Andy to Alaric about a notebook.

She just stared at him from the side, her hand still in his under the table.

When Elijah gasped in pain she jumped from her seat. "What did you do?" she asked Alaric, shocked. "I killed him. Now get him out of here before Jenna comes back," he said, turning to Damon, still holding the dagger.

_No, no, no, no._

_He can't be killed. He said it once right?_ _He will be fine. He will be fine._

Cassie kept telling to herself.


	4. Loophole Of Nature's Girl

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 4: Loophole Of Nature's Girl**

A few days later, Cassie heard her father speaking about Elena putting the dagger in Elijah again and that it needed to stay there so he will stay dead.

She came down to the Salvatores' cell to see Damon burning Elijah and Catherine standing next to him. "What the hell are you doing and what this slut is doing here?" asked Cassie.

"I am trying to get the dagger out," said Damon. "And I am Catherine not Elena," said Catherine in a smile. "Oh I know," said Cassie. Catherine's smile fell. "Stop doing that!" called Cassie. "Why?" asked Damon. "He is my friend," said Cassie. "Your friend?" asked Damon. "Yes, my friend," she said angrily and went upstairs.

* * *

She sat to read the diaries in the living room, Jonatan Gilbert's diaries. She heard her father talking about the place where hundred witches were burned. She was surprise to actually find it.

* * *

Damon looked up. "Is that your car?" asked Catherine. "Yes," said Damon and ran upstairs only to see the dust his daughter left behind.

* * *

Cassie stepped in to the big old place.

"Hi, I am not a witch but I believe that you can hear me," she said hesitantly. Candles lit up. "I just want to ask something. Is it right what I feel about Elijah? I mean, I never had a mother to consult with, and a lot of you are women. Why is it so strong?"

Cassie closed her eyes and listened.

* * *

Damon went to Jeremy's house and with Bonnie drove to the witches' house.

"How do you know where is it if Cassie took the diary with her?" asked Jeremy. "I am following the GPS of her phone," said Damon.

* * *

"I don't understand, please what it's mean?" asked Cassie. They kept whispering. "Please," she whimpered, tears rolling down her face. "Please,"

* * *

"Cassie? Baby please snap out of this," Damon was holding her face. "She is a witch?" asked Bonnie, looking at the burning candles. "Of course not, you would have known," said Jeremy.

"Bonnie do something!" called Damon hysterically. "Please… I don't understand… please…" mumbled Cassie. Bonnie chanted for a moment and Cassie opened her eyes.

"Hey… are you o.k.?" asked Damon softly wiping her tears away. She shook her head. "I will take you home," he said carrying her. "You are on your own now," said Damon and went to his car.

* * *

"What did they do to you?" asked Damon softly, stroking her hair. Cassie was in her bed after taking a shower.

"They told me something, but I didn't understand and they didn't explain," she mumbled quietly. "That's why you were begging and crying," he stated, she just nodded.

"What was it? What did they tell you?" asked Damon. Cassie shook her head violently. "o.k. o.k. don't tell me, its fine. Shhh…" he stroked her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Well?" asked Stefan. "I talked with Bonnie, she is ready." Said Damon. "What do you mean you talked with her? You weren't there?" asked Stefan. "Cassie was the first one in the house, she talked with the witches and she was really hysterical when we found her, she refuses to tell me what they said," said Damon.

Cassie came in to the living room. "Hey there, are you o.k.? your dad just told me what happened today," said Stefan softly. She nodded and snuggled in to her father chest. Damon kissed her forehead.

"Go to the decade dance on Friday, it will be fun," said Damon. "O.k. but I don't have who to go with," said Cassie. "Who cares? Just blend in," said Damon. "o.k. I need to do something now," said Cassie.

Suddenly Damon notice that she was dressed to get out. "Where are you going?" asked Damon. "I need to talk with Bonnie, I already asked, she at Jeremy's and they said I can come over," said Cassie. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look. "O.k. not too late, and take a jacket," said Damon. Cassie kissed his cheek and took his car's keys.

* * *

"Hi, Cassie, come on in," said Jeremy. "Thanks," said Cassie and went in to the living room.

"How are you?" asked Bonnie softly. "Better, but I need to ask you something," said Cassie. "Sure, go ahead," said Bonnie. "To leave you alone?" asked Jeremy. "No, you can stay but I need you to keep it a secret, no matter what you are going to hear in here, can I trust both of you?" asked Cassie.

"Of course," said Bonnie. "Yeah, you can trust us," said Jeremy and joined them on the couch.

"O.k." she breathed. They looked at her but didn't push her.

"Well, me and Elijah have something, I mean we are kind of together," said Cassie. "Oh my god!" said Bonnie, shocked. "Nothing really happened yet, but we clicked and we had some moments of touch," she continued. Bonnie opened her mouth in shock. "Innocent touch! God, Bonnie," called Cassie, embarrassed. "Oh," said Bonnie. "Yes, Oh." Cassie rolled her eyes at her.

"The thing is, it's really strong for both of us. I mean, Elijah is in town for not very long and we met only a few times, and it's really powerful, and since he is an original I thought that maybe… ah," Cassie stopped midsentence.

"You thought that maybe magic involved so you went to the witches," said Bonnie. Cassie nodded. "How did you even know to look for them? I thought Damon is keeping you out of all of this," said Jeremy. "He is, but I eavesdrop now and then, especially since I met Elijah," said Cassie. "So you are spying for him?" asked Jeremy. "No! No, of course not, it's for me, I just want to know what to expect next," said Cassie.

"You miss him," said Bonnie softly. "Badly, but I can't just get the dagger out, my dad will never forgive me," said Cassie.

"So you asked the witches if you being with Elijah is o.k.?" guessed Jeremy. "Something like that, yeah." Said Cassie. "And what did they say?" asked Bonnie. "They just said loophole of nature's girl? Did you ever heard about something like that?" asked Cassie. "No, so you asked for explanations and they told you what?" asked Bonnie. "They repeated it over and over again, and I freaked out," said Cassie.

"O.k. we can look for it in the grimoires we took from Martin' right?" suggested Jeremy. "Sure, they are in my place," said Bonnie. "Do you mind if we start now?" asked Cassie. "Of course not let's go," said Bonnie in a smile. "Thank you," said Cassie.

* * *

They took two cars. Bonnie drove with Jeremy at her car, and Cassie followed them with Damon's car.

"I will drive you home later," said Cassie. "Sure," said Jeremy.

They started to read. The thing is that the words 'loophole' and 'nature' were everywhere, but never together.

Cassie's phone buzzed. "Hi, dad." Said Cassie. "It's late cara mia." (= 'my dear' in Italian). Said Damon. "I know, but we are at Bonnie's now, they are helping me, can I stay? Please," asked Cassie. "One more hour," said Damon. "Two more, please," she whined. "It's a school night, hour and a half more, that's it," said Damon. "Thanks dad," said Cassie. "Love you," said Damon. "Love you too dad," she answered and hang up.

"I never thought I will say it, but its looks like Damon is capable of being cute," said Bonnie. Cassie made a face and Jeremy chuckled.

"Back to work," said Jeremy and they went back to the books.

They worked on the books for two days, and find nothing. Bonnie said that maybe it's too rare that most of the witches don't know about it, or just didn't write about it.

Cassie hoped that Elijah will know something. She just wanted him to wake up.


	5. Sort Of Klaus

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 5: Sort Of Klaus **

It was Friday. Cassie was at Alaric class. He looked odd to her. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly was odd about him, but something was there.

"Hi, are you o.k.?" asked Cassie after class. "Sure Cassandra, splendid," said Alaric.

She frowned.

_Since when Alaric call her Cassandra? _

"Go eat your lunch," said Alaric. "O.k. see you later," said Cassie and left.

* * *

"Uncle Stef'!" she called in the end of the hallway. "Hi Cassie, are you o.k.?" asked Stefan. "Yeah, but Alaric looks odd, is he still on vervain?" asked Cassie. "He should be," said Stefan. "Maybe it's just me, maybe I am too tired or something," said Cassie. "Maybe, but it's good that you told me, I will keep an eye on him," said Stefan. "O.k. see you later Uncle Stefan," said Cassie. He smiled at her and watched her when she left.

* * *

Cassie looked at her mirror she was ready with her sixties' outfit. It was a short sleeveless dress with flowers print all over it in the colors of green and light blue. She put a jacket on top, and lift her hair in the sixties' stile.

"How do I look?" asked Cassie when Damon came in. "perfect. I need to ask you something," said Damon. "Sure," said Cassie turning from the mirror to look at him.

"How much do you know about what's going on?" asked Damon. "You mean Bonnie as secret weapon, the curse of the sun and the moon, the sacrifice of the werewolf, vampire and Elena the doppelgänger, the moon stone, Klaus and stuff?" asked Cassie.

Damon's mouth fell open.

"Let me guess, your friend Elijah?" asked Damon. "Actually no. you don't need to be a vampire to know how to eavesdrop," said Cassie. "Ho. Well good, it means I don't need to fill you in much. Here is the thing, Klaus will be there tonight, he compelled a girl to tell Elena to save him a dance," said Damon. "It's actually sounds classic to an original," said Cassie. "Classic or not, be careful tonight, o.k.?" warned Damon. "Sure dad," said Cassie.

* * *

"This song is dedicated to Elena from Klaus." Said the girl on the stage.

Cassie frowned.

She got already tired of this dance.

She went to the hallway only to see three boys attacking Jeremy. "Hey! Back off!" she called.

They pulled crossbows and soot at her, she dodged two stakes but one got through her shoulder.

She screamed in pain and anger. She pulled out the stake from her shoulder and went after the boys. She punched one in the face so hard that he fainted. Stefan dealt with the other two.

"We heard you scream," said Stefan. "I am fine," said Cassie. Damon looked at her shoulder and her hand. The skin got off her fingers and it bleed from the punch she gave one of the boys.

"They were compelled," said Cassie. "So it's just a distraction, Damon go fined Elena, I will deal with this, go!" called Stefan. Damon left and Stefan helped Jeremy up.

"It's not over yet," said Cassie. "No, not yet," agreed Stefan. "I have to go, check something," said Cassie. Stefan gave her a strange look. "Trust me Uncle Stefan. See you later Jeremy," said Cassie and left.

* * *

Cassie heard talking and knew that she got to the place.

"Try again," said Alaric.

"It's Klaus, he possesses Alaric's body," said Cassie, coming out of the shadows. "Well done fake Salvatore," said Alaric. "I am not a fake Salvatore, I am Salvatore by blood, just not Damon's. That's what happens when you get your information from sluts like Catherine," said Cassie. He laughed.

Cassie gritted her teeth in pain and leaned against the lockers for support. "Cassie your shoulder…" mumbled Bonnie. "It's because his stupid compellation; he compelled some kids to hit Jeremy and to shoot stakes on the Salvatores when they come to help, I came to help," said Cassie.

"I am impress; now let's get to business, today on my list is… you my little witch, so let's start," said Alaric and came at them.

Bonnie pushed Elena aside and threw Alaric on the wall. He got up. "Come on Bonnie, you should do better than that," said Alaric and stood up. She threw him again.

"Bonnie stop! He is trying to make you use all of you power, he is trying to kill you! Just run!" called Cassie. "Cassie-" started Bonnie "I will be fine! Go!" called Cassie and they ran.

"I don't like you little Salvatore," said Alaric. "What made you think that I care?" asked Cassie and jumped at him, knocking him at the wall.

And then all went black.

* * *

"Cassie, sweetheart, come on, wake up." Damon shook her shoulder. He already gave her his blood so the wound healed.

Cassie opened her eyes and sat up. "Dad, Klaus is in Alaric's body, he is trying to kill Bonnie, is she dead? Did he killed her?" asked Cassie in panic. "Not yet," said Damon. "What do you mean not yet?! Where is she?!" called Cassie standing up.

She ran to the noise and saw Bonnie and Alaric locked up, and Stefan was trying to break in with Elena. "Bonnie!" called Cassie. _No, no, no! Not Bonnie_ thought Cassie while trying to brake in too.

The electricity got wiled and so does the wind in the room and then Bonnie fell to the floor, the doors opened and it was all over.

Stefan and Elena rushed in, but Cassie already knew, Bonnie was dead, and Alaric disappeared.

Cassie was curled up on the floor by the doors. Stefan and Elena passed by her. "Cassie…" started Stefan. "Don't. It's all her fault, god if I knew that we will get in this mess I would have kill her myself months ago. Just take your girlfriend and leave uncle Stefan, please." Said Cassie.

"It's not fair Bonnie is my friend…" Elena's voice trailed off. "I share with two people what really goes in my life, just two, one just got killed because of you, I really hope Jeremy will survive," said Cassie. Elena gasped. "Come on…" mumbled Stefan, taking Elena away.

"Cassie," called Damon above her head, carrying Bonnie's body. "Just leave me alone Damon, please," said Cassie. Damon frowned, she never called him by his first name before.

* * *

Cassie sat there for the rest of the night. When she finally got home, she fined chaos.

Bonnie was alive, it was an act so Klaus will believe she is dead and stop trying to kill her.

But more importantly, Elena was gone, and so does Elijah.


	6. The True Story

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 6: The True Story**

Cassie ran to her room, change in to black jeans and red blouse, put on her red sneakers and her leather jacket. Then she undid her hair from the sixties stile and ran down stairs to grab her father's car keys.

"Where are you going?!" he called after her but Cassie already took off.

"Is everybody lost their heads in this house?" asked Damon but got no answer.

* * *

Cassie dialed a number. The rings filled the car.

"Hello," said Bonnie. "Bonnie!" screamed Cassie. "Oh my god Cassie, are you trying to make me deaf?" asked Bonnie. She could hear Jeremy chuckles on the background. "Sorry, I spend the night at the school, I just found out that you are alive, you have no idea how happy I am," said Cassie. "I am sorry we didn't tell you, there wasn't enough time," said Bonnie. "It's o.k. for at least you are a live," said Cassie. "Yes I am," said Bonnie and joined to Cassie's laugh.

"Listen I have to go, but we will talk later o.k.?" asked Cassie. "Sure, you are o.k. right?" asked Bonnie. "I am more than o.k. Elena pulled the dagger out of Elijah, I am on my way to see him," said Cassie. "Wow! Good luck then, you should tell him everything," said Bonnie. "He already knows, I think," said Cassie. "Tell him anyway, good luck," said Bonnie. "Thanks, bye." Said Cassie. "Bye," said Bonnie and hanged up.

* * *

Cassie parked on the Lockwood drive way and ran in to the house.

Elijah just got to the living room, in a new suit when Cassie jump on him in a tight hug. Elena stared at them with an open mouth.

"I am so sorry! I couldn't wake you up, I didn't want to make a mess, and I missed you so much," she kept mumbling. "Shhh… its o.k. my little one, it's alright," he hugged her tighter.

Elijah kissed her forehead before releasing her a bit and clearing his throat.

* * *

Elijah sat down on the couch, Cassie snuggling close to him, and started to tell his story.

As he talked, Elijah let Cassie see everything. He shared his memories with her by voice and image. His life played in her head like a movie. Thanks to vampires' ability to share memories by a simple touch.

Cassie saw the real Klaus with the long hair, and Elijah with him. She looked up at him in a smile. "Long hair fits you," said Cassie. "No, it's not," protested Elijah and she giggled.

"You are talking about Klaus with so much affection, why?" asked Elena. "Well, there was a time I would do anything for him, because he is my brother," said Elijah. Elena froze.

"Crap," said Cassie. "Language my dear," said Elijah, stroking her hair. She frowned and he kissed her nose.

"My brother and father didn't get along, later in life we found out that my brother wasn't my father's son. He was belonged to another bloodline," said Elijah.

"We learned it when we become the first vampires, when Nicklaus did his first kill, he started to turn. Apparently my mother had an affair with someone from the village, later my father slathered the lover and his family," continued Elijah.

"Wait, so what it's make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?" asked Elena. "He is both," said Elijah. "Magic made him vampire, nature made him werewolf," said Cassie and looked up at Elijah for approval. "Pretty much," said Elijah in a smile.

"The witches locked his wolf side to maintain the balance, that's what witches do," said Elijah. "What about the curse of the sun and the moon? Why does he want to brake it?" asked Elena.

"Let's get outside, I feel a little… well… dead," said Elijah. Cassie giggled. He took her hand and led them outside.

"So, about the curse?" asked Elena. "Well, my brother is kind of an artist," said Elijah. "So?" asked Elena.

At that moment Cassie saw Elijah and Klaus leaning over parchment arguing which part of his art was better. "It's a fake," said Cassie. "Klaus did it, a long time ago, I mean, what's a better way to find a long lost moonstone, or a doppelgänger then making two different species to look for it?" asked Elijah.

"So there is no curse?" asked Elena, hopefully. "What are you a shoe? The curse is on Klaus, he wants to be a real hybrid, after the sacrifice he will be," said Cassie, annoyed. Elijah looked at her with raise eyebrow. Cassie stuck her tongue at him.

He swirled her around and around making her laugh.

"Your phone don't stops buzzing," said Elijah, giving Elena her phone. She answered it.

After a moment Elena left, promising to come back.

* * *

Elijah sat on the bridge and lied back. Cassie sat on top of him. He smiled widely. "What?" asked Cassie. "It's brings up some good memories," said Elijah. For a moment she saw the day she fell at him from the ceiling, playing in her head.

Cassie leaned down and kissed his lips softly, slowly. "Is that part of this good memories of yours?" whispered Cassie. "It's going to be a new one," he answered and went back to kissing her.

* * *

They were still on the bridge, except that now, Cassie was lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

"How were you all this time?" asked Elijah. "Well, I really missed you, and I had an episode," said Cassie. "What?" asked Elijah sitting up, holding her face in one hand while the other is on her back.

"I am a girl that being raise by men, and I thought to ask someone about you, about us, because it's so different," said Cassie. "Who did you asked?" asked Elijah. "The hundred witches. They answered me but I didn't understand, and they just repeated the same thing and I was in kind of trance and completely freaked out until Bonnie snap me out of it," said Cassie.

His face fell. He knew what the witches probably told her; that he is a monster and that she should walk away from him.

"Hey… what's wrong?" she asked softly stroking his face. "They told you to stay away from me, that I am a monster, right?" asked Elijah quietly. "No… and even if they did, who cares? No one can tell me about vampires more that I already know. My uncle was the riper of Monterey, and my father had his share in killing people, some recently, thought," said Cassie softly and hugged him tight.

Elijah took a deep breath, trying to calm down, pull himself together. Cassie stroked his hair, kissed his face and held them in her hands looking in his brown eyes. "No one can change what I feel about you, do you understand?" she asked softly. He looked in her blue eyes. "Yes," he replied. "Good." said Cassie and released his face to pull him in to another hug.

"What did the witches told you?" asked Elijah after calming down. He was playing with a lock of her hair. "Well, just one thing. Loophole of nature's girl," said Cassie. "What is it means?" asked Elijah. "You don't know?" asked Cassie. He shook his head. "Crap," mumbled Cassie. "Language," remind her Elijah. She stuck her tongue at him and he kissed her.

Cassie answered his kiss, sliding her tongue in to his mouth. His tongue integrated with hers. It felt right, and good and warm, until Elijah pulled away. She almost growled at him.

"I couldn't help it, sorry. What were you saying?" asked Elijah. She rolled her eyes at him, and sighed.

"I don't know what's it means; the witches didn't say, Martin's grimoires showed us nothing, I really hope you will know," said Cassie. "Sorry for disappointing you," mumbled Elijah. "No, don't apologies I will find out what it's mean eventually, I was only counting on your old age," said Cassie in a teasing smile. "My old age? Oh really…"

Elijah flipped them over in vampire's speed. Cassie giggled when he started to tickle her. Until he kissed her lips softly, his arms lying on the bridge in two sides of her head, while her hands held his face. He kissed her shortly.

* * *

"Let's get inside, Elena should be in here soon," said Elijah pulling her on her feet, she huffed, but said nothing. Elijah kissed the hand that was in his, making her smile.

"So what's the plan?" asked Elena when she came back in the house.

"Well, after the sacrifice Nicklaus will be turning, he will be vulnerable, and a powerful witch will be able to kill him," said Elijah. "We need Bonnie to stay alive," said Cassie. "O.k. then, she will make him weak and I will finish the job myself," said Elijah. Elena nodded.

"I may have a way to keep you alive too," said Elijah. "No… why did you said that?" whined Cassie. "You sounds like Damon," said Elijah. She smiled and he sighed.


	7. Sacrifice

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

They drove to the Salvatores' house. Elijah with Cassie and Elena on her own.

Elijah kissed her cheek, and then her temple, and then he stroked her hair. "I'm driving," she told him. "Ho, am I a distraction?" asked Elijah playfully. She looked at him and he smiled. "You are lucky that you are so cute, smug bastard." Said Cassie and he kissed her again.

* * *

They came in holding hands, letting Elena to do the talking.

Damon got angry when he heard Elena's plan, and even more when he saw Elijah's and Cassie's hands.

"A friend?" he asked angrily. "Ah… not really?" said Cassie. He growled and went upstairs.

After Alaric came back and it was clear that it's really him, Elena went to talk with Damon and everything went wrong.

Damon fed Elena with his blood and Stefan freaked out.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop!" called Cassie. A chair broke, and they kept struggling until Damon staked Stefan in the stomach. "Get out, just go!" called Elena. "Thank you Elena, for ruing my family, again. And you wonder why I hate you?" asked Cassie and pulled Damon with her.

"I am going with Alaric and my dad to the grill, see you later?" asked Cassie. "Of course," said Elijah in a smile. She kissed his lips to the protest of her father and they left.

* * *

"Elijah? Seriously? But he is old, in every way you turned it," said Damon as they sat on the bar. Damon and Alaric with Bourbon, Cassie with her strawberry milkshake. "So? I liked him from the day I met him," said Cassie. "Bad choice for your first boyfriend," said Damon. "First and only one," said Cassie.

"Well, don't decide so quickly love, you have time to change your mind," said a redhead next to her. "Hello Klaus, short hair fits you well," said Cassie. Damon stared at her and Klaus ignored her comment.

"Well love, who is the lucky boy you tied your life with his until the end of time? Is it young Jeremy Gilbert?" asked Klaus. She smiled. "I wouldn't call Elijah a boy, would you?" asked Cassie. "Elijah? My boring brother Elijah?" asked Klaus. "Right? That's what I think," said Damon.

"You didn't kiss him, did you?" asked Cassie. Looking at Klaus and then at Damon. "I guess not," said Klaus. "He is definitely not boring in this department," said Cassie, sipping from her milkshake.

"Well, you don't have much to compare with, right love?" said Klaus leaning closer to her. "I thought you don't like me," said Cassie against his lips. "Maybe I changed my mind, or maybe you look like a tasty toy," he whispered looking at her lips. Damon was standing up, to protect his little girl but Alaric stopped him.

Cassie smiled. "Don't fall in love Nicklaus, I already belong to another," she whispered, put some bills on the bar and left. "Where?" called Damon after her. "Home!" she called back and disappeared.

Klaus shook his head in frustration.

* * *

When Cassie got home, Elijah was alone on the sofa in the living room. "All alone?" asked Cassie leaning from behind the sofa to kiss him. "Just waiting for you," said Elijah, pulling her above the back of the sofa and in to his lap. She giggled.

"I met your brother," said Cassie. "Are you o.k.?" asked Elijah, worried. "You should ask him this question, I may have been playing with him a bit," said Cassie. "Ho? Do tell," said Elijah in a smile.

She told him what happened and he chuckled. "My poor brother," said Elijah. She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

They passed the afternoon kissing and talking in her bed. Well, more kissing then talking.

Cassie just flipped them over, lying on top of Elijah, kissing his neck while releasing his tie. "Cassandra," he breathed. "Cassie," she corrected him, throwing his tie away. "Cassie it's really not the time for… for…" he lost his train of thoughts when she took off her shirt. "You were saying…?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

Elijah sat up pulling her close to him, kissing her passionately.

_Nothing, I was saying nothing._

Cassie unbuttoned his shirt. When her skin touched his she thought that she is burning up.

The door opened a moment later. "I really hoped I wouldn't find you in here," said Damon. "Seriously dad? What about knocking on the damn door?" asked Cassie. She was next to her bed, putting on her shirt. Elijah was at the far end of the room, already dressed.

"Why did you run that far?" asked Cassie. "I don't know," he replied and she laughed at his expression. He was embarrassed and it was one of his cutest expressions.

"We need to go, sacrifice you know, a brother of yours we need to kill, I promise to be the typical father later," said Damon. "You were the typical father by not- knocking- on- the- door!" said Cassie angrily.

"**Later**, let's go," said Damon. She glared at him and went downstairs.

Elijah was staring at Damon. Of course Damon couldn't kill him, but that was a really awkward moment.

Elijah sped by Damon downstairs.

"Why did you left me alone with him?" mumbled Elijah. "You are an original, he can't hurt you," said Cassie, rolling her eyes at him. "At that moment, he looked like he can," said Elijah. She smiled at him, and kissed his lips. "You are sweet, **my** sweet," said Cassie. Elijah stroked her cheek.

"We are all sweet people, now get in the car," said Damon, getting more death looks from his daughter.

He smiled sadly. How can he tell her good bye? How can he tell her that he was bitten by a werewolf? That he is going to die in two or three days? How do you prepare your child for something like that?

* * *

"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" asked Cassie.

They were getting close to the quarry, they drove straight over there, figuring that Bonnie will find her way over there on her own.

"Nothing, cara mia, nothing is wrong," lied Damon. "Now I know something is wrong, you called me cara mia, you only do this when you are worried," said Cassie.

"We are here," said Damon and parked the car next to Bonnie's. "Dad!" called Cassie anxiously. He kissed her nose and hugged her. "Everything is fine," he promised.

* * *

Bonnie hit Klaus with a lot of power, while Damon rushed to Elena's body.

Klaus screamed in pain.

"Elijah," he gasped when Elijah close a hand around his heart in his chest.

"In the name of our family Nicklaus…"

Fire was everywhere.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" called Klaus. Elijah froze.

"I swear, they are safe. If you kill me you will never find them, I will get you to them, I give you my word brother," said Klaus. Elijah turned to Stefan and Bonnie, and all he could see was Cassie right next to them.

"I will kill you both!" called Bonnie. "You will die," said Elijah. "I don't care!" she called back.

Elijah was speeding away.

_Hell no. _

Cassie ran and jumped above the flames.

"Cassie!" she heard her uncle from behind her.

_Damn it! Where I will find them now?_


	8. From Hatred To Friendship

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 8: From Hatred To Friendship.**

Cassie was sitting in the hallway outside of Alaric's apartment.

It's been close to two days since the full moon. She knew Catherine is in there so she didn't go in.

She used the café's bathroom, and ate her meals there too.

She heard someone coming, just one so she got a floor up, hiding. When she looked back down, the door closed.

Cassie went back to her position when she saw them.

She jumped on Elijah, almost knocking him down.

"What, no hug for me?" asked Klaus. She stuck her tongue at him, making Elijah chuckle. She kissed his lips.

"Impressing jumping by the way, too crazy for a human to jump above flams thought," said Klaus. "It's my hobby, kind of," said Cassie. "Jumping above flams?" asked Klaus with a raise eyebrow. She shook her head. "Jumping from roof to roof," said Cassie. "From all the stuff I heard from humans over the years that's definitely the weirdest one," said Klaus opening the apartment door.

"Looks who stop by," said Catherine.

"Uncle Stefan," breathed Cassie.

"You seem to pop up a lot," said Klaus. "I need your help, for my brother," said Stefan. "First I need to stand up to my word for my brother," said Klaus and stubbed Elijah with a dagger to his chest.

Cassie looked at Elijah greying face.

She threw her fist in to Klaus' face, making the surprised hybrid to stumble.

"I must say I didn't see it coming," said Klaus, smirking. "Really? You just temporary killed my boyfriend and you expect what? A hug?" asked Cassie angrily. "Point taken love," said Klaus and turned to Stefan.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" asked Klaus and stubbed Stefan with a stake. Cassie came behind him and stubbed his back with another stake. Klaus screamed in pain and started to pull the stake out.

Cassie grabbed Stefan's stake. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. "On three," she said. He nodded again. "One, two…" she pulled the stake out. He moaned. "What happened to three?" asked Stefan, gasping. "It's the oldest trick in the book say three, do on two. Now what's wrong with my dad?" asked Cassie.

"Tyler bit him on the full moon, the witches said to come to Klaus," said Stefan standing up. Cassie looked at grey-dead Elijah.

_Nothing, cara mia, nothing is wrong… Tyler bit him… nothing, cara mia, nothing is wrong… Tyler bit him on the full moon… bit him… bit him… _

Everything went black before her head hit the floor.

* * *

"It's time to wake up love, Cassandra… Cassie!" said Klaus almost in her ear. Well it sounded to her like he was talking in her ear.

Cassie sat up at once. First she saw Klaus right next to her, and then Elijah's grey body by the door, and then Stefan on the floor surrounded with empty blood bags.

"Uncle Stef', what are you doing?" asked Cassie. "Embracing his true nature," said Klaus. "I wasn't talking to you, annoying redhead. Uncle Stefan?"

She looked at her uncle. "His blood is the cure for the bite, I made a deal," said Stefan. "Why would you want him as a riper?" asked Cassie, annoyed. "Well, he is more fun this way, and more useful to me," said Klaus, smiling. Cassie glared at him.

"Now, Catherina…" started Klaus. "No way, I will get it to him. I need to take some stuff anyway," said Cassie. "I am not following you, love," said Klaus. "True, I am following you, or did you think I will let you take off with my uncle and my boyfriend? No way. I will take your blood to dad, pack up some stuff and come back here," said Cassie.

Klaus smiled widely. "It's going to be a great summer; don't you agree love?"

"How many theater classes did you took?" she asked, shaking her head while taking the jar with his blood and going out the door.

* * *

Cassie came in to her father's room. He was weak and sweaty lying in his big bed.

"Hey baby, where were you? I was worried sick," he mumbled coughing. "I am here now, with the cure," said Cassie softly and helped him drink the blood, ignoring Elena's presence completely.

* * *

"Where is Stefan?" asked Damon after getting out of the shower with fresh clothes. "He gave himself to Klaus, for the cure." Said Cassie.

Damon notice the bag at her feet. "What is this?" asked Damon. "I'm going with them, I can't leave Uncle Stefan alone with Klaus, and he daggered Elijah so I can't leave Elijah alone with him either," explained Cassie.

"What?! No! You are my sixteen years old baby, I am not letting you go with this psycho, absolutely not!" protested Damon. "I am not asking permission dad, I am going, they are waiting for me," said Cassie.

She kissed Damon's cheek, hugged him quickly and left with her bag.

* * *

When she paid the taxi's driver someone touched her shoulder and she turned around with a fist ready to punch, but was stopped by Klaus. "Easy love, one per day is definitely enough," said Klaus.

He looked at her glossy eyes, and released his grip on her hand. "Are you going to cry?" asked Klaus. He wasn't mocking her, just softly asking. "No," she replied and got in the back seat of his car, her bag with her.

She did cry. For the first three hours of the drive that was all she did.

After the first hour, Klaus whispered to Stefan how long it is going to take until she stops. Stefan just shrugged.

When she finally stopped Klaus dared to look at her in the mirror. "Are you o.k. back there?" asked Stefan. "Yeah, sorry," said Cassie. "That's fine," said Stefan smiling at her. She didn't whimper, or cry loudly, but the sight of a young girl shedding tears for three hours was disturbing even for Klaus.

"Can I drive?" asked Cassie. "It's depends love, can you see anything with your puffy eyes?" asked Klaus. She frowned at him. "Yes,"

As a response to her answer he stopped on the side of the road and took Stefan place, sending him to the back seat.

Cassie didn't need to move the driver seat since she and Klaus were more or less at the same high. She put on her seat belt and pushed down the gas pedal.

Klaus was staring at her in amusement. "Want to rob some banks on the way love?" asked Klaus. "She learned how to drive from Damon, this is how he drives," said Stefan, reading a book he fined in the back seat.

"What do you read Uncle Stefan?" asked Cassie. "Romeo and Juliet, original copy," said Stefan. "It's Elijah's," said Klaus quickly. Too quickly. Cassie chuckled. "What?" asked Klaus. "I would have believed you if you would have say it two minutes later," said Cassie, still chuckling. Klaus frowned.

* * *

They drove quietly for a while.

"The witches told me something weird," said Cassie suddenly. "Witches always says weird stuff, all of them do, but which witches did you talk to?" said Klaus, looking at her with curiosity. "The hundred dead ones, the witches that tried to kill you?" she reminded him. He made a face.

"I remember those; but if they are dead, how did you talk to them? Are you a witch?" asked Klaus. "No, I am not a witch, I asked a question, and they decided to answer," said Cassie.

She noticed that Stefan abandoned his reading and was completely on focus. "What did you ask?" asked Klaus. "If me and Elijah… well, if it's right," said Cassie. Klaus looked at her in confusion. "Why would you feel the need to ask about it?" asked Stefan. "Well, it happened too quickly, too strongly, neither of us understood that. And, well, since he is an original, I wondered if there is something more in this then just two people falling in love," said Cassie.

"And what the witches told you?" asked Stefan. "Loophole of nature's girl," said Cassie. "I am sorry, what?" asked Stefan again. "Loophole of nature's girl," said Cassie.

She gave Klaus a look he was quiet. "Did you heard it before?" asked Cassie. "No, I am afraid not, love," answered Klaus. "So why did you become so quiet?" asked Cassie. "Just thinking about what you said about Elijah. You are right, he is not the one to fall in love quickly and strongly. He used to be like that, but after a bit of experience he become more… protective, of his heart I mean," said Klaus. Cassie just nodded.

"What about you?" asked Cassie after a long pause. "What was that love?" asked Klaus. "How do you fall in love?" asked Cassie in curiosity. "He needs to have a heart to do so," said Stefan. "He has one, everyone does," said Cassie. "Not the big bad hybrid," said Stefan going back to his book.

Klaus returned his head to the window, not responding to Stefan remark, or to Cassie's question. Cassie passed her fingers through his hair. He stared at her and she gave him a soft smile and turned back to the road.

After hearing his story from Elijah she didn't blame him for wanting to release his wolf side, to be whole again. She let Elijah go after him, because she knew he wouldn't do it, she saw through his memories how much he loved him, as she knew that there is no way that Klaus threw his siblings in the sea.

If not for that, then for her. She saw how he looked at her when he was about to kill Klaus, and knew that he was afraid of what it will do to her, to them.

Cassie looked at the mirror and saw that her uncle dropped the book when falling asleep. She looked at Klaus, he was sleeping too and turned a bit in his seat, his head falling on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his head lightly.

Eventually they passed by a motel. Cassie parked the car, and both of the men woke up. "Let's get a room, we are too tired for this," she told them. Klaus thought to protest but he couldn't keep his eyes open. He just nodded.

They took their stuff and were lucky to have a room with three beds. Not very good beds, or room, or anything else in this motel, but still they had where to take a shower and get some sleep.

* * *

After taking showers, Stefan went for a drive, trying to find something to eat leaving Cassie with Klaus at their room.

Klaus was smiling, looking at her. "What so funny?" asked Cassie annoyed. "Nothing; I was admiring your PJ, has Elijah saw it yet?" he chuckled. She was wearing a set of pink PJ made of shorts and T-shirt. In the middle of the shirt was Winnie the Pooh holding a jar of honey.

"No, he hasn't," said Cassie, glaring at him. "Well, his lose," said Klaus. "Stop mocking me, you have no right," said Cassie. He shrugged. "Why not? It's fun," said Klaus. "Isn't that enough that you ruined my sex life?" said Cassie. "Not my fault, I told you my brother is boring," said Klaus, smiling.

"My point is that because of you I don't have sex life; your stupid ritual got in the middle and then you daggered Elijah," said Cassie. Klaus tilted his head. "I got the second part, the first is a bit confusing," said Klaus, taking a seat in the middle of the bed, his legs folded.

It made her smile. "Are you going to explain your first statement?" asked Klaus. "Never mind," she said and took a seat at the end of his bed, still smiling. "What this smile for?" he asked, annoyed. She chuckled. "You looks like a kid, sitting like that in the middle of the bed," said Cassie. He frowned. She chuckled again.

Then Stefan came in with pizza. "Yay! Pizza!" called Cassie, jumping off the bed and grabbing a slice. Klaus stared at her for a moment, and then started to laugh. She threw a pillow at his face, which he threw back, and surprisingly missed.

Stefan stared at her. She wasn't supposed to become his friend.

* * *

Eventually after eating pizza and brushing their teeth they went to bed. Klaus fell asleep at the moment his head hit the pillow. Stefan and Cassie were still a wake, lying in their beds.

"You are not supposed to be his friend," said Stefan. "Why? He wasn't the one that bit dad, in fact, if you would have succeeded at killing him, dad was dead," said Cassie. "And what about your boyfriend?" asked Stefan. "It's his brother, he will wake him up, and if he will take his time too much in doing it, I will do it myself," said Cassie.

"How can you be so sure he will ever wake him?" asked Stefan. "Because they love each other, I saw it in Elijah's memories, he showed me," said Cassie. "Whatever, good night Cassie," said Stefan in a sigh. "Good night Uncle Stefan," said Cassie.

* * *

But she didn't sleep. She couldn't, no matter how tired she was. Instead she sat in her bed, playing in her smartphone.

Klaus was turning in his sleep, something was obviously hunting him. Cassie watched him for a while.

When Klaus whimpered softly, Cassie got out of her bed and went to wake him up. "Hey… wake up, honey, come on, you're having a bad dream, just wake up," she shook his shoulder, talking to him softly.

He opened his eyes. She saw horror in them. "What…" he mumbled, confused. "You were having a bad dream so I woke you up," said Cassie, stroking his hair softly. "Sorry to wake you up," said Klaus. "You didn't, I was already up, can't sleep," she replied. She was still stroking his head. His eyelids were dropping slowly. She stroked his hair until he went back to sleep, then she kissed his forehead softly and went back to her bed.

She played in her smartphone until the boys woke up to the new day.


	9. Answers

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 9: Answers **

"Good morning, I brought coffee from the machine," said Cassie already, dressed up. She was wearing some blue jeans, red blouse and her red sneakers.

"Good morning, I guess," said Stefan. "Are you o.k.? you don't look very good. When did you woke up?" asked Klaus. "Never fell asleep," she replied in a shrug. Klaus looked at Stefan.

They both agreed in a look that she is going to drop in any second now.

Klaus caught her before she fell to the floor. "Grab the nasty coffee, and the bags, I will put her in the car," said Klaus. "I am not your butler," said Stefan. "Please then?" asked Klaus. Stefan nodded. Klaus rolled his eyes at him when he didn't look.

* * *

Klaus put her in the passenger's seat. He was driving while Stefan is in the back seat.

"Klaus?" mumbled Cassie as he started the car. "Yes, love?" he answered. "Is Elijah up yet?" asked Cassie, her eyes still closed. "Not yet, love," said Klaus. "But soon, right?" asked Cassie. "Sure," said Klaus. "Thanks redhead," she mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

"It's not nice to lie to a kid," said Stefan. "Drop the attitude would you?" asked Klaus. "You will lose your new little friend if you keep lying to her," said Stefan. "I am not lying to her, I will wake up all of my siblings soon enough," said Klaus. "Whatever," said Stefan.

When Cassie woke up they were still driving. "Good morning sleeping beauty," said Klaus. She smiled at him. "Why are we still driving? Where do you want to get? The end of the world?" asked Cassie. "Not that far," he said in a smile.

"When are we stopping?" asked Cassie. "Why?" asked Klaus. "I need a pee brake," said Cassie. "Oh, there is a gas station two miles from here, can you hold up until then?" asked Klaus. She gave him a panicked look, shaking her head. He chuckled. "Amm… the bushes over there will help?" asked Klaus, pointing to their right. She nodded.

Klaus pulled to the side of the road. Cassie ran out before he fully stopped the car. She could hear Klaus' laugher.

Klaus tried to compose himself when she came back, but failed. She slapped the back of his head. "No hands," he declared. "Say who?" she asked and pinched him. "Hey!" whined Klaus. "Just drive," said Cassie. "Yes princess," said Klaus and she stuck her tongue at him. He chuckled.

* * *

Cassie stayed in the car when Klaus and Stefan went out in to some houses. She didn't ask what were they doing, but she noticed that her uncle become nastier every time he came back to the car.

"Are we going to eat something today? I am hungry, really hungry," said Cassie. It was past noon, and the last thing she ate was pizza the night before. "Sure, soon." Said Klaus.

"Can I drive?" asked Cassie after a while. "Sure," sighed Klaus and changed places with her. "You are driving like a grandma," said Cassie, speeding up. "Just because I am not an escape driver like you, it doesn't mean I am driving slowly," said Klaus. She rolled her eyes at him.

Cassie got off the main road. "Where are you going?" asked Klaus. "There is a small pancakes' house in here, just a little bit in to the woods," said Cassie. She parked in front of a lovely little house.

They came inside and a bell rang above their heads. "Cassie Salvatore is that you? You are so big!" called an old lady, with a stained apron and hugged her. "Hello Stefan, you look quite the same obviously, and who is your friend?" asked the old lady. "This is Nick," said Cassie. "Hello," said Klaus quite embarrassed. "Nice to meet you, young man," said the lady, shaking his hand.

Cassie giggled. "Nice to meet you too ma'am," said Klaus. "Come on, have a seat, your usual spot is free. By the way, where is your dad?" asked the woman. "Home, couldn't come, but he is good," said Cassie. "That's good, go sit, I will come in a minute," said the woman. "Thanks, Mary." Said Cassie.

* * *

"She knows…" asked Klaus. "Of course, she is a witch, her husband and children too, that's why I introduced you as Nick instead of Klaus, she may know who you are," said Cassie. "Oh, thanks." Said Klaus. "I bet you never was called young man, before," said Cassie. "Probably not," said Klaus in a smile. "Mary knows what you are but always will treat you the way you look like, she looks at you and see a young man," said Cassie.

"True," said Mary in a smile. She showed up out of nowhere. "What would you like?" asked Mary. "Blueberry pancakes and strawberry milkshake for me," said Cassie. "The same for me," said Stefan. "Make it three times," said Klaus in a smile. "Be right back, and then we can talk Cassie," said Mary and left to get their order.

On the table were lamps without bulbs. Obviously lit by magic. Next to it was maple syrup, honey, chocolate syrup, vanilla syrup and butter.

"It's far away from home," said Klaus. "We passed here one of the times we moved, then we came here almost every year, it's a place without judgment," said Cassie. "Nice place," said Klaus, looking down. "Are you o.k. redhead?" asked Cassie. "Why do you care?" asked Klaus looking up. "That's what friends do, they care for each other," said Cassie in a soft smile. He nodded. "I am fine," said Klaus. She ruffled his hair and laughed at the face he made about it.

"Pancakes are coming!" called Mary and put on the table three plats of pancakes, and three glasses of milkshake.

"Now, what's on your mind kid?" asked Mary, taking a seat next to her.

"Have you ever heard about the loophole of nature's girl?" asked Cassie, ready for another disappointment. "Yes I did," said Mary. Cassie looked up, Klaus and Stefan were listening too.

"It's a supernatural phenomenon, a rare one too." Said Mary. "What is it exactly?" asked Klaus. "Well, when the original vampires were created something else was created with them too; it was like a side effect. Once in a while a girl is born, and she is the loophole of nature, she is capable of being conceive by a vampire," explained Mary.

"Is it always work?" asked Cassie. "Not at all, usually the girl is not aware to what she is, and she lives a regular life and death. Sometime she is involved with a vampire, have kids, but still doesn't know what she is," answered Mary. "But what about the kids? We never met anyone who is half vampire half human," said Klaus.

"You forget what I just said, a girl like that is rare and sometimes have regular life, as a human with a human," said Mary. "Well, in this case, Cassandra over here, is aware of what she is and involve with a vampire," said Klaus.

"So Nick is your boyfriend?" asked Mary. "No, his older brother is my boyfriend," huffed Cassie. "She wish to have me," said Klaus. Cassie slapped the back of his head. "Anyway you are still young, you will have time to build a family with a human or a vampire. Enjoy your pancakes," said Mary. They thank her and she left.

* * *

"Well, that was… something," said Stefan. "You think?!" asked Cassie rolling her eyes at her uncle. "Someone is cranky," said Klaus with a raised eyebrow, starting to eat his pancakes. "Shut up redhead," said Cassie and busy herself with her pancakes. Klaus tilt his head at her, wondering at the change in mood, and then going back to his pancakes.

They ate, paid and after a quick good bye to Mary, they were back on the road.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Klaus. "Nothing," said Cassie focusing on the road. "Now there, you said friends care for each other, I am trying to be a friend," said Klaus. She kissed his cheek but said nothing.

Cassie was their driver most of the time in the next few weeks. They slept in motels, or in the car. Stefan become more and more dark. Cassie barely recognized her uncle anymore.

At least she got some answers in this trip.


	10. Welcome Back

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 10: Welcome Back**

"No one said anything about killing a werewolf, or hiking," said Cassie, looking at her feet. She was good at jumping from roof to roof, and climbing on trees but not really at hiking.

"We are almost there, love," said Klaus.

Suddenly Cassie stumbled and started to roll down the hill. "KLAUS!" shouted Stefan, dropping the werewolf's body. "I got her!" called Klaus jumping after her.

"Nick!" screamed Cassie. "Nick!"

Cassie was on the edge of the hill holding to a rock, her legs swaying as she tries to stable her grip.

"Grab my hand, love," said Klaus. Cassie looked down, and then at him. "No, I will fall," cried Cassie. "We are friends right? Friends trust each other, so trust me when I say that I wouldn't let you fall," said Klaus. She nodded but looked down again, shaking her head. "Grab my hand Cassie," said Klaus softly.

Cassie reached up with one hand and as Klaus grabbed it the other slipped. Cassie screamed but in a second Klaus pulled her in to his arms. She held him tight, gasping and sobbing.

Klaus sped them up, and they were back on the trail. Cassie was covered in bruises, and cuts, blood and dirt. Stefan ran to her but was blocked by Klaus. "Move away," growled Stefan. "Do you really think you can control yourself? You are kind of a riper by now, and she is covered with blood," said Klaus. "She is my niece, I wouldn't hurt her," said Stefan angrily. "Are you sure?" asked Klaus.

"Nick be nice," sighed Cassie. "Can't do it at the moment, love, I am busy in being smart," said Klaus. "Then be both; you are an original, I am sure you can pull him off me if you need too. Besides, I trust my uncle," said Cassie. Klaus moved a side, letting him to walk to his niece.

"Hi, baby girl, how are you doing?" asked Stefan softly, warping an arm around her. "I had better days," said Cassie leaning on his chest. "We all did," said Stefan, kissing her forehead.

"Give her your blood and let's move on," said Klaus. "No way, what if she dies today? She will be a vampire," said Stefan. "Go do what you need to do, I will rest here and join you soon, I will be fine," suggested Cassie. "Are you sure?" asked Stefan. "Yeah, don't worry uncle Stef'," said Cassie.

Klaus crouched in front of Cassie, framing her face with his hands. "Don't die little friend, not just because it will be boring without you. Also my brother will rip out my liver if I let anything happen to you under my watch, so please, stay alive," said Klaus softly. She nodded and warped her arms around him. "Thank you for coming for me," said Cassie. "Any time my little friend, any time," said Klaus.

Cassie watched them disappearing in the curve of the trail, right in to the woods.

* * *

Cassie started to clean herself with some water from her bottle and a little towel.

She was pulling her head through a fresh shirt when she heard a scream, Klaus'.

Cassie took her bag and run in to the woods. She saw fire, and dead bodies and Klaus screaming and kicking everything.

Cassie pulled him in to her arms. For a moment he struggled with her, but she just hugged him tighter. "Shhh… its o.k. honey, its o.k." she soothed him. She sat with him still in her arms, wondering where her uncle is.

She stroked his hair, while his breathing become even, and his eyelids dropped. Her stroking made him sleepy.

Klaus blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake. "You are putting me to sleep," he whined. She chuckled and kissed his forehead. He striated up a bit, his head leaning on her chest.

"What happened?" asked Cassie, still stroking his hair. "My hybrids are dead. It was supposed to work because I broke my curse but it failed," said Klaus. "I am sure we will figure it out," said Cassie in encouragement. He just nodded.

"You look much better, by the way," said Klaus. He turned to his side, his head still on her chest, listening to her pumping heart. "I cleaned up and changed my clothes," said Cassie. "Are you feeling any better?" asked Klaus. "A little," sighed Cassie.

She went back to stroking his hair. He yawned. "Stop that," he grumbled. "What?" asked Cassie, laughing. "Your stroking is putting me to sleep," said Klaus. She smiled.

Suddenly Stefan came out of the woods throwing a body off his shoulder. "I needed to kill him, I didn't have a choice," said Stefan. "It's o.k. I killed the rest of them too," said Klaus. "I need your blood, he bit me," said Stefan. Cassie jumped off her seat, causing Klaus to fall to the ground as she ran to her uncle.

"Ouch, seriously Cassie? The least you could do was to let me get up first," said Klaus, standing up and brushing dirt off his clothes. "Sorry. Can you give him your blood? Please?" asked Cassie. Klaus bit his arm and let the blood drip in to a bottle of beer, handing it to Stefan that drank it, healing his bite.

"Let's get out of here," said Klaus. "Yeah, let's go." Said Stefan. "Not driving!" called Cassie making Klaus chuckle.

* * *

Cassie was curled up on the passenger's seat. She was shivering.

"Is something wrong, love?" asked Klaus, touching her face, and pulling his hand right away. "She is burning up," said Klaus. Stefan leaned closer from the back seat, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Something went wrong in this falling," said Stefan. "But she was fine before," protested Klaus. "She is human, sometimes they have a late reaction to stuff," said Stefan.

Klaus parked the car in a motel's parking lot and paid for a room. Stefan pulled out his cellphone. Cassie was tangled in the blankets, still shivering.

"Who are you calling?" asked Klaus. "Her dad," said Stefan. "What?!" called Klaus puling the cellphone out of his hand. "I don't know how to take care of a sick girl," said Stefan. "And he does?" asked Klaus skeptically. "He raised her since she was a tiny baby, you think she never was sick before?" asked Stefan taking the phone back, and calling Damon.

Stefan told him what's going on.

"You need to cool her down, try with wet cloth, if it doesn't work, make her a cool shower," said Damon.

"What else?" asked Stefan. "She need to drink a lot, but slowly. I can be there if you tell me where you are," said Damon. Klaus that was listening carefully to the conversation shook his head.

"We will be fine, what else?" asked Stefan. "No blood, she may die and then she will be a vampire, I don't want that for her," said Damon. "I know, me neither, anything else?" asked Stefan. "Consider calling a doctor, compelled one if you must," said Damon. "O.k. thanks," said Stefan. "Call me when she is better," asked Damon. "Sure," said Stefan and hanged up.

He showed Klaus the list of things that Damon told him, he wrote it all down.

"Elijah," mumbled Cassie. "He is on his way," lied Stefan. "Would you wake me up when he is here?" asked Cassie. "Sure, baby girl," said Stefan. "Thanks, Uncle Stefan," said Cassie and drifted off to unconsciousness.

"How did she know it's you, but didn't remember where Elijah is?" asked Klaus while putting the wet cloth on her forehead. "She could hear my voice, and I used one of her nicks names. Elijah is not here right now, and she wants him, so she asked for him. She is not herself enough to remember where he is," explained Stefan. Klaus nodded in understanding.

"I will go get a doctor, stay with her, keep cooling her down," said Stefan and ran out.

"Come on, little friend, wake up, be better," said Klaus, squeezing the cloth in the bowl and watering it again before putting it back on Cassie's forehead.

Stefan came back an hour later with a tall, thin man that looked like he is in his forties. He started to check Cassie. Listening to her heart, checking her blood pressure, her stomach, and her pupils.

"It's not from the falling as you thought, it's just fever. I can make more tests, but I believe that with some rest, fluids and maybe some reduce fever pills or syrup, she will be fine in two or three days," said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. Now, forgot you ever met us, you never were here, you worked late, and you late home," Stefan compelled the man, looking straight in his eyes. "Repeat it," ordered Stefan. "I never met you, I was never here, I worked late, and late home," said the doctor. "Excellent, good bye," said Stefan and watched the man leaving.

* * *

"There is a drugs store next to the gas station we passed on our way here," said Klaus. "No need," said Stefan pulling out a little box with the headline 'pain killers and fever reducers', from Cassie's bag.

"How did you know?" asked Klaus. "She is a girl," said Stefan. "So?" asked Klaus innocently. Stefan stared at him. "She has it ones a month but she is not a werewolf?" tried Stefan to push him to the right direction. Klaus looked even more confused. Stefan sighed. "It was next to her tampons," said Stefan. "Oh," said Klaus.

"Where were you all this years? Under a rock?" asked Stefan. He woke Cassie up and helped her downed the pill with some water. "Human girls usually are my food, or bed toys, not my friends, I don't pay attention to their health stuff," said Klaus. "Still, you are not supposed to be ignorant, you can smell the blood, and notice that they are so angry they want to kill you with their bare hands," said Stefan, stroking Cassie hair. "Everyone wants to kill me with their bare hands, women and men," said Klaus. Stefan rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't remember her like that," said Klaus. "That because she is not like this; she becomes quiet, and grumpy, and she may bite your head off if you cross her, but she is not so angry," said Stefan. "Quiet and grumpy, that I can remember," said Klaus. "Good for you," said Stefan.

* * *

Cassie woke up an hour later.

"How do you feel?" asked Stefan. "Better. By the way, you were talking, a lot." Said Cassie. "I just gave Klaus a class about women's health," said Stefan.

"You mean…" started Cassie.

"Yeah," said Stefan.

Cassie ruffled Klaus' hair. "You are such a child," she told him before going to take a shower.

He frowned at her back.

* * *

"You are still too warm, at least you are not burning up," said Stefan. "Yeah, I am feeling better," said Cassie. She was in Klaus' arms, leaning on his chest.

They become really close friends, he was protective like a big brother.

Cassie was drifting off to sleep, just there in his arms.

* * *

The next day they drove to Chicago, stopping only in the gas station, to fill up gas and buy some sandwiches.

Now they were in a warehouse after Gloria the witch said she needs something from Rebecca so she can find out what went wrong with Klaus' hybrids.

Klaus pulled the dagger out of Rebecca's chest and compelled a man to let her feed of him.

"Cassie?" asked Klaus. Cassie was lying on the concrete floor. "It feel nice and I am tired, can I stay here, wait for Rebecca to wake up?" asked Cassie. Klaus crouched in front of her, touching her forehead. "She is burning up again," said Klaus. "I will be fine," promised Cassie. "O.k. we will be back soon, if Rebecca is angry, run and hide," said Klaus, making her laugh. He smiled and walked out of the warehouse with Stefan.

* * *

Cassie almost fell asleep when she realized that Elijah is in there too. She got up and opened a coffin. The lid was heavy, but she made it. The one she opened was Elijah's so she didn't need to open the others.

Cassie pulled out the dagger, put it next to Elijah and went to wait.

* * *

It didn't take long until Rebecca jumped out of the coffin in a dress from the twenties, and drank the poor man until he died. Then she turned to Cassie and sped at her, grabbing her by the throat.

"Who the hell are you?!" called Rebecca. "C-ca-ssie," she chocked. "Mm… no, it doesn't ring a bell," said Rebecca.

Suddenly Rebecca was on the floor and the pressure was gone. Instead of Rebecca stood Elijah. "Elijah!" called Cassie happily. "Hello," he said in a smile, still holding her close.

"Elijah where did you come from? Who is she?" asked Rebecca, standing up. "From the coffin, and my girlfriend," answered Elijah shortly. He framed Cassie face and frown. "You feel funny," he said. "I have fever, but I am fine," said Cassie. "What do you mean your girlfriend?" asked Rebecca.

"In a minute sister," said Elijah, looking at Cassie closely. "How did you get all those bruises and cuts?" asked Elijah. "I rolled down a hill, but I am fine. How are you?" asked Cassie.

"Hungry. What do you mean rolled down a hill? What hill? And where are we?" asked Elijah. "We are in a warehouse in Chicago. The hill I rolled down from is in the Rockies, I tripped. I have a sandwich if you want," said Cassie.

Rebecca chuckled. Both of them looked at her. "I like her innocence." Said Rebecca. Elijah rolled his eyes at his sister. "It's not the kind of hungry that I am," said Elijah. "Oh," said Cassie. He chuckled for a moment and then frowned when she suggested him her wrist.

"No," said Elijah. "Come on, it's not like you can take too much, I am still full of vervain," said Cassie. "Your father will kill me," said Elijah. "He already did it, and look, you are right here," said Cassie in a smile. He stroked her face.

"It will never happen again, I promise," said Elijah. "I don't mind," said Cassie. She looked at him as he pulled out his fangs. She could feel her heart pumping faster. Elijah sank his fangs in her wrist and started to drink her blood. She gasped.

Elijah pulled away very quickly. "You can take more, I am fine," said Cassie. "You are fine, I am not really, the vervain burns," said Elijah, wiping his mouth. "Oh, sorry." Said Cassie. "Don't worry about it, I am already feeling better," said Elijah.

"You look better too, brother, for someone that supposed to be in a coffin," said Klaus. Before Cassie could say anything, Rebecca stabbed Klaus with her dagger. He screamed and pulled it out.

* * *

"So you tricked me to leave you here so you can wake him?" asked Klaus, hurt. "Who will blame me if I did? But I didn't. I was almost a sleep when I remembered that Rebecca is not the only vampire in here," explained Cassie.

"You are supposed to be my friend," protested Klaus. "And you are supposed to be mine, you said you will wake him up, and it's been almost two months and you didn't," said Cassie. "Because I had a plan to follow," said Klaus. "Well, he is my boyfriend and I love him, it has more _value_ than any plan," said Cassie.

She could feel Elijah stiffing next to her, and at first she didn't understand why.

_He is my boyfriend and I love him_… _Oh My God_

Cassie cleared her throat. "I think I need some air," she said and ran out of the warehouse, followed by Elijah.

* * *

Cassie got in the back seat and locked the car from the inside.

"Open up," said Elijah knocking on the window. She shook her head. "Cassandra," called Elijah. She frowned at him, "my name is Cassie," she called back. "Open up!" he called, frustrated.

"Is it going to make you let me in if I confess and say that I love you too?" asked Elijah. She looked up at his face. "You do?" asked Cassie. "Very much, I just didn't know that you love me too, it caught me by surprise," said Elijah. She smiled at him, and unlocked the car.

Elijah slipped in to the back seat and pulled Cassie to him, kissing her deeply. He pushed her down on the back seat, lying on top of her, kissing her neck. Cassie bit her lips. "Elijah?" she mumbled. "Hmm?" he hammed to her neck, still kissing her. "I am having a fever without you making it higher." She told him. Elijah looked at her. Her eyes were shining like flashlights, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry," he stroked her face. She kissed his lips softly, and let him pull her up on to his lap. "Have you drink any water today?" asked Elijah. "Some, not much. I don't want to," said Cassie, snuggling closer to him. "You have to," said Elijah, lifting a bottle of water from the car's floor. He handed her the bottle and she drank some.

"What is it that you have? Flu? Virus? Bug?" asked Elijah. Stroking her hair. "I was kind of out for a few hours burning up, then the fever came down a bit and I felt better," said Cassie. "And now?" asked Elijah.

A tap on the window made her jump and she didn't had time to answer his question. It was Klaus.

Elijah put Cassie next to him, buckling her in her seat, Klaus came in from the other side, sitting next to her. Stefan was driving and Rebecca sat in the passenger seat.

"How are you doing baby girl?" asked Stefan. "I don't know," said Cassie. Klaus put his hand on her forehead. "She is still burning up, like this morning." Said Klaus. Elijah made a face.

"I saw that Elijah," said Cassie. "Saw what?" asked Elijah innocently. "The face you made when Nick touched my forehead," said Cassie. Klaus smiled smugly. "Since when he is Nick?" asked Elijah. "Since we become friends," said Cassie. "Nick doesn't have friends," said Rebecca. "Shut up Rebecca," sighed Cassie.

Cassie's arm dropped off Elijah.

"Cassandra? Cassie?" called Elijah, panicked. "That's it, I am driving to the nearest hospital," said Stefan, pushing down the gas pedal.

* * *

The doctor in the E.R said that they brought Cassie just on time. Apparently that she got some kind of virus in the Rockies, something that would have kill her in the next day or two.

"Why the hell did you take her to the Rockies?" asked Elijah. "She insisted to come with me in my quest. Didn't trust that you and Stefan will be safe with me at the time," said Klaus. Elijah sighed.

"How did you become friends?" asked Elijah. "Why do you want to know?" asked Klaus, uncomfortable. "My girlfriend is still unconscious in this room, I need the distraction," said Elijah. "We did some road bonding, she told us about the loophole thing, and she was nice to me when Stefan was… well not so much," said Klaus.

"That's it?" asked Elijah. Klaus shook his head. "What more?" asked Elijah. "She cared about me, she said that's what friends do, care for each other," said Klaus. "She actually got to you," said Elijah, a bit surprised. Klaus nodded, turning his gaze away.

Stefan came out of the room. "She is still out. The doctor said it's going to take a while, they cleaning her up, attacking the virus, but she need to fight hard," said Stefan.

"Can I see her?" asked Elijah. "Go ahead," said Stefan.

* * *

Elijah was standing above Cassie, stroking her hair. She had IV attached to her arm, and some other tubes. She had a respirator too.

Elijah was on a verge of tears. His little Cassie.

* * *

"Damon will be here soon," said Stefan. They were standing in the hallway just outside of Cassie's room. "What?" asked Klaus. "He was already in Chicago when I called him," said Stefan. "Be careful Stefan, if I will suspect that you are up to something, I will kill both of you," said Klaus angrily.

"Where is she Stefan?" asked Damon running to them in the hallway. "In this room, with Elijah," Stefan pointed out. Damon rushed in to the room.

* * *

Elijah stared at him with sad eyes.

Damon came closer to Cassie. Kissing her forehead. "Wake up cara mia, wake up," whispered Damon.

* * *

It's been days.

The four men spend their time in the hospital. Rebecca staid in a hotel room, stopping by, now and then.

Elijah was resting his head on the side of the bed, trying to push the exhaustion away.

He jumped when a little hand touched his head.

"Welcome back…" he whispered softly, smiling.


	11. Jealousy

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 11: Jealousy **

Cassie was eager to get out of the hospital. She felt much better and hated the white room, white curtains and white bed.

Klaus sent Damon back home, he never really liked him.

* * *

Cassie was kissing with Elijah.

She started to pull his tie away, opening his dress shirt. "Cassandra," he hissed. "Cassie," she corrected him for the million time. Elijah pulled away, buttoning up his shirt.

"We are in the hospital," said Elijah. "I don't care, I want to be out of here, now." Said Cassie. "The doctor will check you today, and then we will see," said Elijah. He was looking around, searching for his tie. "I think it flew out of the window," said Cassie. Elijah sighed, "Never mind then," said Elijah. She giggled.

Cassie pulled him to a kiss. "Maybe I can manage to throw all of your clothes out of the window," whispered Cassie. He kissed her softly. "Tempting my dear, maybe later." Said Elijah, smiling. She giggled. "Smug bastard," said Cassie making him chuckled.

Cassie stroked his face softly. He frowned. "What's on your mind Cassandra?" asked Elijah. "Why can't you call me Cassie?" asked Cassie. He shrugged. "It's not what bothers you," said Elijah. She smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Later, the doc' is here," said Cassie.

Elijah turned to the door. "Hello doctor," said Elijah. The young doctor step forward, nodding in Elijah's direction. "I heard you want out of here," said the doctor and started checking her.

After a few moments he took off his stethoscope and smiled. "I will sign your release forms," said the doctor. She smiled widely at him. He was young, and blond, and had the brightest blue eyes.

Cassie saw Elijah's face change, fangs extending, blooded eyes, bold veins beneath them. "Elijah!" called Cassie and he turned back. The doctor frowned at her shout, not aware to the fact that he almost become lunch for a very jealous vampire.

"I will go sign those forms." Said the doctor. "Thank you," said Cassie. He nodded and left.

* * *

Elijah sat on her bed as she got out of it. "I thought that I am the jealous one in this relationship," said Cassie. "He was flirting with you," said Elijah. "So? It doesn't give you the right to eat him for lunch," said Cassie. He turned his head as she took off her hospital gown and put on her bra. She smiled at his nobleness and put on a blue blouse, blue jeans and her black leather jacket.

She warped her arms around him from behind. "Shoes and we can leave," said Cassie and kissed his cheek. He pulled her to his lap and started to put the shoes on her feet. She giggled.

"Done," said Elijah and kissed her lips. "You have no reason to get jealous, no one is better than you, not for me. You are perfect for me," said Cassie softly stroking his face. He looked in to her eyes, deeply, seriously, looking for doubt. All he could see was an ocean of bright blue.

She hugged him tightly.

"Ready to go?" asked Klaus from the doorway.

* * *

At the car was Rebecca, wearing an update clothes. Apparently she used her free time to 'rob' her brother for daggering her. She was driving, next to her sat Stefan, and at the back seat were Elijah, Cassie and Klaus.

Elijah was looking out of the car's window. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Cassie, stroking his cheek. "Sure," said Elijah. "You are a terrible liar, love," said Cassie. Elijah smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I can't agree with that, he is a great liar," said Stefan. Elijah looked remorseful. "It's the second time you do that Uncle Stefan. Stop drinking human's blood, it's make you nasty," said Cassie, squeezing Elijah's hand. He returned the squeeze, his eyes still in the window. "I am just saying the true, one brother is a liar, and the other is a heartless psychopath," said Stefan. Rebecca hissed at him.

"Shut up Uncle Stefan, seriously," said Cassie angrily. "Or what?" asked Stefan. "Or I will snap your neck and make you to shut up," said Cassie.

Klaus leaned forward looking at his brother. "What a pixy like her doing with a boring guy like you?" asked Klaus. "I already answered this question," said Cassie before Elijah could reply.

"Please, I missed that part, do answer it again," said Rebecca. "He is a great kisser, nothing boring in this department," said Cassie. Rebecca chuckled. "I am starting to like her, she is your best choice so far," said Rebecca. Cassie smiled.

"Is that a blush on your cheeks brother?" asked Klaus, making Cassie to look up at Elijah's face. "No," said Elijah. "I think it is," said Klaus, smug.

"Elijah," said Cassie. "Hmm?" he hammed, turning to face her. Cassie pulled him closer, capturing his lips with hers. He kissed her back, sinking in to the kiss. He could never resist Cassie's kisses.

"We are here," called Rebecca. Cassie pulled away, Elijah almost whimpered in protest. "Where is it 'here'?" asked Cassie. "Gloria's," said Klaus. "Who is she and why are we here?" asked Elijah. "She is a witch, and we are here to find out why my hybrids died," said Klaus, getting out of the car. "O.k." sighed Elijah, getting out of the car and pulling Cassie with him, never letting go of her hand.

* * *

"You came back, took you long enough," said Gloria. Cassie looked at the old witch that was suddenly staring at her. "We had a little delay," said Klaus. Elijah pulled Cassie behind him, growling.

Klaus stared at him with raised eyebrow. "Possessive a bit, your brother?" asked Gloria. "Why are you staring at the girl?" asked Rebecca. "Because she is a rare creature," said Gloria. Elijah was vamping out completely, growling louder.

"She is not only aware of what she is, her mate is one of the creatures that his creation caused this side effect, the loophole of nature's girl," said Gloria. "What the hell is she talking about?" asked Rebecca. "It's a long story," said Klaus.

"I can summarize it," said Gloria. Cassie shook her head, she wanted to tell Elijah about it in private. "When the original witch created the original vampires, something else was created with them. This kind of girl shows up ones in a while, sometimes she knows what she is, most of the time she doesn't, and mate with a vampire or a human. The thing is, that it doesn't matter, she can be conceived by both," finished Gloria.

* * *

Elijah went back to normal, and turned to face Cassie. He was shocked.

"I was planning to tell you-"

"When?" Elijah cut her off, his face was hard.

"Soon, I just… just…"

"Just what? Too busy replacing me with my brother?" he asked, hurt.

"What?! No! He is my friend, just my friend, nothing happened between us!" protested Cassie. She was in verge of tears.

"It doesn't look that way," said Elijah. "Nick! Tell him that I am telling the true, tell him!" called Cassie staring at Klaus with wet eyes.

"Brother she is telling you the true, nothing happened between Cassie and me," said Klaus. "And I supposed to trust your word?" asked Elijah angrily. "You are supposed to trust mine!" called Cassie, the tears already streaming down her cheeks. Elijah said nothing.

Cassie shook her head and started to walk out of the bar. Suddenly she stopped, turned and walked fast straight to Gloria. She punched her fist in to Gloria's nose. "Mind your own business, stupid witch," said Cassie and left. Klaus stared after her in awe, so did Rebecca. Stefan looked bored and Elijah disappeared.

* * *

Cassie climbed the stairs of a building to its roof. She needed to calm herself, and she didn't find a better way than her favorite hobby. She jumped to the next roof, and the next one, and the one after that, one by one.

* * *

Elijah on the other hand, went to the hospital. He was furious and needed to get it on someone.

"Hi, you are Cassie Salvatore's boyfriend, right?" it was the same blond, boyish doctor that flirt with Cassie earlier. Elijah compelled him to shut up and pushed him in to an empty room.

Elijah vamped out and sank his fangs in to the young doctor's neck. The young man put up a fight, not that he had any chance against a powerful original vampire like Elijah.

Eventually Elijah was the one to pull away. He couldn't kill him, not if he wants to get Cassie back. He gave the doctor just enough of his blood to heal up the damage he did to his neck. "Continue as usual, you haven't seen me since I took off with Cassie, nothing different happened to you," said Elijah, compelling him.

The doctor nodded and Elijah disappeared.

* * *

Cassie looked at her phone. Elijah's picture showed up on her screen. She touched the word ignore and jump to the next roof.

She missed it. Not enough to fall to her death, but also not enough to climb up. She was practically hung between sky and earth by one hand. Cassie did her best to hold on. Her phone rang again but she couldn't reach it.

"E-L-I-J-A-H!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. She knew there is no chance he could hear her.

* * *

Elijah looked up. He could have sworn he heard his little Cassie calling his name. "Locate Cassie's phone," he said to his smartphone. He never believed he will actually use this app. Her address showed up on his screen and he sped away.

* * *

Cassie couldn't hold anymore. She released her hand when a strong hand grabbed it and pulled her up, straight in to Elijah's arms. She hugged him tight, sobbing. "You heard me," she whimpered. "Yes, my little one, I did," he replied softly.

He just held her, there on the roof, not knowing if she will still want him after the way he treat her. Or more importantly, if she will still want him after he will tell her what he did.

* * *

Elijah took her in to a small restaurant, getting a place in a privet cornered booth.

They ordered some spaghetti with meatballs and coke. For a while they just ate quietly.

"I am sorry," said Elijah suddenly. She looked up at him. "I shouldn't have talk to you that way, or suspect you, or treat you so badly," he continued looking at her, hoping for her forgiveness.

"I planned to tell you everything when we will have some privacy, that's why I didn't tell you yet," said Cassie. "Please forgive me," he asked. Cassie kissed his lips softly. "Done," she smiled.

"Now, about Nick," started Cassie. "What about him?" asked Elijah, frowning. "I do love him," Elijah's face fell. He already lost her. "Let me finish," said Cassie. Elijah nodded. "I love him because he is your brother, and my friend, just my friend," said Cassie. He nodded again, still looking down.

"What is it?" asked Cassie, getting closer to him on the round seat in the booth. "Well, I did something earlier, when I was angry with you," said Elijah, still avoiding her eyes.

Cassie framed his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her. "It's o.k. Just tell me, whatever it is that you did, we will deal with it, I promise," promised Cassie softly. He buried his face in her shoulder, still avoiding her eyes. She warped her arms around him. "That bad?" she asked.

"I fed on the blond doctor," said Elijah in to her shoulder. She noticed his choice of words, 'fed' and not 'killed'. "How is he?" asked Cassie. "I healed him with my blood, and compelled him to forget, but…" he didn't finish his sentence. "But you wanted to kill him," she finished it for him. He just nodded.

Cassie was stroking his head softly. "Well, now I am sure that you are dangerous when you get jealous," said Cassie. He hugged her tighter. "Aren't you mad?" asked Elijah. "No, you didn't kill him. I am proud of you," said Cassie, kissing his head.

"Really?" asked Elijah, looking in her eyes. She kissed his lips, warping her arms around him. He kissed her back, deeply.

Cassie pulled away a bit. "We need to get the check and we need to get a bed," breathed Cassie. "I am not sleeping with you even that I really want to," said Elijah. "What the hell that supposed to mean?" asked Cassie, frustrated, getting back to her place on the other side of the table. "Language," reminded her Elijah. "Forget about my language and explained yourself," said Cassie, angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

Elijah tried not to smile.

_She looks so cute this way. _

"You are sixteen, it's awfully too young for this," said Elijah. "For a random unprotected sex yeah, but not for sex with my boyfriend," protested Cassie. Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "There is an age for a random unprotected sex?" he asked, smirking. Cassie kicked him under the table. "I am serious," she said. "So do I," said Elijah, the smirk gone.

"You are a thousand years old! I will always be too young!" she whispered. "I am still a man my dear, I wouldn't wait for a millennium to pass, as I said before, I do want to sleep with you," said Elijah.

It made her blush. She opened her mouth to ask something but then change her mind. Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "When then?" she asked eventually.

"Will see," said Elijah. "Seriously?! Maybe I just find someone else-" it made Elijah growl. "Not funny," said Elijah. "Maybe it's not a joke," said Cassie. He growled again. "Fine I am not serious, I don't want anyone else but you," said Cassie. Elijah face softened, his eyes warmed up. "But I don't want to be an old virgin neither," she said. "An old virgin?! You are sixteen!" he said, shocked.

_What wrong with this generation? What do they teach them at school?_

"Elijah!" she whined. "Let's wait till you become twenty," said Elijah. "Four years?! Are you even capable to wait that long?" asked Cassie. This time she was the one to smirk. "Hmm. Good point, maybe not. Will see then, definitely not today," said Elijah.

Cassie giggled. "What now?" he sighed. "Nothing, will see," said Cassie.

They paid the check and went back to meet with Klaus, Rebecca and Stefan.


	12. Seduction

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 12: Seduction **

"Now what?" asked Elijah after Klaus told him that Gloria left without giving him the answers he need.

"Now we found ourselves another witch," said Klaus looking at Cassie. "Why are you looking at Cassie? She is not a witch," said Elijah. "True, but she has friends, full family of witches with great pancakes," said Klaus, smirking. Elijah looked confused.

"No way! You are not dragging **MY** Mary in to this mess, she is mine, my friend, my second family," said Cassie. "What if I said please?" asked Klaus. "The answer is still no," said Cassie. Klaus stared at her for a moment, she stared back.

"Fine; we will get another one," said Klaus eventually. "Thank you," said Cassie. "Sure sweetheart," said Klaus, smiling. Rebecca looked at Klaus, then at Elijah that shared with her a confused look.

"What? I really meant it when I said she is my friend, you don't twist your friend's arm," said Klaus. "Well, especially if the friend is my girl," said Elijah. "No, there is nothing to do with that," said Klaus, smirking. Cassie rolled her eyes at him and Elijah was ready to jump at Klaus.

"Easy, sweetheart, don't let him get to you," said Cassie, her hands on Elijah's chest. Elijah looked at her and she could feel him relax.

"And you," she turned to Klaus. "Grow up already," said Cassie. He gave her his dimpled smile. She slapped the back of his head and got in the car.

"Did I say that I really like her?" said Rebecca with a wide smile. "Yes, sister. You did," said Klaus, frowning.

* * *

Elijah warped his arm around Cassie in the back seat. "Who is Mary?" asked Elijah. "She is an old witch that has the loveliest pancakes' house, that everyone is welcome in there, no judgment at all," said Cassie. "Sounds nice," said Elijah. "I will take you there once, you will love it," said Cassie. He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Where are we going?" asked Stefan. "To meet with a witch that answer to the name Bonnie Bennett, in a little town named Mystic Falls," said Klaus before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Cassie took her folded jacket and covered sleeping Klaus with it. Elijah kissed her forehead. "You care for him," said Elijah. "Of course, he is my friend," said Cassie.

"What made him so comfortable with you?" asked Elijah, curious. "Well, I think it was our first night on the road," started Cassie. "You didn't sleep that night," said Stefan. "Yes, I was a wake. Nick had a nightmare. At first I thought it will pass, but then he whimpered, and I realized it was a really bad nightmare. So I woke him up, and helped him to go back to sleep. After that, he really warmed up to me," finished Cassie.

"How did you help him go back to sleep?" asked Rebecca. Cassie giggled. "I stroked his head, he is really like a child at this aspect," said Cassie. Elijah sighed. "He is a child at a lot of aspects," he said. "True," agreed Cassie, chuckling quietly.

Klaus turned in his seat, leaning closer to her. It made her smile.

* * *

While Klaus, Rebecca and Stefan went to the school, Cassie took Elijah to the boarding house. They both were exhausted and just cuddle in her bed, falling asleep at the moment their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

At the morning, they were informed that Klaus find out about Elena, but that he is also got his answers. Elena's blood finish the hybrid transition, as it did with Tyler.

So Klaus left with some of Elena's blood to create his hybrids, leaving Stefan and Rebecca behind to babysit Elena.

* * *

"Elijah I'm bored," called Rebecca. "And you want me to do what exactly?" asked Elijah. "I don't know!" she called frustrated.

They were at the boarding house's living room, Elijah was reading and Rebecca was complaining. Cassie was at school.

"Cassandra will be here soon, maybe you could do some girls'… staff," said Elijah, his eyes never leaving the pages. Rebecca was at school too, but she came back earlier.

"Hi, I am home!" called Cassie, closing the door behind her.

"Elijah?" she asked. "Living room!" he called. Cassie came in and leaned over the couch to kiss his lips. "I missed you," she said. "Missed you too," said Elijah in a smile.

"How was your first day as a junior?" he asked. "Regular," she shrugged. "Enough with that, I'm bored," said Rebecca. "I am going to the mall, no homework on the first day, thank god, want to come?" said Cassie. "Of course, I still have Nick credit card," said Rebecca, smirking. Elijah sighed. "See you soon, my love," said Cassie kissing him again before grabbing her purse and leaving with Rebecca. Luckily, she had a car.

* * *

"So what did you had in mind?" asked Rebecca as they got in to the mall.

"Sexy underwear," said Cassie. "Seriously?" asked Rebecca. "I need to seduce your brother somehow, since he thinks I am too young for sex," said Cassie. "Wow, I am definitely don't need to know about that staff, not when it comes to my brother," Rebecca frowned. "Fine, just tell me if what I choose is sexy enough," said Cassie. "o.k." sighed Rebecca.

Cassie tried a lot of staff. Different shapes, different colors, different amount of fabric, with lace, without lace, with different kinds of lace. Eventually she chose three different underwear, in the colors black, red and purple.

"Lovely, now what?" asked Rebecca. "Anything that you want," said Cassie in a smile. Rebecca returned the smile.

* * *

"So you live here now?" asked Damon, sipping on his glass of blood. "It's temporary, Cassandra invited us, and we accepted the offer," replied Elijah. He was still reading, apparently, Stefan's diaries.

"Is this one of my brother's diaries?" asked Damon. "Yes, he is pretty gloomy, but interesting nevertheless," said Elijah. "Did you get permission for that? Or the originals just take what they want now?" asked Damon, annoyed. "We, the originals as you stated, always take what we want. But a diary is something privet, I would know, since I have my own, so yes, I got Stefan's permission." Answered Elijah.

"Elijah?" called Cassie. "Still in the living room!" he called back.

* * *

Cassie came in with Rebecca in tow, both of them caring a lots of shopping bags.

She put down the bags and leaned to kiss Elijah. "Hi," she smiled. "Hello, did you had… fun?" he replied. "A lot of it," she kissed him again.

Damon cleared his throat.

"Hi dad," said Cassie. Kissing his cheek. "You forgot to tell me that he moved in," said Damon. "He is not really moved in, it's temporary," said Cassie. Elijah hid a smile. Damon frowned.

"He can have one of the rooms upstairs," said Damon. "No, he is staying with me, like last night," said Cassie. "No," said Damon. "Cassandra, he is right-" started Elijah, his voice trailed off when she glared at him.

"I am not going to rape you Elijah," said Cassie.

Damon mouth fell open. Rebecca chuckled. "Now he is definitely gets his own room," said Damon. "No way," said Cassie. "It's that or out," said Damon.

Cassie turned around, grabbed Rebecca's car keys, and went outside, slamming the front door behind her.

"Elijah," said Rebecca. "Yes?" asked Elijah. "Go after her!" she said frustrated. He ran out.

_God, sometimes her smart brother is an idiot_

* * *

Elijah succeeded to catch Cassie.

"Sorry," said Elijah, getting in to the passenger seat. Cassie said nothing and started to drive.

"Cassie," said Elijah. Still nothing. "Cassie I am sorry," said Elijah. Nothing.

"Would you talk to me?!" he asked angrily.

"Why don't you sleep in my dad's room if he is so right?" asked Cassie, angry.

"He is not my type," said Elijah. Cassie turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"What? I never was in to men," he said, making her giggle. She looked back on the road.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Elijah. "To eat pancakes," said Cassie. "Oh," said Elijah. She chuckled. "Don't worry, Mary is going to love you," said Cassie stroking his cheek. "Do **you** love me?" asked Elijah. "Of course, the fact that sometimes you piss me off doesn't mean that I stop loving you," said Cassie softly and kissed his lips. "I love you too," said Elijah. She smiled. "I know,"

* * *

It took them three hours to get to the pancakes' house.

Cassie got out of the car, Elijah following her closely. It was quite late in the evening, so the place was empty.

"Mary?" called Cassie. "Twice in two months? You make an old lady to feel really special," said Mary, coming from the kitchen. Cassie smiled and hugged her. "You are special Mary," said Cassie.

"This is the boyfriend I believe? Nick's older brother?" asked Mary. "Yes ma'am, I am Elijah," said Elijah shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, young man," said Mary. "Nice to meet you too," said Elijah.

"Why don't you get your seat and I will be there in a minute?" suggested Mary. "Sure, thanks," said Cassie.

* * *

They sat at Cassie's regular spot eating pancakes and drinking coffee.

"I am curious, how was my brother when you brought him here?" asked Elijah. "Well, not himself at first, shy even," said Cassie. "My brother? Shy? That's new," chuckled Elijah. "He was overwhelmed; I introduced him as Nick, Mary didn't know who he is, and she was warm, he doesn't really used to the warmth," said Cassie. "True, we are not very warm family," said Elijah. "Amm… you are pretty warm," said Cassie. Elijah kissed her lips.

* * *

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Mary. "Not at all," said Elijah in a smile.

"So, an original, not more not less," said Mary. Cassie almost chocked on her coffee.

"You knew? When my brother was here?" asked Elijah. "I wasn't sure, but now that you are here I am sure," said Mary, smiling. "You know me?" asked Elijah. "Well, not like your brother, you are pretty easy to get the eyes on," said Mary.

"What made you suspected at Nick?" asked Cassie. "I shook his hand, it felt different," said Mary. "Of course, witches can tell what we are, you feel the darkness and death," said Elijah. "Yes, but I am quite different, my blood line is… strong," said Mary.

"You knew he is a hybrid?" asked Elijah, surprised. "Something like that," said Mary. "That's… impressive," said Elijah. "You shouldn't hide his identity, the policy of the place is concluding everyone, hybrids, originals or anything else as long as they don't cause any troubles in here," said Mary. "Sorry," said Cassie. "It's o.k." said Mary.

They were quiet for a while.

"Does he know about you?" asked Mary, looking at both of them, one at the time. "Yes," said Cassie. "So, what bothers you kid? I can sense there is something, as I can tell that Elijah notice something too," said Mary, looking at Elijah. "She is right," said Elijah, looking at Cassie.

Cassie said nothing, just played with what left from the pancakes on her plate. "Well, I will leave you two to talk," said Mary and stood up. "Thank you," said Elijah, smiling. She nodded to him and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what bothers you?" asked Elijah. "You didn't tell me what you think about all the loophole… thing," said Cassie. "Don't called it a thing, it's part of who you are," said Elijah softly. "Tell me what you think," said Cassie. "Well, I don't know," he shrugged. "But it changes everything!" she called out. "Not really, you are still the same Cassie, it only means that I actually will need to learn how to use a condom," said Elijah, smirking. "It's not funny," she whined.

He stroked her cheek. "Is it the children issue? That what this is all about? You are afraid I don't want any?" asked Elijah. "Do you want any?" asked Cassie. "Yes, when the time is right and with you," said Elijah. "And if I was just a regular human?" asked Cassie. "My answer stays the same, it's just the way to achieve it that changes," said Elijah.

"Why couldn't you just said that earlier?!" she cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Elijah grabbed her hand, and puled Cassie to sit on his lap. "You are sixteen, why would I talk with you about children?" he asked softly, wiping her cheeks with his hand. Cassie took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hi dad," said Cassie. "Where the hell are you?" asked Damon. "In some hotel with Elijah, having sex like rabbits," said Cassie. Elijah rolled his eyes at her. "It's not funny," said Damon. "Who said I am kidding?" asked Cassie. Elijah grabbed her phone. "Hey!" she protested.

"We are at the pancakes' house, eating, talking. That's all," said Elijah. "Put my daughter back on please," said Damon. "Sure," said Elijah, giving Cassie the phone back. "When are you coming home?" asked Damon. "We will be on our way soon," said Cassie. "O.k. drive safely," said Damon. "Always do, dad." Said Cassie. "Good. Bye now," said Damon. "Bye, dad." Said Cassie and ended the call.

"Home?" asked Elijah. "Home," breathed Cassie. He eyed her carefully. "I will drive, you are too tired," said Elijah. "o.k." she replied. Elijah paid the check and after a quick good bye to Mary, they hit the road, driving home.

* * *

Cassie fell asleep after they drove half of the way home.

She only opened her eyes when Elijah parked the car in front of the boarding house.

"Hello, slept well?" smiled Elijah. She pulled him in to a kiss.

"I will take it as a yes," said Elijah. Cassie giggled.

He came to her side in the car and opened the door for her.

They came in to the house chattering lightly on Mary and the pancakes' house.

* * *

"Good you are here, I need to get out so behave," said Damon. "What's wrong dad?" asked Cassie. "Nothing, just something with Elena," said Damon. Cassie rolled her eyes at him. "I mean it, behave," said Damon, passing by them to the front door, only stopping to drop a kiss on Cassie's forehead.

Cassie waited until she heard the car drives away.

"You are sleeping at my room tonight," said Cassie. Elijah just sighed.

* * *

Elijah was reading in Cassie's bed; it was yet another of Stefan's diaries.

Cassie was in her adjoined bathroom; he could hear her hair dryer.

He didn't look up from the diary until he heard the door locked.

Elijah was staring at Cassie; his mouth half open in shock.

Cassie was wearing one of her new sexy underwear, the red one. It has two pieces. The top was with thin straps adorned with lace and somewhat silky. The bottom was lacy panties, not too transparent but not exactly covering either.

Elijah dropped the diary when Cassie started to kiss him. He hugged her close to his bare chest. His tongue slipped in to her mouth, tasting the space, entwining with hers.

Cassie started to kiss his neck. Elijah sighed, his eyes closed. "You are stubborn," he mumbled. "I am a Salvatore, we are all stubborn," she giggled.

"I don't have any…" started Elijah, stroking her hair, kissing her shoulder. "First drawer," answered Cassie. Elijah reached for the drawer and then looked at Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

"How many did you bought? Million and two?" asked Elijah. She blushed and giggled. "I bought a lot, in all of the sizes," said Cassie. "Mm…" hummed Elijah, revolving a condom in his fingers. "Do you know how to use it?" asked Cassie. "I think so," said Elijah. His face got the same color of Cassie's. "O.k." said Cassie and captured his lips with hers once more.

Elijah slipped the condom to its place and pulled off Cassie's top. They got under the covers, kissing, and exploring every inch of skin. They made love slowly and passionately for the very first time.

* * *

When they were done, Cassie smiled at Elijah. "How are you?" asked Elijah, stroking her messy hair. "Content, happy, satisfied, really loving you," said Cassie, kissing his lips softly. "You?" asked Cassie a bit concerned. It was her first time, while he has millions to compere to. "Mmm…" he hummed. "Pretty much the same," smiled Elijah.

"Really?" asked Cassie. "Really, it was the best night I ever had," he said softly. Cassie smiled at him and curled up against his chest. Elijah warped his arms around her warm body hugging her tight. "Good night Cassie," whispered Elijah. "Good night my love," she whispered back as they both drifted in to sleep.


	13. The Night Of The Dead

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 13: The Night Of The Dead**

At morning, they shared a shower and went down for coffee and breakfast.

Cassie was opening and closing the kitchen's cabinets. "What are you looking for?" asked Damon. He and Elijah were drinking coffee at the kitchen's table. "Birth control pills, do we have any?" asked Cassie.

Both Elijah and Damon spit out their coffee. Damon was aware to the whole loophole issue, he just didn't expect... well, that. Cassie looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat and went back to his coffee and newspaper after wiping up the table.

"You slept with my daughter, in my house?!" called Damon angrily. "Well…" started Elijah. He looked at Cassie, then at furious Damon. "I have nothing," he finally said and Cassie burst out laughing. "It's so not funny Cassandra," said Damon. "No pills then? I will ask Bonnie on the way to school," said Cassie. She took a sip from Elijah's coffee, grabbed her school bag and went for the door. "I am coming with you," called Elijah and followed her quickly.

* * *

Cassie was laughing as she started her walk to Bonnie's house. "It's not funny," said Elijah. "Yes it is, and you are cute, you really are," said Cassie, taking his hand in hers and kissing his lips.

They just got to Bonnie's.

Cassie knocked on her door.

"OH hey, what's up?" asked Bonnie as she opened the door. "Really great, can we come in?" asked Cassie. Bonnie looked at Elijah. "Hmm… o.k. I hope you never use this invitation against me," said Bonnie to Elijah. "I won't, you have my word." Said Elijah. "Your word didn't prove much in the past, let's see what will happen this time. Come in Elijah, Cassie." Said Bonnie. Elijah bowed his head in respect and went in after Cassie.

"So how can I help?" asked Bonnie after closing the door. "Do you have any birth control pills?" asked Cassie. Elijah cleared his throat in embarrassment. Bonnie looked at him. "Do you mind if I busy myself in your books?" asked Elijah. Bonnie chuckled. "Be my guest," said Bonnie. "Thank you," said Elijah. He almost run to the other room while Cassie followed Bonnie to her kitchen giggling.

"Here, take this until you buy some," said Bonnie and gave her a package. "Thanks," said Cassie and put the package in her bag. "Why do you need it anyway? He is a vampire," said Bonnie. "Right, you don't know. Basically the loophole thing means that I can get pregnant with a human, but also with a vampire," explained Cassie. "Wait, are you telling me that last night you and Elijah…?" asked Bonnie. "Yes, and it was amazing," said Cassie. "You know it's not enough right? Did he used…?" asked Bonnie. "Yes." Said Cassie. "So you will be fine," said Bonnie. "Thank you, doc' sex," said Cassie, rolling her eyes.

"I really care for you, I don't really like your dad, or your boyfriend, and barely tolerant your uncle…"

"Thanks Bonnie, I got your point," said Cassie, narrowing her eyes at her. "Sorry, what I meant is that I am your friend, and I do care," said Bonnie. Cassie smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Bon-Bon," said Cassie.

"Elijah we are leaving," called Cassie. "Thank god," mumbled Elijah and flee out of the door. Bonnie stared after him. "Next time come alone for girls' stuff, I actually feel sorry for him," said Bonnie. Cassie laugh. "See you at school," she said and left.

* * *

"Are you o.k. honey?" asked Cassie. "In moments like this I hate being a vampire," said Elijah. "Ho…" said Cassie softly warping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. "My poor vampire; look at the bright side, Bonnie gave me a full package of pills and we have more than enough condoms, it means we can have a lot of sex," whispered Cassie. Elijah kissed her lips. "Unless Damon will lock me out of your house," said Elijah. "He will not, I promise," said Cassie stroking his hair. Elijah brushed his nose with hers.

"You will late for school," he made a face. She kissed him again. "See you later?" she asked. He nodded and let her go.

* * *

Cassie was walking to her locker when she saw her uncle grabbing Elena by her arm. She knew his switch is off, since Klaus compelled him to turn it off but it still was disturbing to see her uncle like that.

"Uncle Stefan, chilled," said Cassie, stepping between him and Elena. "It's none of your busyness Cassandra," said Stefan. "You don't need to be abusive, I don't like her but she is a girl," said Cassie. "Mind your own busyness," growled Stefan. "Keep your hands to yourself," said Cassie angrily.

Stefan tried to get to Elena but Cassie pushed him away and he pushed back, throwing her to the floor. "Cassandra!" called Elena and rushed to her side. "I am fine," snapped Cassie and stood up. Stefan left without even looking at her. Her loving uncle pushed her to the floor and walked away like it was nothing.

"You are bleeding," said Elena. "It's nothing, my head hit the floor when he… I… got there," mumbled Cassie. "I am sorry," said Elena. "Sure, whatever, I am going home, tell Jeremy I will grab his notes later," said Cassie. "Sure, thank you," said Elena. "Yeah, whatever," said Cassie and left.

* * *

"Hi where is Damon?" asked Rebecca. "I don't know, he wasn't here when I came back," said Elijah, half smiling. "Hmm… you are really happy," said Rebecca, narrowing her eyes at him. He shrugged.

"You slept with Cassie!" she called out. "Sister your tact is amazing," said Elijah, rolling his eyes at her. "What made you give in? It was the red sexy underwear right?" asked Rebecca. "I am not talking with you about that!" called Elijah. Rebecca giggled. "Congrats, brother." Said Rebecca. "Shut up or get out," said Elijah.

Rebecca wanted to answer when she smelled blood.

"Blood," said Rebecca as they heard the front door closed.

"Cassie's blood," said Elijah jumping off the couch.

* * *

Cassie went straight to the kitchen, looking for some ice. Her head stopped bleeding but her face still hurt.

"What happened?" asked Elijah rushing to her side. "Nothing," said Cassie. He pulled the ice from her face. A bruise was already there. He checked the cut in her head where she hit the floor and the skin broke.

"Who did it?" asked Elijah, biting his wrist to give her his blood. "Dad said no; he doesn't want me to become a vampire by mistake," said Cassie. Elijah sighed. Rebecca pulled out a first aid kit, giving it to Elijah. "I will leave you alone; watch her, she hit her head," ordered Rebecca and left.

"Who did it to you?" asked Elijah, putting some alcohol on her cut. She hissed in pain. "Sorry." He kissed her nose and put a Band-Aid on her cut. She looked so sad that for a while he just held her in his arms.

"It was Stefan, wasn't it?" asked Elijah eventually. "How did you know?" asked Cassie. "Only someone close to you will punch you and made you so sad, otherwise you will get furious, and kill them," said Elijah. "Surprisingly I interfere in the favor of Elena, that I hate," said Cassie. "He hurt her?" asked Elijah. "Not really, he tried to drag her with him and she didn't want to go, so he grabbed her and I interfered," said Cassie. "I am sorry, it's because Nicklaus compelled him," said Elijah, stroking her hair.

"I will punch Nick to death when he come back," said Cassie. "Let me help," he said in a smile. Cassie laughed and kissed him.

* * *

"Let me see," asked Elijah after a while. Cassie pulled away the ice bag. He grimaced. "It's looks awful," said Elijah. "Nothing that make up can't hide," said Cassie.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" called Damon and rushed to Cassie, pushing Elijah away. "Ouch! Don't touch!" whined Cassie and snuggled in to Elijah's embrace.

Damon vamped out, growling. "God! It wasn't me! Why would I hurt my Cassie?!" called Elijah, frustrated. "She is nothing yours," said Damon. "Yes I am, and he is mine." Said Cassie. Damon sighed.

"I need a drink, you can tell me what happened in the living room," said Damon and walked out of the kitchen. Cassie and Elijah followed him.

* * *

Damon poured two drinks, one he put in Elijah's hand. He didn't even mind when Cassie sat on Elijah's lap. Elijah was patting her back in a soothing manner. Cassie sniffed his glass, he let her to take a sip, and for a moment Damon stared at her, tilting his head to the side.

She coughed, and Elijah chuckled. "It's disgusting," she frowned. "Not really my dear, it's actually a very good one, good flavor," said Elijah. "Disgusting," she insisted. Damon sighed again.

"It was Stefan right?" asked Damon. She just nodded. Damon threw his glass on the wall, furious. Cassie shrank, and Elijah held her tighter. "Not my daughter. He can do anything to anyone, but not to my daughter," said Damon and started to pace.

"Dad, he is not himself, you know that, his switch is off, and he is compelled, and drinks human blood, he is not Stefan," said Cassie. "You think I can just forget that he hurt my little girl?" asked Damon. "I want you to. When he will come back, and you know he will, he will suffer a lot more," said Cassie. "You think it will be enough?!" asked Damon. "You would have known what she means if you have read his diaries. Why do you think your brother still has his heart in his chest after hurting my Cassie?" said Elijah.

"He is going to hate himself for a very long time, if you go to him now, it will make you hate him, and I don't want you to, dad. I don't want you to hate your brother," said Cassie.

"When did you grow up like that?" asked Damon softly. She shrugged. Damon kissed the top of her head. "Love you," said Damon. "Love you too, dad." Said Cassie as he walked outside.

Cassie sighed. "He is going to beat the crap out of him, isn't he?" asked Cassie. "Probably. Well he is your father, it's in his blood to go and do something after you got hurt like that," said Elijah.

"I am tired; what do you think about cuddling in the middle of the morning?" asked Cassie. "Sounds great," said Elijah in a smile.

They walked up the stairs to her room, to cuddle in her bed.

* * *

Cassie slept until the next morning. She woke up to find that Elijah wasn't there. She huffed and called him.

"Good morning," answered Elijah. "Where did you go?" she whined. "Amm… I had some stuff to do, sorry." Said Elijah. "Are you coming back?" asked Cassie. "Of course I am coming back sweetheart, I will never leave you behind," said Elijah softly. "Promise?" asked Cassie. "I swear," said Elijah.

Suddenly something was crashed downstairs.

"I got to go," said Cassie. "Are you alright?" asked Elijah, concerned. "Sure. I love you," said Cassie. "I love you too," said Elijah before hanging up.

Cassie washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair, changed her cloths in to a short white dress and went down the stairs.

* * *

Stefan passed by her, coming out of the living room.

"Dad?" asked Cassie coming inside. "Oh my god!" she called, rushing to her tied up father. "Was it Uncle Stefan?" asked Cassie, pulling at his chains. "No, I think it was the uncle wolf," groaned Damon. "Wait, you mean Mason Lockwood? The one that you killed?!" called Cassie, in shock.

He sighed, standing up. "Yes Cassie, the one that I killed."

"Witches," grumbled Cassie. "What?" asked Damon. "It's the witches again, the balance is disturbed," said Cassie. "How do you know that?" asked Damon. "I am one of the nature's way to restore the balance, remember? The loophole and everything?" said Cassie. "Right, I am going to find a witch, stay safe, go learned some fake history in the founders' event," said Damon going out of the house. Cassie rolled her eyes at him but did as he said.

* * *

Cassie was walking among the crowed. She was surprised when someone grabbed her throat. "Look, it's little Cassie Salvatore." Said the man. "Fredric," she chocked. "Yes, you remember me. You know what I remember? I remember your arrow getting in to my girlfriend heart, when you stopped us from killing your Dad," said Fredric.

"Let… me… go!" she chocked fighting his grip. "I don't think so, you see, we are here for revenge on the founders' family, unfortunately for you, you are one of them," said Fredric.

Cassie gasped. "E-l-i-j-a-h!" she screamed.

* * *

Elijah looked up. He just got back in to town, to the founders' event.

* * *

Fredric laughed. "Who is it? Your pathetic human boyfriend?" he asked. "Not human, and not so pathetic," said Elijah before ripping Fredric's heart out.

Cassie jumped in to Elijah's embrace. "What's going on? Who was that?" asked Elijah stroking her head. "One of the tomb's vampires. I killed his girlfriend, Stefan killed him," said Cassie. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He was very tangible for a ghost," said Elijah. "There is a ghosts' mess in town," said Cassie. Elijah sighed.

"Why everything has to happen in this town?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's a mystic town,"

"Bad joke my dear," said Elijah.

She kissed him. "Thank you for saving me," she said. "You're very welcome," he said and warped his arms around her waist. Cassie kissed him again.

* * *

"Where did you go this morning?" asked Cassie, walking next to Elijah, her hand in his. "Well, I was looking for something special for you, a gift," said Elijah. "What for?" asked Cassie. He shrugged. "You have been through a lot lately, I thought maybe a gift will cheer you up,"

Cassie smiled at him. "You are adorable," said Cassie. She giggled when he made a face. "Did you find something?" she asked curiously. "Of course," he said and gave her a little velvet box.

Cassie stopped walking to open the box. Inside was a golden necklace with an amulet of a blue comet with his tail, made of lapis lazuli. "It's beautiful," whispered Cassie. "Do you like it?" asked Elijah. "I love it, thank you." Said Cassie still looking at the amulet.

"Can you help me put it on?" asked Cassie. "Sure," said Elijah. She gave him the necklace, and turned around, pulling her hair out of the way. Elijah fastened the necklace around her neck and hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder, her neck.

Cassie closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Suddenly Elijah pulled away, embarrassed. Cassie followed his gaze and saw Elena, Jeremy and Alaric standing across from them.

"Hi guys," said Cassie. "Hi Cassie, Elijah," said Jeremy. "Yeah, hi." Said Elena and Alaric just waved.

They stared at each other for a few more moments. "We were on our way home, see you later," said Cassie, pulling Elijah after her. "Bye," mumbled Jeremy.

* * *

"That was awkward," said Elijah as they did their way home. "Awkward is an understatement," said Cassie. Elijah chuckled.

They were at home. "Now what?" asked Elijah. "Well, I know that my uncle and father are not here, is your sister here?" asked Cassie. He listened carefully for a moment. "No, we are alone," said Elijah. "Amm…" hummed Cassie, pulling Elijah in to a kiss.

Elijah swiped her up, Cassie warped her legs around him kissing him deeply. He sped them up the stairs, in to her room, in to her bed.

He threw her dress to the other side of the room, his suit, tie and shirt followed quickly, their underwear followed up not much later. "Condom," she reminded him between kisses. Elijah reached in to the drawer, not stopping their kiss even for a moment.

They got under the covers making love passionately, wildly.

* * *

Elijah was breathing hard. Cassie giggled happily and snuggled closer to him.

"I must say, I didn't see that coming," said Elijah. "Really? You didn't see that coming?" she asked, looking up at him. "I should have, right?" asked Elijah, swiping her hair back. "Definitely," said Cassie, kissing his lips. He chuckled.

Cassie was on her side now, facing Elijah. "What are you thinking about? You look worried." Said Cassie stroking his hair softly. "I am afraid," he admitted. "Of what honey?" asked Cassie, getting closer to him. Elijah snuggled to her warm body. "Of my choices, the further ones," said Elijah. "Amm… I am a bit confused Elijah," said Cassie. He sighed.

"What if I will need to choose between you and my family? What am I supposed to do then?" asked Elijah. "Honey, I will never make you choose between me and your family," said Cassie softly. "What if someone else will?" asked Elijah. "Then we will deal with that together, o.k.?" said Cassie softly. Elijah nodded and she pulled him in to her arms, hugging him tight.

* * *

They were happy to hear that the ghosts were gone, making Mystic Falls once more to a quiet little town. For now, anyway.


	14. Home Coming

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 14: Home Coming**

Elijah and Cassie came in to the living room together. Cassie felt Elijah frizzing next to her.

She looked at Rebecca, her father, Elena, Stefan and someone that was daggered, grey on the floor.

"Who is he?" asked Cassie. Everyone looked at her.

"My father, Michael." Said Elijah quietly. "Where the hell did he come from? What are you doing? Who is on the phone?" asked Cassie quickly. "Keep her out of that, she will ruin everything, she is his friend," said Stefan.

"Look Cassie, no one is on the phone yet, and we have a plan-" started Damon.

"To kill my brother?" asked Elijah, cutting him off.

"Yes," said Stefan. "What?! Why?!" called Cassie angrily.

"Sister?" asked Elijah. "He lied to us, **he** killed our mother, not father as he told us," said Rebecca. Cassie looked at Elijah worriedly. "I see. If I were you, I wouldn't trust Michael," said Elijah before turning and getting out of the living room. Cassie followed him.

* * *

"Hey you, handsome, tall and dark," called Cassie. Elijah stopped and turned to Cassie. She gave him a bright smile, he laughed.

"Come here," she said softly, pulling him in to her arms. "It's alright, everything will be fine, I promise," said Cassie.

He had no idea what he would have done without her. She was everything to him, friend and lover, source of warmth, security and comfort.

"Let's go for a walk," suggested Cassie. He nodded and they went in to town.

* * *

"Here you are you two, I am calling both of you for hours," said Caroline. Elijah tilted his head. "Us?" he asked. "Yeah. The homecoming dance is tonight; you are coming right?" asked Caroline. "I am a junior remember?" asked Cassie. "So? Who cares! Both of you are coming, see you tonight!" called Caroline as she walked away from them.

"She sounds like my brother. Are we going?" asked Elijah. "Well, the whole plan of my father and yours for that matter probably will happen in this dance. Besides, do you want Caroline to kill us both?" said Cassie. He chuckled. "I guess not." He said.

"Mmm… do you want to come with me to buy a dress?" suggested Cassie. "Sure," he said in a smile.

* * *

"How is this one?" asked Cassie. She was in a black dress, very tight, very short. Elijah growled. "What now?" asked Cassie, rolling her eyes at him.

She lost the count of how many dresses she tried on. And not because they didn't fit or that she didn't like them. It was Elijah that refused to choose.

"Everyone will stare at you, it's too sexy," he half whined. She sighed. "Next time I am going with Caroline, or Rebecca. You are impossible," she sighed and went back in to the changing room.

She put on some blue dress, a bit tight in the upper part with straps and a puffy skirt that got just a bit above her knees. It has a delicate cleavage. All of it fit perfectly with her necklace.

"If you said one word I will kill you, this is the one. I am not trying any more dresses," said Cassie. Elijah lifted his hands in surrender. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. He kissed her. "Is it so bad that I want to keep you to myself?" he asked softly. "No," she stroked his hair. "But you are driving me crazy," said Cassie. "Sorry," said Elijah. She kissed his lips, and went to change and pay for her new dress.

* * *

"Caroline called, the gym got flooded and the party moved in to the Lockwoods' house," said Cassie while putting on some mascara. Elijah was ready half an hour ago and now was sloping on the bed.

"O.k." sighed Elijah.

"I am ready; how do I look?" asked Cassie. Elijah sat up. With her new dress, high heels, her necklace and half of her hair up she looked perfect. He smiled. "Beautiful," he breathed. She stared at him, biting her lip.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Let's go before I will take this dress off you and we will stay here, in bed," said Elijah. "Tempting. Come on, let's go." said Cassie dragging him down the stairs, out of the house and in to his car.

* * *

"Who the hell are all this people?" asked Cassie. "I have no idea my dear," said Elijah. They looked around, most of the people didn't look familiar at all. There was a band, and alcohol. "Come on, let's go inside, get a beer or something," said Cassie, leading Elijah in to the house.

With bottles of beer in their hands Elijah and Cassie kept looking around. "I don't like it," said Elijah.

"What there is not to like brother? Band, alcohol, treason," said Klaus. Cassie looked at him for a moment and then slapped him with all of her power.

Elijah opened his mouth, shocked. Klaus lifted his hand to his sore cheek. "Why-" he started and stopped when Cassie hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You are wired love," said Klaus. She chuckled.

"Why did you slap me?" asked Klaus. "Because you compelled my uncle to turn off his humanity," said Cassie. "So…?" asked Klaus. "So, because of you I got pushed to the floor by uncaring Stefan," said Cassie. "What?!" he hissed. "Never mind, it's over," said Cassie.

"How are you?" asked Cassie. "Not bad; what you are up to?" asked Klaus. "You are very close to another slap Nick, seriously," said Cassie. "O.k. so you are not plotting against me, what about your boyfriend?" asked Klaus. "Her boyfriend knows that you killed his mother so…" said Elijah. Klaus made a face.

"No Nick, Elijah is not plotting against you, even that you killed well, your mother," said Cassie. "So you are here because…?" asked Klaus. "Caroline treated to kill us if we wouldn't come," said Elijah. Cassie looked at him and started to laugh. Klaus smiled.

"By the way, you look gorgeous love," said Klaus. "Thank you, you too," she replied. Elijah grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side. "I am not stealing your girlfriend Elijah," said Klaus, rolling his eyes about his brother's behavior.

Cassie kissed Elijah's cheek.

"Someone wants to talk with you," said a girl in to Klaus ear. "I am kind of busy, love," said Klaus. "He said his name is Michael," said the girl. "Oh, so let's don't make the guest of honor to wait," said Klaus.

He whispered in to the girl's ear some instructions and went to the back door. Cassie looked at Elijah, that nodded and they followed him.

Klaus was already talking with Michael.

"Elijah, once again standing with that abomination against me?" asked Michael. "He is my brother," said Elijah simply. "You still call him brother? Even that you know that he killed your mother?" asked Michael. "Your wife doesn't deserve to be call a mother," said Cassie.

"Oh? And who are you? I don't remember meeting you," said Michael. "I am Cassie, Elijah's girlfriend and Nick's friend," said Cassie. "Really? And what make you think you have the right to comment over my wife?" asked Michael, angry. She shrugged. "It's a free country, I can comment over whatever I want. I actually don't know what worse, an abandoning and indifferent mother or an abusive father, I guess they are both sucks," said Cassie.

"Insolent child. I really don't know what you are doing with her, son," said Michael. "That's because you don't know me, you were too busy hunting me and my siblings for a thousand years," said Elijah. "I was never after you, you are my son. I was after the pathetic, coward beast you call brother," said Michael.

Cassie saw the tears run down Klaus' cheeks. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Klaus looked at their hands.

"Come over here and face me boy!" said Michael. "You are all alone, and will always be alone. Who do you have that you didn't force their loyalty to you? No one!"

Cassie looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow. "Where was he at the last ten minutes?" she asked, Elijah smiled at her.

Suddenly Damon jumped at Klaus with a white oak stake. Klaus screamed in pain when the stake got in to his flesh. Elijah pulled Cassie to him.

Out of nowhere showed Stefan, pushing Damon aside. Cassie grabbed the stake off the floor and run outside, jumping from the stairs right on Michael, stubbing him in his heart. He screamed in pain. Cassie stared in to his eyes, frozen on top of his body and was pulled away by Elijah, just before Michael started to burn up.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were gone, once again Stefan was free.

Klaus came outside.

"Did she got burned?" asked Klaus. "No, I am fine, I just... Amm…" she grumbled. Klaus tilted his head at her. "Never kill anyone before?" suggested Klaus. "It's not that, I killed a vampire before, a few actually," said Cassie. "Oh, I thought you are innocent," said Klaus.

She looked at Elijah and started to laugh. He made a face. "I don't think that he meant it to have double meaning Elijah," said Cassie, still laughing. "Double meaning…? Oh," said Klaus.

He smiled his dimpled smile. "Congrats brother," said Klaus, chuckling. "Shut up," said Elijah. She kissed Elijah's lips.

* * *

Klaus was looking at his father body that was still burning. Cassie looked at him, then at Elijah and frowned.

She squeezed Elijah's hand and then walked over to Klaus.

"Are you alright Nick? You are not regretting that he is dead, are you?" asked Cassie, stroking his hair. "God no," said Klaus. "So what is it?" asked Cassie. She saw another tear falling down his cheek, exactly like when Michael insulted him.

She wiped it away. "Cassie I will wait for you in the car," said Elijah, deciding to let her talk with his brother alone. "Sure love, see you soon," said Cassie in a smile. Elijah kissed her lips shortly and left.

* * *

Cassie pulled Klaus to the stairs, siting on one. He sat next to her. "Talk to me, Nick, I am your friend," said Cassie. Wiping another tear that slipped down his cheek.

"What if he was right?" asked Klaus. "About what honey?" asked Cassie. "About… well everything," said Klaus, looking at her. "Mmm… let's see, you are not alone, and you are not a coward, you don't have a tail, well usually not, so you are not a beast," started Cassie, making him laugh.

She held his face in her hands, wiping his tears away. "You are not an abomination, because werewolves are people, and so does vampires, you are just both. And not wanting to stay alone, is natural thing to want, and there is nothing pathetic in you," she told him softly.

"Do you understand?" asked Cassie. He nodded. "Good," she said in a smile and pulled him in to her arms. She kissed his cheek, hugging him tight and stroking his head.

"Stick around o.k.?" asked Cassie. He nodded. She kissed his forehead and stood up, sighing. "Great party," said Cassie winking at him. He laughed. "Thank you Cassie, for everything," said Klaus. "Well, since I am planning to keep your brother forever, we are practically family. Good night Nick," said Cassie, walking away. "Good night love," called Klaus after her.

* * *

"Are you o.k.?" asked Elijah when Cassie came in to the car. "Sure." Said Cassie. "Is he o.k.?" asked Elijah, starting to drive to the boarding house. "He will be; when people keep telling how wrong and bad you are, it's difficult not to believe them. Your father was the worst thing that ever happened to Nick, he ruined him." Said Cassie. "He basically ruined us all," said Elijah.

"You came out o.k." she told him in a smile. He kissed her lips before speeding to open her door.

"Mmm… let's get inside, get you out of this dress," whispered Elijah seductively. "Good idea," said Cassie.

* * *

They came inside to see an angry Damon.

"Why did you have to save him? Why?!" called Damon. "Because he wasn't deserved to die," said Cassie. "What? After everything he has done to me? To your uncle?" said Elena, shocked.

Cassie laughed. "You are alive; you were supposed to die but you are alive. Nothing happened to you, you lost Jenna, but she lost her life, and my uncle is none of your business, since you are so cozy with my father," said Cassie.

"He is responsible for all that happened," said Elena. "No. you are. And the original witch too. He didn't ask to lose half of his identity or spending a thousand years trying to get it back, while running away from a father that abused him since he was a child," said Cassie. "Michael wasn't his father," said Elena.

Cassie slapped her with all of the power she had. "Don't you dare to ignore anything that will not fit with your actions. Michael abused Nick when he still believed that he is his son and you know it, Rebecca told you everything about it, I am sure she did. You knew perfectly that Michael found out that Nick isn't his son only after they become vampires," said Cassie.

"So what?" asked Elena still holding a hand to her soring cheek. "So you send an abusive father after his son, a father that didn't mind killing his own children if they stood in his way," said Cassie.

"He was using her blood," said Damon. "So? He could have dried her, taking all of her blood, or taking her with him when he left to create his hybrids using her as he pleased. Instead he took some, and left her behind in this town that is a magnet for troubles, letting her live her life," said Cassie. "He left her behind because he knew that Michael is awake and he was afraid of him," said Damon. "Really? Leaving his sister and brother behind to deal with him alone? I don't think so," said Cassie.

"Why do you think that he cares so much? He cares for no one but himself," said Elena. "It may come as a shock to you, but not everyone is like you and Catherine, people do care for others and so does Nick." Said Cassie.

Cassie turn to the stairs. "Cassie," called Damon. "What now? Are you going to ask if I am compelled? Or you are going to pretend that I am dead from now on?" asked Cassie in a sighed. "Why would I do that?" asked Damon in a frown. "Because I ruined your perfect plan, because I hurt your precious Elena," said Cassie.

"Well technically, your brother ruined your plan when he jumped on you, Cassie just used the opportunity to get rid of Michael," said Elijah. "I guess you are right, I just wish she would have use the opportunity to get rid of Klaus," said Damon. "I don't hurt my friends like she does. Because if she really cared about you, she would have let you go instead of using you while her boyfriend is a riper," said Cassie.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but Cassie stopped him. "I am just want to go to bed, you can hate me if you want I was just telling the true. Good night," said Cassie pulling Elijah with her. "Good night baby, I love you," said Damon after her. "Love you too dad," called Cassie before closing her bedroom's door.

* * *

"We can just cuddle if you like it better at the moment," suggested Elijah. "No," said Cassie, opening her dress and letting it drop to the floor. Elijah was staring at her with open mouth.

"I guess we can cuddle after…" mumbled Elijah as she pulled him to the bed, getting rid of his clothes in the process.


	15. Back To The Start

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 15: back to the start**

It was a few days after the homecoming dance, a typical morning, well kind of.

"Cassie I need to talk to you- oh my god," started Damon and froze.

"Get out!" called Cassie warping a blanket around her naked body.

Damon just burst in, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Can you just… " Started Damon with his back to them. "What is he doing in here?" asked Elijah sleepily. "Not getting out. Dad get out! Now!" called Cassie. "Yeah. I will meet you down stairs." Said Damon and went down stairs.

Cassie stood up and slammed the door after him.

"What time is it?" asked Elijah. "Seven thirty," answered Cassie, getting back in the bed, stroking his head. He yawned. "Early." He mumbled. "Yes." Said Cassie in a smile while checking her phone. "Nick called me, twice. Bonnie called too, and my dad just burst in. you think the town is on fire?" asked Cassie.

"I don't care, I am tired," grumbled Elijah and put his head in her lap. Cassie giggled.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. "Morning Bonnie." Answered Cassie. "Good morning. Sorry for calling that early, I just need your help in something, just a little talk." Said Bonnie. "Mmm… give me an hour and I will meet you at the grill?" suggested Cassie. "Sure, thanks and sorry," said Bonnie. "Not a problem," said Cassie and hanged up.

"You are leaving," Elijah accused. "I am needed in other place," said Cassie. Elijah made a face. She kissed his lips softly. "You can sleep in," she whispered. "Good night," he mumbled. Cassie laughed all the way to the shower.

* * *

Cassie went down the stairs. "Elijah is sleeping in, so stay away from my room," said Cassie. She was dressed in black jeans, blue tank top, leather jacket and black sneakers.

"Right. Sorry about earlier, I didn't think much." Said Damon. Cassie sighed. "Fine. What did you want to talk about anyway?" asked Cassie. "I don't like fighting with you baby girl, so I am sorry. I was angry about the other night failure," said Damon. "Apology accepted, but why so early in the morning?" asked Cassie. "Couldn't wait," said Damon. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I need to go, witchy stuff," said Cassie. "Sure," said Damon. He saw her downing a pill with a glass of water. "Feeling sick?" asked Damon. "Birth control. See you later dad," said Cassie and took off chuckling on her father frown.

* * *

"Hi Bonnie," said Cassie and joined to her booth. "I order you some breakfast," said Bonnie. "Thanks, I am really hungry," said Cassie. A waitress came with coffee and juice, omelet, salad, cheeses and bred.

They just ate for a while.

"So what's up?" asked Cassie. "I have some dreams, the same one over and over again actually," said Bonnie. "Wired. About what?" asked Cassie. "Well, I see three coffins," said Bonnie. "Coffins?" asked Cassie. "Its stupid right?" laughed Bonnie. "Not really. Nick has his siblings in coffins, daggered," said Cassie.

"Cassie, my favorite girl. How come you are with the witch and not with my brother?" asked Klaus. "He is sleeping in, long night," she smirked. Klaus chuckled.

"You called twice this morning, why?" asked Cassie. "I needed you," said Klaus. Cassie looked concerned. "What happened?" asked Cassie. "Nothing much yet. Your uncle stole my coffins, and I have no idea where is my sister," said Klaus.

"Rebecca is missing?" asked Cassie, worried. "Pretty much. You don't know anything about that or the coffins are you?" asked Klaus. "Sorry, no. we were sure that Stefan left, and I didn't see much of Rebecca," said Cassie. "What about you witch?" asked Klaus. "No idea," said Bonnie. "Right. Well maybe Elena and Damon knows something," said Klaus.

He kissed Cassie on the top of her head and went to the dartboard that was occupied by Damon and Elena.

"I didn't even notice that he came in," said Cassie, looking at her dad. "Neither did I," said Bonnie. "Well, that's explains your dream," whispered Cassie. "Pretty much, I think I know what to do, thanks for the information and everything," said Bonnie. "Sure," said Cassie in a smile and watched her leaving.

* * *

Cassie turned to look at her dad and Klaus still talking. When she turned back lips captured hers.

She giggled. "I thought you are sleeping in," said Cassie. "It's not fun without you, or easy without you for that matter," said Elijah. "Hungry? Bonnie ordered too much for me, I can't finish it," said Cassie. "Sure, I just need some coffee," he signaled for the waitress.

"Your brother is cranky. Rebecca is missing and Stefan took the coffins as revenge I guess," said Cassie. "Not nice love, I am not cranky, I just want back what's mine," said Klaus, joining to their booth. "Hello brother," said Elijah. "Lovely Cassie said that you are sleeping in," said Klaus. "Not anymore," said Elijah starting to eat his breakfast.

"Well, I think it's time for me and your dad to have a little chat," said Klaus standing up. Cassie sighed. "Brother," called Elijah. "Yes?" asked Klaus. "Please behave," said Elijah. "Isn't I always?" asked Klaus and took off.

* * *

Cassie and Elijah went to a walk after breakfast. They were just across from the Gilbert's house when they saw Jeremy standing in the middle of the road.

"Jer'? What are you doing?" called Cassie. He ignored her. Cassie saw the speeding car, saw Elena and Alaric coming out of the house shouting.

"Cassie!" called Elijah as she pushed Jeremy away and got the whole impact of the car.

Elijah gasped as he ran to Cassie.

"Cassie, Cassie can you hear me love?" Elijah was terrified. "I called an ambulance, they are on their way." Said Alaric. "I am so sorry," said Jeremy. "You were compelled, it's not your fault, it's my brother's," said Elijah stroking Cassie's hair.

* * *

"You hit who?!" called Klaus angrily. "I am sorry, she got in the way, pushed the boy aside," said Toni. "Two girls were off limit and you actually hurt one of them, you and I will talk soon," said Klaus and finished the call.

"Two girls off limit? One is Elena obviously, who is the other…" Damon voice trailed off as realization hit him. He vamped out and threw Klaus on the wall. "My daughter?! She stood up for you against me and your stupid hybrid hurt her?! If she dies, I will rip your heart out!" called Damon and sped away from there.

* * *

The ambulance wasn't there yet. Elijah listened to her shallow breathing, her slowing heart. "Where is this ambulance?!" called Elijah, panicked.

He bit his wrist and let his blood drip in to her mouth. At least now he knows that if she dies, she will come back to him as a vampire.

"What have you done?!" called Damon seeing Cassie's blooded mouth. "I prefer her as a vampire than dead," answered Elijah.

He listened to her speeding heart. She will be fine, alive, and still human.

"Get the hell out of here," said Damon. "Damon he just-" started Alaric but Damon refused to listen. "You had no right to do that to her, stay away from my daughter." Said Damon and sped away with Cassie in his arms.

* * *

Jeremy canceled the ambulance and leaned down to Elijah. "Why don't you come inside? Have a drink, clean up. Come on," said Jeremy softly helping him up.

"Elena do me a favor and call Bonnie," said Jeremy. "Why?" asked Elena. While Jeremy led Elijah to the kitchen counter, pouring him a drink. "She is his friend, Cassie's too, much closer than me," said Jeremy.

Elena went to make the call.

"Drink," said Jeremy. "It's over, I lost her," whispered Elijah. "No you didn't, Cassie is worst then Damon when it comes to stubbornness. But you may need to start over, you know, keep it a secret again," said Jeremy.

Elijah said nothing, just downed the drink.

Jeremy poured him the fourth drink when Bonnie came in.

She waved her hand and Elijah suit, face and hair were clean and in order.

"Hi Elijah," she said softly and sat across from him, looking in to his falling face. "It's going to be alright, I promise." She whispered and wiped away some of his tears.

* * *

Cassie came out of her shower, wearing fresh clothes and drying her hair with a towel.

"Dad I am fine." Said Cassie. He nodded saying nothing.

"Tell me something, is Jeremy o.k.?" asked Cassie. "He looked fine to me," said Damon. "And where is Elijah?" asked Cassie. "Not here and will never be here, ever again," said Damon. "And why is that mmm? Why my boyfriend can't be in my house?" asked Cassie. "Because you two are done. It's over at the moment he gave you his blood," said Damon.

"It's not your decision to make," said Cassie. "Yes it is. You are my daughter and I don't want you to be a vampire," said Damon. "So how exactly this is any different than what Stefan did to you? He made your choice to become a vampire, and you are making mine not to? If I will want to be a vampire, I will be," said Cassie.

"How he is allowed to make this decision for you?" asked Damon angrily. "He is not, and he didn't. Because if he would have done it, I was in transition right now," said Cassie.

"He gave you his blood, what if you would have die instead of healing?" asked Damon. "So I was stuck as sixteen and a half years old girl, not something that I would like much, but not a big deal either," said Cassie as she walked out of her room.

"Where are you going?!" asked Damon speeding in front of her. "Out." Said Cassie. "You are not going back to him, he is bad for you and I don't want you with him, it's over," said Damon. "Fine!" shouted Cassie and slammed the entrance door in her father's face.

* * *

_ Cassie was walking fast and away from the house while calling Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie I need a favor," said Cassie. "What do you need?" asked Bonnie. "I need you to do a locating spell on Elijah," said Cassie. "No need, he is here with me, at the Gilberts' house," said Bonnie. "I will be there in five minutes," said Cassie and hanged up.

* * *

When Cassie came in to the Gilberts' house Elijah was sleeping on the couch.

"Hi, he is sleeping but not without help," said Jeremy as he opened the door for Cassie. "What do you mean?" asked Cassie quietly stepping in to the living room. "After your dad took you and told Elijah to stay away from you he was a mess; I helped him in and gave him some drinks, and then Elena called Bonnie," explained Jeremy.

"I cleaned him up with a simple spell and made him some tea with some herbs, calming herbs, natural sleeping pills," said Bonnie. "He was in that bad shape?" asked Cassie sadly. "Cassie he was crying, I never saw him like this, none of us did," said Jeremy.

She nodded and kneeled in front of the couch. "Thank you," she whispered to them. They nodded and left Cassie and sleeping Elijah alone.

* * *

She stroked his hair softly. "My beautiful vampire," she whispered.

Elijah's eyes opened slowly. "Cassie?" he mumbled. "Hey you," she said in a smile. Elijah's face crumbled in sadness and agony. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Hey… its o.k., don't cry," she whispered softly and climbed to the couch taking him in to her arms. "I am sorry; I am so sorry…" he kept mumbling. "Shhh…" she soothed him. "I shouldn't have done it, it was selfish I am sorry," he half whimpered. "Hey, it's o.k. I am happy you did it, I didn't want to die," said Cassie.

She wiped his tears away. "Your father, he said-"

"I know what he said. It's just mean we need to go back to sneaking around for a while, just until he calms down," said Cassie stroking his hair. She kissed his lips softly.

"I have a headache," he groaned and put his head in her lap. "It because you drank and cried a lot," said Cassie stroking his hair. "You soften me. I don't remember the last time I cried like that," said Elijah, closing his eyes. "It means you are more human than you think," said Cassie. "I am not human, I just have some humanity left in me," he mumbled. "Shhh… sleep my love," she whispered and covered him with the blanket. She put his head on the pillow and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Cassie sighed. "Hey, are you o.k.?" asked Jeremy. Bonnie was standing next to him, worried expression on her face. "Yeah, my dad is pissed, he doesn't want me to date with Elijah anymore, and Elijah… well you saw him," said Cassie.

"Damon wouldn't buy it that you broke up with Elijah as he asked you to," said Bonnie. "I know, I am still thinking what to do about it," said Cassie.

Bonnie made them some coffee and they went up to Jeremy's room.

Cassie leaned on his bed headboard, Jeremy sat at the chair and Bonnie took the carpet.

"So any ideas?" asked Cassie, sipping from her mug. Jeremy sighed. "None,"

"Bonnie?" asked Cassie. "The only way he will believe you is if you had a new boyfriend," said Bonnie. "I am not leaving Elijah!" called Cassie. "No! No! I meant fake new boyfriend," she clarified. "Who?" asked Cassie. "Well, not Klaus, that's for sure," said Bonnie. "Why not?" asked Cassie. "He loves you too much, even as a friend, he may turn this fake-boyfriend plan in to real disaster." Said Bonnie.

"Jeremy?" suggested Cassie. "Sure," said Bonnie. She was still angry with him for kissing with his ex-dead girlfriend, Anna. "No, I am not an option," said Jeremy. "Matt?" suggested Bonnie. "No Rebecca will rip my heart out, she likes him," Said Cassie.

A knock on the door interrupt their conversation.

"Come in," said Jeremy. Elijah came in and closed the door behind him. Cassie put her mug on the bed side table and opened her arms for him. He climbed to the bed, snuggled to her body, putting his head on her chest and closing his eyes. Cassie stroked his back in a soothing manner.

* * *

Suddenly Cassie's phone started to ring.

"Hi, Nick." Said Cassie. Elijah's eyes opened at once and he growled. "Amm… it sounds like my brother," said Klaus. "Yes, your very angry brother. You got us in a lot of trouble," said Cassie. "Well, I am sorry. I just wanted to make a point," said Klaus. "With the life of a sixteen years old boy? Honey you are better than that," said Cassie. "Maybe I am not. Anyway, it got me somewhere, Elena made a deal, my daggered sister for her brother's life," said Klaus.

"Elena knew where Rebecca was?" asked Cassie. "She was the one that daggered her, they put her in your cellar," said Klaus. "What?! She was there in my house all this time?" asked Cassie, shocked.

"Yes. Anyway, I just needed to know that you are o.k. my hybrid wasn't supposed to hurt you," said Klaus. "I am fine; Elijah gave me his blood. My dad on the other hand got furious at him because of that and don't want me with him. Now we need to sneak around again," said Cassie. "So you should thank me, believe me, secretive sex is much better than the regular one," said Klaus, chuckling.

"You are unbelievable Nick. Grow up already," said Cassie, rolling her eyes. "Amm… no." said Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes, listening to the whole conversation.

"I need to find a fake boyfriend," said Cassie. Elijah frowned. He heard some of their conversation when he woke up and went upstairs to Jeremy's room. "To fool Damon, not bad. I am more than ready for the job sweetheart," said Klaus. Elijah growled. "I wasn't going to ask you, I was trying to see if you have any ideas," said Cassie. "Well, why not me?" asked Klaus. "Because your ego is too big already, she doesn't want to make it bigger by fake-dating with you," called Bonnie.

"So you are with the witch, and my brother, who else is part of your little scam?" asked Klaus. "Jeremy," said Cassie. "So if not me, why not him?" asked Klaus. "Not an option, next," said Cassie. "The blond quarterback," said Klaus. "Your sister will kill me, next," said Cassie.

"Put him on speaker," said Jeremy. "You are on speaker now," said Cassie.

"Well, hello little witch, Gilbert boy, brother," said Klaus. "You were saying?" said Bonnie. "Fine, let's continue with the game, 'find Cassie a fake boyfriend' it's kind of fun actually," said Klaus. Elijah growled. He was still in Cassie's arms but now he was facing the room, his head leaning on Cassie's chest.

"Easy brother. What about the history teacher? Alaric?" suggested Klaus. "Still grieving on his girlfriend, that you killed, by the way," said Cassie. "And she is his student and he is an adult, it's illegal," said Jeremy. "And being with Elijah is not?" asked Klaus. "The sheriff is in the council, she knows what Elijah is, and she can't arrest him, Alaric she can," said Bonnie. "Good point little witch; what about Tyler?" asked Klaus. "Dating Caroline," said Bonnie.

"If I had my coffins back, I would have wake up my brother Kol for you, since you don't want me," said Klaus. Elijah growled, and vamp out completely. "Brother I swear to god-" started Elijah.

"Elijah! Calm down," said Cassie. Klaus was chuckling. "There is a brother that worst then Klaus? Great," said Bonnie. "Not nice little witch, I am trying to help," said Klaus. "Nick," said Cassie. "Yes love?" asked Klaus. "I am going to kill you," said Cassie. He chuckled. "Such a temper," said Klaus. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Brother just compel her a senior or something," said Klaus. "Damon will notice that her boyfriend is compelled," said Elijah. "Lend her a hybrid," suggested Bonnie. "What was that witch?" asked Klaus. "It's actually a good one; we already know that they are sired to you, all that Cassie need to say when Damon point it out as bad thing that she doesn't care," said Jeremy.

"What do you think?" asked Cassie. "Well-"

"I was talking to Elijah," said Cassie. "Oh, so be more specific love," said Klaus. "It could work," said Elijah. "Nick?" asked Cassie. "O.k. fine, I will lend you one of my hybrids," said Klaus.

"Who?" asked Cassie. "Well, I would have say Toni, since he is my right hand, but he is also the one that hit you with the car," said Klaus. "I don't really care about it, is he young and good looking?" asked Cassie. Elijah growled. "She is right brother, if she will date with someone ugly Damon wouldn't buy it," said Klaus.

Cassie kissed Elijah's lips softly. "No making out on the phone please," said Klaus. Cassie sighed. "So how is this Toni?" asked Cassie.

"Hey mate, smile to the camera!" they could hear Klaus calling.

"Just send you a picture," said Klaus. They all leaned over Cassie's phone. "Not bad," said Bonnie. "He actually smiled," said Jeremy. "Photogenic, green eyes, dark hair, barely my type but it's not like my dad will notice," said Cassie.

They all looked at Elijah. "He is fine," said Elijah. Cassie chuckled.

"Perfect I will just tell him-"

"No way. You are not going to make a mess in that, I know you, you little demon. Just tell him that he is working for me now," said Cassie. Klaus chuckled. "Tell him to meet me at the grill and I will explain," said Cassie.

"Fine love. But you can still change your mind and take me, after all I am the prototype," said Klaus. "Nick, even if I was choosing you, you still wouldn't gain anything from that," said Cassie. "So I need to tell Toni to leave his condoms at home?" asked Klaus. Elijah was growling loudly.

"Nick. Don't push your luck," said Cassie. "It was a joke," said Klaus innocently. "Bad one; just tell him to meet me at the grill and that he need to do whatever I say," said Cassie. "O.k. love," said Klaus. "Thank you Nick," said Cassie. "What are friends for if not to find their friends fake boyfriends?" asked Klaus. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Talk to you later, bye," said Cassie. "Bye, sweetheart." Said Klaus and hanged up.

* * *

"It's going to be alright," said Cassie. "I hope so," said Elijah grumpily. "He is much hotter than Toni, right guys?" asked Cassie. "Sure," said Bonnie and Jeremy together. Elijah looked at them with raised eyebrow. "See?" asked Cassie. Elijah laughed.

"I love you, and I am going to give Toni very specific orders, so you have nothing to worry about," said Cassie. He nodded. "I love you too."


	16. Fake Boyfriend, Threats Of Death And Wha

Hi,

I am reposting the story, the plot stays the same, I am just correcting mistakes.

Enjoy :)

R&amp;R

**Chapter 16: Fake Boyfriend, Threats Of Death And What In Between**

It was a few days later. Toni came in to the grill, he was following Cassie's orders. He was flirty, suggesting to buy her an 'I am sorry for hitting you with my car' drink.

"Why not," said Cassie in a smile. He ordered her another coke.

* * *

"Who is this guy?" asked Damon from the bar. "A hybrid, I think," said Alaric. "Great. I am getting rid of Elijah, and she gets one of Klaus' hybrids instead, just great," said Damon sarcastically. "He just bought her a coke," said Alaric. "Yeah, and now they are going to play pool, I didn't even know that she can play," said Damon. "That because she can't, she is awful in this game, look at her," said Alaric.

Damon gave them another look. They were laughing.

* * *

"Let me show you," said Toni. He was leaning over her, helping her to hold the cue and aim. "Are you really that awful in this? Or this is part of the plan?" whispered Toni in her ear. She smiled and hit the white ball without waiting for his actual help. Three balls got in to the holes. "Yes!" she called happily, and jumped on Toni with a hug. He chuckled in her ear, "not bad, not bad at all,"

* * *

Cassie was lying on a roof in town when suddenly lips captured hers. She kissed Elijah deeply, passionately.

"I missed you," said Elijah. "I missed you too," she said in a smile. He kissed her lips again.

"How did it go?" asked Elijah, his head resting on her chest, her arms warped around him. "Toni said that Alaric and my dad watched the whole thing and were talking about it too, he thinks they bought it," said Cassie.

"What were you doing?" asked Elijah. "Honey, we talked about it, I am not going to torture you with fake boyfriend stuff," said Cassie and pushed him gently, standing up.

"Where are we going?" asked Elijah. "You will see," said Cassie. She was about to climb down the tree when Elijah pulled her to his arms and jumped down to the street.

"Where now?" asked Elijah. "The tomb," said Cassie. Elijah frowned. "What did you lose there?" asked Elijah. "Come on, vampire speeding now, questions later," said Cassie. He chuckled and sped them to the tomb.

Elijah looked around. Iron gates, rocks, dust and dirt.

He looked at Cassie when she spread a blanket on the ground and lay on it on her side, facing Elijah, leaning on one elbow. "Need a clue?" she asked him. He tilted his head to one side when she pulled something from her jeans' pocket. Elijah's eyes widened when he saw what she was holding in her hand. A condom.

"No?" she pouted.

Elijah sped to her, getting right on top of her, making her laugh.

They took off their clothes one by one, pulling a second blanket on top of their naked body. They made love slowly like in the first time. Becoming one in soul, heart and body.

He covered her body with kisses and caresses, she did the same to him. It was like the world stopped around them. There was no one else but the two of them.

* * *

Cassie sighed. "What?" asked Elijah. They were cuddling. He kissed her naked shoulder. "I need to go," said Cassie. She kissed his lips and started to dress up. Elijah huffed but did the same.

"I can't believe it," said Elijah. "What?" asked Cassie. "My brother was right," said Elijah. "About what?" asked Cassie. "About the sex; secretive sex it's… great," said Elijah. Cassie chuckled. "It's not the secret part, it's just us. We have a great sex," said Cassie kissing his lips. "I love you," said Elijah, stroking her hair. "I love you too, and I have to go," said Cassie.

Elijah sped her to the street, kissed her lips and disappeared.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Damon as Cassie got in to the house. "Roof jumping," said Cassie.

"Oh. By the way I saw you today in the grill with a new guy," said Damon. "Really?" said Cassie, faking innocence. "Yeah, what is it between the two of you?" asked Damon. "It's new," said Cassie. "He is one of Klaus' hybrids," said Damon. "I know, don't mind," said Cassie. "What if it some kind of Klaus' diabolic plan?" asked Damon. "Nick is my friend, he wouldn't hurt me, and the hybrids do have their privet lives," said Cassie. "What if I told you not to see him?" asked Damon.

Cassie narrowed her eyes in anger. "I left Elijah because of you, I am not leaving another boyfriend for you, good night dad," said Cassie and went to her room.

* * *

A car parked in front of the boarding house at the next morning. "I am going to school, and probably to the grill after that, Toni gives me a ride and picks me up, see you later dad," said Cassie and ran outside, kissing Damon's cheek on her way.

* * *

"Morning," said Cassie, kissing Toni's cheek before he started to drive away.

"He was watching from the window," said Toni. "I know," said Cassie swallowing a pill with some water. "Drugs?" asked Toni with a raised eyebrow. "Birth control pill," said Cassie. "Why?" asked Toni. "What do you mean why? You don't know what it is?" asked Cassie. "Of course I know, but why to drink it in the car and not in your house? And why would you need it? Vampires can't have children," said Toni.

Cassie sighed. "I am some kind of… well something," started Cassie. He frowned. "Supernatural something?" asked Toni. "Yes, I am loophole of nature, basically it means that I can get pregnant from a vampire. And since technically I started dating you yesterday I am not supposed to sleep with you yet, so… pill in the car," said Cassie.

"What? You cheated on me already?" asked Toni, lighting the mood. Cassie chuckled.

"I didn't ask you, do you even have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Am I getting in the middle of something?" asked Cassie. "First, I am straight. And no, I am single. Even if I had someone, I do what Klaus tell me to do," said Toni.

Cassie frowned. "Well, if you had a girlfriend, I wouldn't have got in the middle. Besides, it's temporary, one day soon enough I will tell my dad that Elijah and I are back together," she said in a smile. He chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I am not suffering," he smiled as he parked at the school. "See you at three?" asked Toni. "Yep, bye." Said Cassie and went in to her school.

* * *

Her phone vibrant in her pocket. "Hey love, how are you?" asked Cassie, smiling. "Missing you, and want to kill my brother," said Elijah. "I miss you too. What did he do now?" asked Cassie. "Nothing specific, he is just bugs me," said Elijah. "My poor vampire," she said softly.

"I want you back," said Elijah. "I am still yours," said Cassie. "Not really, I barely see you," said Elijah. "I know honey, soon, o.k.? I promise," said Cassie. "Sure," said Elijah. "Hey! I mean it, just a week or two more," said Cassie. "Fine," said Elijah. "You don't believe me," said Cassie. "I do believe you, but it's already two weeks from the accident, and now you said two weeks more, and seeing you just for two hours now and then, it's not enough," he said quietly. Cassie sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Elijah. "For telling me how you feel? Of course not sweetheart," said Cassie softly. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Hey! Don't apologize, not for telling me how you feel o.k.? I got to go for class, I love you," said Cassie. "Love you too," said Elijah.

Neither of them hanged up.

"I am coming to see you, now." said Cassie eventually and hanged up.

* * *

Cassie called for a taxi and after twenty minutes she was at the mansion to be.

Elijah was waiting for her outside. Cassie ran to him and warped her arms around him. "Hi love," whispered Cassie. He hugged her tight, breathing in her scent. She stroked his hair.

"Just a week or two, I promise; then everything will come back to normal, and we will go back to make love in my bed and cuddle after it until the morning," said Cassie. He laughed and she smiled. "No more, dusty tombs," said Elijah. "No more, dusty tombs," said Cassie in a smile.

"Dusty tombs? Really?" asked Klaus. "Hi Nick," sighed Cassie. He gave her his dimpled smile. "Do you have to lurk all the time?" asked Elijah. "You have sex in tombs and I am the one that lurks?" asked Klaus.

"Nick, let him breath o.k.?" asked Cassie. "Fine, is Toni do his job good?" asked Klaus. Elijah growled. "Go inside and designed something for your new mansion," said Cassie. He still looked at her. "Come on," she waved him away.

* * *

Cassie and Elijah sat on the floor in what will be the living room. They were kissing. "I sent Toni a text, he will pick me up from here at three so we have all day for us," said Cassie. "Good," smiled Elijah, kissing her lips softly.

"Ugh, do you have to do it all day? You are so sticky," said Klaus. "Get a girlfriend Nick, maybe have some fun, some sex, you will be much less grumpy," said Cassie. "I am fine, thanks." Said Klaus. "My brother never was the dating type," said Elijah in a smile, stroking Cassie's cheek. "Yeah? Well he should try," said Cassie.

"With who exactly? I am curios love, who do you have in mind for me?" asked Klaus tilting his head. "No one in particular, I am just sure that you need one, it will make you good," said Cassie. "But I love being bad," said Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I am giving up, you are capable of driving crazy the whole world," said Cassie. Klaus smiled widely. Cassie shook her head.

* * *

"I am guessing that your father is not aware that you are still with Elijah,"

"Stefan," breathed Cassie stressed.

"Relax, I don't care what you do," said Stefan. "You can't tell him," said Cassie. "As I said, I don't care what you do." Said Stefan.

"I want the hybrids out of here," said Stefan. "Why would I do that?" asked Klaus. "Well, it's that or I will throw the rest of your family in to the ocean," said Stefan.

Elijah stood up quickly. He may let Klaus handle Stefan but it's doesn't mean that he doesn't care for his family.

"Well, then I will kill your brother," said Klaus. "Nick!" called Cassie, panicked. "Sorry love, but your uncle seems to not understand me when I play nicely," said Klaus. "Stefan please, end this," asked Cassie with tears in her eyes.

"Is everything alright here?" asked a female hybrid, Mindy. "It's all fine love," said Klaus. Stefan grabbed a saw from the desk and decapitated Mindy. Cassie screamed and turned in to Elijah chest, he warped his arms around her.

"Send your hybrids out of town or I will need to kill them one by one and throw your family in to the ocean," said Stefan and left.

Klaus turned to Cassie but she refused to look at him.

* * *

Toni and Cassie sat in a booth in the grill.

She pushed ignore in her phone once more.

"Who is stalking you?" asked Toni. "Nick," said Cassie. "He needs me for something?" asked Toni. "It's not about you, it's about me being mad at him for treating to kill my father and about him trying to make me talk with him again," explained Cassie. "Oh. That sucks I guess," said Toni. Cassie laughed.

She looked at the entrance of the grill.

"Danny?"


	17. Danny Hunt

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 17: Danny Hunt **

Cassie ran and jumped on the girl that answer to the name Danny. "Hi, I didn't saw you, what's up?" asked Danny. "Fine, what about you? How is John? What are you doing here?" asked Cassie. "Relax kid, let's sit first, o.k.?" asked Danny. "Sure," said Cassie.

"I will let you talk to your friend and I will see you later," said Toni. "Thanks Toni," said Cassie and kissed his cheek. He smiled and left.

* * *

"Was that your boyfriend?" asked Danny, pulling her hair in to a pony tail.

Danny is Cassie cousin, from her biological mother's side. Her last name is Hunt, and she has deep brown, long wavy hair, and blue eyes like Cassie's. She is eighteen.

"Kind of, it's a long story. Tell me about you," said Cassie. "Well, I left John. He was pushing me too hard to… well, you know," said Danny. "You mean sex?" asked Cassie. "Yeah. And I left home because my parents pushed me to go to college which I don't want right now. Can I crush in your place with your vampire father?" asked Danny. "Shhh! Just because my father lives here it doesn't mean that everyone knows about vampires," said Cassie. "O.k. sorry!" called Danny.

After that Cassie tell her everything as they drove to the boarding house in Danny's car.

* * *

"Wow, you had a long two years," said Danny. As they unloaded her bags. "Well, that's how is life in this town, are you sure you are ready for this?" asked Cassie. "Yes, I need some fun in my life," said Danny. Cassie laughed.

"Who is she?" asked Damon. Cassie rolled her eyes at him. "Dad, this is Danny Hunt my cousin, Danny this is my father, Damon." Cassie introduced. "Ho, hello. Nice to meet you, again, you grew up," said Damon. "Yeah… I don't remember you," said Danny. "You were three years old last time we met, it was before me and Cassie moved," said Damon. "Ho, its make sense," said Danny. Damon smiled.

"She is getting a room, and she is in the loop," said Cassie. "How much in the loop?" asked Damon. "I knew you are a vampire since Cassie reconnected with me four years ago, and the rest, originals, hybrids, werewolves, doppelgänger and witches she told me on the way from the grill," said Danny. "Ho." Said Damon. Danny smiled. "Well, make yourself at home, I guess." Said Damon. "Thanks," said Danny.

The girls put Danny's bags in one of the rooms and went to Cassie's room to talk.

* * *

"Girls I am going out, council stuff!" called Damon. "Bye!" called the girls and laughed. Damon could hear their giggles.

Not long after the car drove away Cassie and Danny were startled by a tap on the window.

"Elijah?" asked Cassie and hurried to let him in. "I knew your father wouldn't be here… ho. Hello," he suddenly notice Danny.

"The real boyfriend I supposed? I am Danny Hunt, the cousin," said Danny. She suggested him her hand to shake and he kissed the back of it, making Danny blush. Cassie giggled.

"Shut up," said Danny.

"How much do you know?" asked Elijah. "All of it," said Danny. "Ho that good I guess," said Elijah in a smile. She nodded.

"I think I will go unpack my stuff, nice to meet you Elijah," said Danny and before they could say anything she closed the door behind her back. "She is almost as fast as I am," said Elijah.

Cassie chuckled and pulled him to a kiss, and in to the bed.

* * *

"Well I guess I got the wrong room since you are not Cassie," said Klaus. After Cassie refused to answer his calls, he decided to give her a visit.

"Who are you?" asked Danny. "Who are you?" asked Klaus, sitting down on the windowsill. "I asked first," said Danny. "Fair enough, Nicklaus Mikaelson," said Klaus. "Danny," said Danny. "Well that's hardly fair, I gave you full name and you give me half of your first name?" said Klaus.

"Well, since my name is awful as yours, I guess I can share it with you," said Danny, making him laugh. "Danielina," said Danny in a frown. "Well love, it's worse than mine," said Klaus. "I know, that's why I am Danny," said Danny. Shoving some underwear in a drawer, while hoping that he didn't saw any.

"Lovely underwear you shove there," said Klaus, making her blush. He gave her his dimpled smile.

"So how should I call you, I know Cassie calls you Nick, but the others calls you Klaus so what should it be?" asked Danny. "Who are you again?" asked Klaus in a frown. "Cassie's cousin, she told me everything," said Danny.

"How cousin?" asked Klaus in curiosity. "Her biological mother was my dad sister," said Danny. "Ho. Where is Cassie?" asked Klaus. "Next room, your brother is there too so I wouldn't get in there," said Danny. He chuckled.

Danny pushed her empty bags under the bed, and lay on the bed in a sighed. "By the way, I really like your accent, British right?" guessed Danny. "Yes, thanks. You looks older than Cassie," said Klaus. "That's because I am older, I am eighteen years old," said Danny.

"Aren't you supposed to go to college?" asked Klaus, tilting his head. She stuck her tongue at him, "you go to college," he laughed.

"So… Nick, what do you want to do? I am bored," said Danny. Since he didn't told her how to call him, she went for Nick.

"Hmm…" he hummed and got in the big bed next to her. Somehow it didn't bothered her at all.

He turned on his side and she mimic his position. Klaus put a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on the side of her face and he leaned in. She bit her lip for a moment and then jumped out of the bed.

Klaus froze.

"Sorry, I just got out of a relationship, I know it sounds like a fake and lame excuse, but it's true," said Danny. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Relationship? A long one? I am just curios," asked Klaus, making her breath in relief and getting back in to the bed.

"Two years," said Danny. "What went wrong?" asked Klaus. Danny blushed. "He wanted more," said Danny quietly. "More what?" asked Klaus, confused. She sighed. "He wanted sex," said Danny. "Ho. You mean you are still…" his voice trailed off. She just nodded.

"You looks more embarrassed than me," said Danny. He chuckled. "Maybe I am. I don't have this kind of conversations often," said Klaus. "Hmm… you find a movie on the T.V and I will bring snacks from downstairs," suggested Danny. He chuckled. "Deal," said Klaus.

* * *

Elijah and Cassie were dressing up when they heard laughter from the next room. "Is that…" started Cassie. "Yes, it's my brother's voice," said Elijah. "What is he doing with my cousin?" asked Cassie. "I don't know, but I need to go before your father will catch me in here," said Elijah.

Cassie kissed him softly. "I will see you soon," she promised. He smiled at her and left.

* * *

Cassie knocked on Danny's door. "Come in," called Danny. Cassie came in and closed the door behind her back. Klaus waved at her and looked back at the screen.

"What are you doing?" asked Cassie. "Watching Lion King, Nick found it on T.V," said Danny. They were eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"How did you even get here?" asked Cassie. "I came to talk to you and got to the wrong window and met Danny instead," said Klaus simply. Cassie sighed. "Can I join you or this is a date night?" asked Cassie. Danny and Klaus shared a look. "Pop in the bed," said Danny. Klaus smiled.

* * *

Eventually the all three of them fell asleep. Cassie at the end of the bed, Danny somehow in Klaus' arms.

When Damon came in to the house, he heard nothing but breathing. Assuming that the girls fell asleep, he didn't bother to check on them.

At morning Cassie went to school and Danny just slept in, still in Klaus' arms.

* * *

"Funny thing happened," said Toni as he driving Cassie to school. "Really what?" asked Cassie. "One of the other hybrids called me this morning, he said no one saw Klaus since last night," said Toni.

Cassie started to laugh and Toni frowned at her. "He is not missing, if that's what you think," she started. "He came looking for me last night, and end up in my cousin room. We watched a movie all three of us and fell asleep, they are still sleeping," finished Cassie. "Ho, I will text my friend then," said Toni.

"Sure, see you at three?" asked Cassie. "Sure." Said Toni. She got in to the school and Toni drove away.

* * *

Danny opened her eyes. It was mid-morning and she has very masculine arms around her. She felt comfortable in a wired way. She never felt this way with her ex, he always was bitter for her rejection and cuddled with her like he have to.

It wasn't the same with Klaus. She rejected him when he tried to kiss her, but they still had fun afterward and he cuddled with her in a very warm way, even so she couldn't remember when she got in his arms or when she even fall asleep.

"Morning," she suddenly heard his sleepy voice. Danny turned to him, he didn't unwrap his arms from around her. "Hi," she whispered. He gave her a dimpled smile. "What this smile for?" asked Danny. "I slept well," he answered. Danny looked concerned. "And you had bad sleep before last night?" asked Danny. "Some of the nights are quite awful." Said Klaus. "I am sorry," she said softly, stroking his hair. She knew his life story. Danny didn't know how she would have become if she had his life.

"Thank you love," said Klaus. She giggled. "Cassie said that you are flirty," said Danny. "Mm… I guess I am," said Klaus, pulling her even closer to him. Danny looked in his eyes. He wondered what she is looking in there.

When her lips touched softly his, he started to wonder what she found.

* * *

"I need a shower, and then we get some breakfast," said Danny. "Want me to join?" asked Klaus. "I shower on my own for years, I am sure I can handle that," said Danny as she took some clothes from the closet. "The red underwear is lovely," said Klaus. "So I will leave it in the drawer," said Danny. "Why?" asked Klaus. "I don't need you to think about my underwear all day," said Danny and closed the bathroom door behind her. She could still hear him laughing.

* * *

Danny was wearing black knee length skirt, blue T-shirt and black high heels sandals. Her long hair was still damp from the shower and stayed loose down her back.

"Come on, I am hungry." Said Danny, pushing a chuckling Klaus out of her room.

"What on earth are you doing in my house?" asked Damon as Danny and Klaus went down the stairs. "I slept here," he shrugged. Damon looked at Danny. "Not with me!" she called. "Yes with you," said Klaus. "I am going to kill you," said Danny. He gave her a diabolic smile.

Damon looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. "Fine; yes with me, in my bed, fully dressed," said Danny. "Ho," said Damon. "Yeah, now I am hungry, and we are leaving," said Danny. She grabbed Klaus by the hand and led him outside and in to her car.

* * *

"You are kind of cranky when you are hungry," said Klaus. "It's not that," said Danny. "Ho?" asked Klaus. "I am a guest in there and you made it sound like I slept with the enemy in my first night in town," said Danny. "You care too much about what people think," said Klaus. She shook her head. "Not people, I don't care what people think, I care what family does," said Danny. "If you said so," said Klaus.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" asked Danny. "No," said Klaus. "I am sorry," said Danny and stroked his hair. He made a face and she kissed his cheek, making him smile.

* * *

Danny parked in front of the grill and got inside, Klaus not far behind.

"Want us to join to your brother?" asked Danny. "Sure," he sighed. They sat at Elijah's booth.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Danny. "Hello Danny, brother," said Elijah. Danny ordered some omelet, salad and coffee. Klaus ordered the same, and Elijah ordered more Bourbon.

"She wouldn't go with it much longer, you know," said Danny. "Sorry, I didn't get that," said Elijah. "Cassie; she can't play it anymore, she is upset as you looks right now," said Danny. Elijah smiled at her. "Thank you," he said.

Elijah paid for his drinks and left them alone.

* * *

"Tell me something," said Klaus. "Like what?" asked Danny, sipping from her coffee. They already finished eating. "Something about you, what are you doing as a hobby?" asked Klaus. "You will think it's stupid," said Danny. "Why?" asked Klaus. "Because my parents said it's stupid and you are older than them," said Danny. "I am nothing like any parent, trust me," said Klaus and she laughed.

"I love painting and drawing too. My parents always said it's a waste of time," said Danny. Klaus smiled brightly. "Let me show you something love, I am driving," said Klaus. He paid for breakfast and grabbed her keys.

* * *

"Oh my god… you live here?" asked Danny as the mansion showed in front of them. "Cassie didn't tell you about my family and my plans?" asked Klaus. "She did, I just didn't think it will be that big," said Danny. He chuckled.

Klaus parked the car and grabbed Danny's hand, leading her in to the almost finished mansion. He showed her a hallway with a lot of paintings on his walls.

Danny looked shocked. She looked closer on one of the paintings. "It's amazing," she whispered. Klaus smiled at her. "Your job?" asked Danny. "Yes, most of them," said Klaus.

To Klaus' surprise she warped her arms around him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, deeply, his arms holding her closer to him.

"If I knew you will react this way I would have brought you here yesterday," he whispered making her giggle.

"When I came in to town, I never thought I will meet someone like you in here," said Danny. "An artist?" he asked. "An artist, someone that is fun, someone I connect with right away, someone special," said Danny. "How on earth am I special?" asked Klaus. "After everything you have been trough in a thousand years, you are still here," said Danny. He made a face and she smiled. "You have no idea what I mean do you?" asked Danny, stroking his hair. "Not even a clue," said Klaus.

"People that have been trough abusive parent, and years in the run and fear, like you have, find a way to end their life a lot of the times. And they don't even suffer all of this for a thousand years, only for a few; now you understand why you are special? You are still alive," said Danny.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked softly stroking her face. "L.A." answered Danny. He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"I am meeting Cassie and Toni at the grill at three, you want to come? We can kick their ass in pool," said Danny. "Sure," he chuckled.

* * *

"Danny! Over here!" called Cassie from the pool table. She froze when she saw Klaus. "What are you still doing with him?" asked Cassie, folding her arms over her chest. "That not nice, sweetheart, you were the one that told me to get a girlfriend, don't you like my choice? I do," said Klaus in a wink to Danny. She giggled.

"You are annoying Nick," said Cassie. "Really? Danny don't thinks so, right love?" asked Klaus. "Nope, he is cute." She smiled widely and Klaus pulled her to a kiss.

Danny pulled away from him. "Let's play," she suggested.

* * *

They played for a while. Klaus and Danny won most of the time.

Danny took a sip from her glass of coke. She chocked and started to cough when she saw who came in to the grill. "Danny? What's wrong?" asked Klaus hurrying to her side. He stroked her back slowly.

Klaus held her face gently. "Are you o.k.?" he asked softly. "John," she mumbled. "Who?" asked Klaus confused. "Her ex," explained Cassie. They looked at the young man that spotted Danny and walked to them.

John had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than Danny, but not much taller.

"Hi Danny," said John. "What are you doing here?" asked Danny. "Your parents asked me to bring you back home, you have some acceptations to very good colleges," said John. "I didn't send any applications, I don't want to go to college," said Danny. "They sent it for you. Everyone go to college." Said John. "I don't," said Danny.

"Don't be ridiculous," said John and stepped forward, Klaus got between him and Danny. "And you are…?" asked John with a raised eyebrow. "Her new boyfriend," said Klaus.

"Well, boyfriend or not you are coming with me home," said John. "No," said Danny. John passed around Klaus and grabbed Danny's arm. "Bad move mate," said Klaus. He pushed John away from Danny and suddenly John was pinned to the wall by Damon.

"I don't know who you are but no one touch my family, do you understand?" hissed Damon. "Yes," said John. "Good. Now get out of here," said Damon, pushing him away from the others.

* * *

"We are not even related," stated Danny. "You are part of my daughter's family, so you are my family too," he said softly, stroking her cheek and walking away. "Thank you!" called Danny after him.

"Are you o.k. love?" asked Klaus, stroking her cheek. Danny smiled at him and kissed his lips shortly. "One more game?" suggested Danny. "Sure love, whatever you want," said Klaus. He stroked her hair and prepared the table for another game.

* * *

They drank (the girls drank coke) and laughed the whole after noon.

It was a new start for Danny Hunt.


	18. The Cat Is Out Of The Sack

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 18: The Cat Is Out Of The Sack**

It was two weeks later.

Klaus was sitting on an armchair in the boarding house, listening to music on full volume.

"What are you doing in my house?" asked Stefan as he walked in, turning the music down. "Waiting for Danny to get ready to go out, wondering what you want," said Klaus.

"Who is Danny?" asked Stefan. Klaus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cassie's cousin," said Klaus. "Right, Danny hunt." Said Stefan.

"O.k. now. My hybrids are out of town, so what more do you want?" asked Klaus. "Amm… I tell you what, you get out of town call me in a few years and we will talk," said Stefan. "Let's close a reasonable deal," said Klaus. "Take it or leave it, I don't care, but definitely get out of my house," said Stefan.

Danny came in to the living room as Stefan got out. "Please keep your boyfriend out of my house, any other boyfriend I wouldn't mind, this one out," said Stefan. She nodded.

* * *

"Ignore him love, he is just grumpy," said Klaus in a smile. "Hi," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You look stunning sweetheart," said Klaus.

She was wearing a black jeans, blue tank top and black jacket. On her feet she put boots with high heel.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Come on, let's get something to eat," said Klaus and held his hand out for her. Danny took his hand and they went outside.

* * *

"Who are you texting with?" asked Bonnie. "Elijah, he is kind of angry with me for not telling him where we are going," said Cassie. "Ho, he will get over it," said Bonnie in a smile. Cassie smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to break up with him?" asked Elena. "Yes, kind of. We are still dating secretly, until my dad will calm down," said Cassie. "Good luck with that," said Elena. "Elena don't be mean," said Bonnie. "I am saying the true, Damon is stubborn," said Elena. Cassie rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

Cassie and Elena went out of the house, leaving Bonnie alone with her mom.

Suddenly Cassie stopped. "What now?" asked Elena, annoyed. "Hi Stefan," said Cassie. Elena turned to look at him. "You shouldn't lie to me, and you shouldn't take my niece with you," said Stefan. "She came on her own, all I wanted was to give Bonnie time with her mom without everything getting in the way," said Elena as they got in to a shed.

"Is there any problem in here?" asked Jamie, stepson of Abby Bennett, Bonnie's mom. "Its o.k. get back in the house," suggested Cassie. "I don't think so," said Jamie. Stefan compelled Jamie and he left, only to come back with a rifle.

"Jamie don't!" called Cassie but he didn't listen, he shot Stefan in the chest.

Stefan fell to the ground.

"Uncle Stefan!" cried Cassie as Jamie tied her and Elena to the wooden timber.

* * *

Elena was working on her rope while Cassie did her best to get to her boot, or more likely to stretch her leg up enough to get to her pocket knife in the boot.

"Got it!" mumbled Cassie and cut her rope as Elena released herself and beat Jamie with his rifle.

"Elena I need you to pull the pieces of wood out, I can feel it rubbing my heart," groaned Stefan. Elena did as he said while Cassie sitting next to him, watching.

When Elena was done, Stefan released a breath. "I need to tell you something, and I don't feel guilty because it happened, I feel guilty because you don't know," said Elena. Stefan looked at her. "I kissed Damon," said Elena.

Cassie stared at her, shocked. Stefan stood up, taking Cassie with him to his car.

* * *

Damon came in to the witches' house. He was surprised when Klaus and Danny came in from the other side.

"Hiding behind your witchy friends and in squalor not less," said Klaus. The candles lit up and Klaus screamed in pain, holding his head, falling to his knees.

"Nick!" called Danny rushing to his side. "I did the same mistake when I first came in here, they don't like being insulted," said Damon, smirking. "Stop that! Witches please!" called Danny. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and then it was all over.

Damon frowned. Klaus wiped her tears away with his hand, confused by her concern and affection. He pulled her to her feet. Holding her close by his side. "Show me the coffins," said Klaus.

Three coffins showed up. "Show me the last one too," said Klaus. "Well, you see, they can't. Bonnie warned me, and I had enough time to get out just one, so I took out the important one," said Damon.

"I will rip you apart limb by limb and just when you are a paddle of blood and meat I will rip your heart out," said Klaus.

"Nick?" said Danny before Damon had a chance to react. "Yes love?" asked Klaus. "That was disgusting. Can't you just say I will kill you or something?" asked Danny. "What the fun in that?" asked Klaus. She rolled her eyes at him. "Boys," she sighed and went to wait outside.

* * *

Stefan drove silently with Cassie by his side. "Are you o.k.?" asked Cassie. He sighed.

"I own you an apology. I shouldn't push you the other day at school, when Klaus left to create his hybrids," said Stefan. "It's o.k. I know dad beat you up for that, and I already forgave you," said Cassie. "Thanks," said Stefan. "After all you are my favorite uncle," said Cassie in a smile. "I am your only uncle, well the only one you know," said Stefan. "I know," she said in a wide smile. Stefan laughed.

* * *

Cassie and Stefan came back to the house. "Well?" asked Stefan. "I had time for one coffin so I took out the locked one," said Damon. "I guess it's not bad," said Stefan and turned to walk away.

"How is Elena?" asked Damon. Stefan punched his face. "I guess you talked," groaned Damon. Stefan walked away, kissing Cassie's forehead on his way out.

* * *

"The only reason that I don't beat you is because Uncle Stefan already did it," said Cassie. She turned to the stairs when Damon called her.

"I need you to call to your boyfriend," said Damon. "What do you need from Toni?" asked Cassie. "Please kid, give me some credit, I know you borrowed the mindless hybrid from Klaus as covered boyfriend," said Damon. "You knew?! So why didn't you tell me?!" she asked angrily. "Educational lesson, don't lie to your dad," said Damon.

"I hate you," said Cassie. "I will live, now call Elijah." Said Damon. She dialed his number. Elijah picked up on the first ring.

"Hello," said Elijah. "Hi hon', can you come to my house? My dad wants to talk with you," said Cassie. "Your father? Why?" asked Elijah. "He knows, he always knew about us, he tried to teach me a lesson. Anyway, he wants to talk with you about something," said Cassie. "I will be there soon," said Elijah. "O.k. by the way, is Danny there?" asked Cassie. "Yes. She is with Nicklaus in his studio," said Elijah. "Ho. Well, see you soon my love," said Cassie. "See you," said Elijah and hanged up.

* * *

Klaus was watching Danny. She looked out of the studio's window.

"A penny for your thoughts, love," said Klaus. She smiled at him and went to sit on his lap, one leg over each side of his body, she was bare foot they both were. "Your face is stained with paint," she wiped some of the paint with her fingers.

He stroked her hair. "What's wrong Danny?" asked Klaus. "Are you o.k.? all the witches' thing this afternoon… I just don't use to this world," said Danny softly. "I am fine, I promise," answered Klaus. She warped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He hugged her tight.

Danny pulled away, holding his face, looking in his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered. He smiled. "What?" she asked, wondering about his smile. "You are the soft, caring type of girl aren't you?" he asked. "I can try to change if it annoys you," she suggested.

Klaus pulled her to a deep kiss. His tongue slipped in to her mouth, integrated with hers. One of his hands entwined in her hair, while the other was on her back, getting her closer to him.

They both pulled away, breathless. "You are perfect just the way you are, soft and caring and sweet," he whispered.

Danny kissed him slowly. She grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her eyes fell on his tattoo. She pated it with her fingertips. "It's pretty," she whispered. "It's old," he whispered back.

Klaus leaned down, kissing her neck softly. Danny sighed. He pulled off her jacket exposing her arms and shoulders.

Klaus sped them to his bedroom. Danny blinked rapidly. "How-?" she didn't finish her question. "Vampire speed," he chuckled. "Right," she replied. He chuckled some more.

Danny was in the middle of his big bed, her legs folded beneath her body.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Klaus, sitting in front of her. "Nothing in particular. Nice room thought," said Danny. "We don't have to do anything Danny, its o.k. if you got cold feet," said Klaus. "Mm… nope. My feet are pretty warm," said Danny, getting on her knees, warping her arms around him. He chuckled. Klaus took off her tank top, their pants got off after that, and so does their underwear not much later while kissing and caressing each other all that time.

They got under the blankets, making love slowly, gently.

* * *

Danny was sleeping peacefully on her stomach while Klaus lying on his side, watching her peaceful face. He stroked her hair, moving it away from her face. She sighed and open her eyes.

"Hi," she mumbled. "Hi," he whispered softly.

Klaus was about to ask something when he notice something on her shoulder. "You have a tattoo?" he asked, surprised. She giggled. "It's old," she said in a smile. "How old?" asked Klaus. He looked at the most beautiful wolf he ever saw, tattooed right there on the back of her right shoulder. "Mm… I think I was fifteen when I did it, which mean three years old," said Danny. "It's beautiful," said Klaus.

"Yeah, but it's not why you reacted this way," stated Danny. He shook his head. Danny turned on her side, getting closer to him. "It's a nice coincidence that I tattooed a wolf on my shoulder three years before I met you, my pretty wolf," she said in a smile. He smiled at her.

Danny kissed his lips and got out of the bed, starting to get dress. "Where are you going?" he whined. "I need to get home," said Danny. "Wait, I will take a shower and give you a ride," said Klaus. "Sure, I am going to take my shoes and jacket from the studio," said Danny. "Meet you there in five minutes," said Klaus.

* * *

At the same time, Elijah was sitting at the boarding house's living room, considering Damon's suggestion.

"So you want to make a dinner with my brother, and yours distracting Nicklaus so we can release my siblings from their coffins?" asked Elijah. "Pretty much, yes." Said Damon. "And what you gain from that?" asked Elijah. "After the big reunion you will take your brother and the rest of your siblings and leave town, with the locked coffin of course," said Damon.

"What?! No! Elijah is staying or I will leave with him, Danny will do the same, she and Nick got very close," protested Cassie. "No. you will stay here. Danny can do whatever she wants, she is an adult. You are a minor, and you will stay here with me," said Damon.

Elijah cleared his throat before Cassie will react. "We will do the dinner and see what will happen next," said Elijah. "Danny and I are coming too," said Cassie. Elijah chuckled, stroking her hair. "Of course you do," he smiled at her and she kissed his lips.

"Ho god," mumbled Damon, rolling his eyes at them.

"Do you ever tell her no? You know, that small word, two letters **N** and **O**?" asked Damon. "Never heard of this word," said Elijah. Cassie giggled, climbing to Elijah's lap. He hugged her, leaning his head on top of hers.

He missed her so much.

"I figured you may be here brother, not like this, thought," said Klaus from the entrance to the living room, Danny's hand in his. "Hi guys," said Danny. "Hello Danny, brother." said Elijah. "Hi," said Cassie.

"Yeah, yeah a lot of hellos. What are you doing here Klaus?" asked Damon. Klaus look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Giving Danny a ride home," said Klaus. "Ho, right." Said Damon.

"How is your house going?" asked Cassie, still on Elijah's lap. "It's done," said Klaus. "That's great. Elijah and my dad were talking about a dinner with you, my uncle, Danny and me, what do you think?" asked Cassie. "Interesting… you know what, why not? Tomorrow night?" suggested Klaus. "Sure," said Damon in a smile.

Klaus looked at Danny and she nodded.

"Agreed," said Elijah.

Cassie and Danny kissed their boyfriends at the same time. "How sweet, sealed with a kiss, lovely," Damon rolled his eyes at them. "Jealous mate?" asked Klaus, smirking. "No, now take your brother and leave," said Damon.

"Elijah is staying the night," stated Cassie. "So does Nick," said Danny. Damon screamed in frustration and went to his room.

* * *

Danny looked at Cassie and they started to laugh. Klaus smiled. He was quite happy, and he wasn't use to this feeling.

"Brother, you can't stop smiling, it's a new look of yours," said Elijah, amused. "We had sex," he shrugged. "Nick!" called Danny, slapping the back of his head. Her face was red with embarrassment. "Ouch," he complained. "Congratulations Danny," said Cassie in a smile. "Shut up. Good night Elijah," grumbled Danny and went up the stairs to her room. "Good night," he said after her. "I should go after her. Cassie, brother," said Klaus and left them alone.

Elijah and Cassie went to Cassie's room not long afterward.


	19. Family Reunion

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 19: Family Reunion**

"Morning," said Cassie getting in to the kitchen with Elijah. "Good morning," said Elijah. "Morning," sighed Damon. She poured two mugs of coffee, giving one to Elijah.

"Morning," said Danny. "Good morning," said Klaus. "Morning," groaned Damon. "Good morning guys, coffee?" suggested Cassie. "Sure, thanks," said Danny. "Yes, thank you sweetheart," said Klaus. Cassie poured two mugs more.

"I will be out, see you all tonight I guess," said Damon. Cassie kissed his cheek and he left.

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" asked Klaus. "I have school, being involve in the supernatural world doesn't mean that I can skip school all the time. I am a junior, a lot to study," said Cassie.

"I will give you a ride," said Elijah as she took her school bag and stood up.

"See you later guys," said Cassie. She kissed Danny's cheek, and then Klaus' cheek too. "Have a nice day, Danny, brother." Said Elijah and left. "You too!" called Danny after him.

* * *

"So, what are we doing?" asked Klaus. "I need to find a job, maybe at the grill or something," said Danny. "You need money?" asked Klaus. "No, I need a job, something to do, since I gave up on college for now," said Danny, rolling her eyes at him.

She do need money too, but she was o.k. for now, anyway.

"Ho. O.k. so we can go there, and then we will see what next," said Klaus. "Sure," said Danny and kissed his lips.

* * *

After getting a waitress job at the grill, Danny and Klaus went for a walk in town.

"I am losing you again, love. What are you thinking about?" asked Klaus. "Nothing specific, just a lot of stuff mixed together," said Danny. "Like?" asked Klaus. She chuckled at his annoyed expression. "Tell me…" he whined.

Danny stopped him mid step and captured his lips in hers.

"Nothing to worry about," said Danny, pulling away. Klaus made a face, but didn't push her.

* * *

It was dinner time. Cassie was wearing a short black dress with high heels boots that made Damon grumbled the entire ride to the mansion. Danny was wearing a dark blue dress that was a bit longer then Cassie's but also much tighter. They both had their hair loose.

Elijah opened the door. The girls came in first.

He looked at Cassie in wide eyes.

Danny rushed in strait in to Klaus' arms. He chuckled. "Missed me so much? We were together half of the day," said Klaus, hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright love?" he asked when she didn't answer, or let him go. "Sorry," she mumbled and pulled away. He stroked her cheek and smiled. "Let's get in to the dining room," said Elijah.

They all followed him in.

* * *

They sat to the table. Cassie sat between Elijah and her father, Danny between Klaus and Stefan.

Two compelled girls served the dishes.

"Well, how is Elena those days Stefan? I was kind of busy lately so I am out of the loop," said Elijah sipping some wine. Klaus chuckled. "I am not sure you are asking the right brother," said Klaus.

"Ho. Me and my brother fell once for the same girl," said Elijah. "Yes, we even threw a punch or two," said Klaus smiling. Damon, Danny and Stefan turned to look at Cassie.

"It wasn't me!" called Cassie. "Ho," said Damon. "Seriously dad? God," Cassie rolled her eyes. Elijah and Klaus couldn't stop laughing. "Not funny Elijah," said Cassie. "It's a little bit funny my dear," said Elijah. "Amm… you can forget about sex for a week or two, still funny?" asked Cassie.

Elijah composed himself. "No, not funny," said Elijah. "Good," said Cassie. Danny stared at them.

"I am not capable of this stuff, teach me later Cassie?" asked Danny. "No, don't teach her," said Klaus, making a face. Cassie laughed. "Sure,"

"We really didn't need to hear that," said Damon. Cassie rolled her eyes at him.

"Who was the girl then?" asked Danny. "Tatia. She was a beautiful girl in our village, when we were still humans," said Klaus. "Yes. Even that she had a child from another man we still wanted her," said Elijah.

"Now, let's get to the business shall we?" suggested Klaus.

One of the girls put a plate of food in front of Danny. As the smell hit her nose she felt her stomach revolving. "Nick, where is the restroom?" asked Danny. "At the end of the hall; are you alright love?" asked Klaus. "I don't know," said Danny and went to the restroom. Klaus watched her as she went away.

* * *

Klaus stop mid-sentence when he heard the vomiting noise from the restroom. He tilted his head to the side.

"I will check on Danny, you boys, behave," said Cassie. She kissed Elijah on the top of his head, and went to the restroom.

* * *

Danny was washing her mouth when Cassie came in. "Are you alright?" asked Cassie. "I am not sure, my stomach revolving," said Danny. "Maybe you are getting something, virus?" suggested Cassie. "No… well, maybe… I don't know," mumbled Danny, her stare distracted. Cassie frowned.

"Come on, let's go back," said Danny.

* * *

Danny and Cassie went back to the dining room.

"What's going on? Where is Elijah? Where is my dad?" asked Cassie. "We brought the dessert," said Elijah pulling a napkin off daggers on a plate.

Klaus that was puling Danny to his arms, looked up and his eyes widen.

"You can go now, it's a family business." Said Elijah as two men passed by him.

"I am staying," said Cassie.

"So do I," said Danny.

"Girls," said Damon. "It's o.k. they can stay, they will be safe with me," said Elijah as Stefan pulled Damon out with him.

* * *

"Brothers, sister, the girls are out of limit," said Elijah. Cassie went to stand by him; Danny was still warped in Klaus' arms.

"I don't care about any brainless girl that he compelled for himself," said Rebecca. "I am not brainless and I am not compelled," said Danny weakly. Klaus frowned, hearing her weak voice.

"We don't care about any girls, we will teach him some lesson, if we hurt the girl, too bad," said Finn.

Klaus growled but Finn was pinned to the wall by no other then Cassie. She held a pocket knife to his throat. "Danny is my family, you hurt her, and you will wish you were back in your cozy coffin," said Cassie angrily.

Kol was laughing lightly. "I like this little one, who is she?" he asked. Elijah pulled Cassie from his brother. "Cassandra Salvatore, my girlfriend," said Elijah. "Ho, not bad brother," smirk Kol.

"Cassie, Danny, those are my brothers, Finn and Kol. Cassie already knows Rebecca," said Elijah.

Klaus was stroking Danny's back soothingly.

"This one looks ill," said Kol. "My name is Danny," she scowled at him.

"My apologies darling," said Kol, bowing playfully. Danny rolled her eyes at him.

Klaus led her to her chair in the table, where her dish was still there, untouched.

Danny ran back to the restroom.

Everyone frowned as they heard the vomiting sound.

* * *

When Danny came back, there was a woman in the dining room.

"Hi," said Danny, tilting her head a bit. "Danny, this is our mother Esther, mother this is Danny Hunt, my girlfriend," said Klaus. "Hello dear, nice to meet you," said Esther in a smile.

Cassie noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Likewise," said Danny. She looked at the chair at the table. Her dish was still there. "Nick, can you please get this plate away, my stomach can't stand it," said Danny. He nodded and called a girl that took the plate away.

Danny sat at the chair, Klaus stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"If I didn't know it's impossible, I would have said that Danny is pregnant," said Cassie.

Klaus froze. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, saying nothing.

* * *

"You don't seem surprised," said Elijah. Before Danny had the chance to react Klaus interfered "Is it John's?" Danny stood up, facing him with a glare.

"How could it be John's if you were my first, yesterday?" asked Danny. Klaus glared back at her. "People lie," said Klaus. "I don't lie. Besides you are half werewolf you moron, werewolves can have kids," said Danny and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?!" called Klaus after her. "Home!" she replied angrily.

"I will give her a ride, you are staying dear?" asked Elijah. "Sure," said Cassie and kissed his lips.

* * *

"Danny wait, I will give you a ride," called Elijah. "You don't have too," said Danny, wiping some tears away. "Come on, little one, let's get you home," said Elijah, kissed her forehead and opened the passenger door for her.

Danny curled up on the seat, hugging her knees.

"Hey there," he stroked her head. "He hates me," she sobbed. "Of course not. I can't remember the last time that I saw him so happy. He was shocked, we all were," said Elijah softly.

"Why? He is a werewolf too, not just a vampire. It was obvious it could happen, I didn't know he wasn't using a condom, it was my first time, I wasn't thinking much," said Danny wrinkling her nose.

He chuckled. "You should have let us know because none of us figured this up," he said.

"I am scared," said Danny. "Of course you are. You are an eighteen years old girl that pregnant with my hybrid brother's baby," said Elijah. "I am scared of your mom too," said Danny. "You notice her reaction to you too ha?" stated Elijah.

"She looked like she wants me dead, especially when Cassie said that I seem to be pregnant," said Danny as they got out of the car and in to the Salvatores' house.

"You are pregnant? How?" asked Damon that came out from the living room with a drink in his hand. "You need the flowers and the bees talk?" asked Danny.

"Ha-ha funny. I meant that last I knew you are with Klaus, vampires can't have children," said Damon. "He is a hybrid," said Danny. "So?" asked Damon. "Werewolves have no problem having kids," said Danny. "Ho." Said Damon. Danny shook her head.

"I am tired, I will go to bed. Thanks for the ride Elijah, good night guys," said Danny and went for the stairs. "Good night," they said after her.

* * *

"Where is my daughter?" asked Damon. "At the mansion, she staying at our place tonight," said Elijah. "Why?" asked Damon. Elijah shrugged, "because she wants to. Good night," he said and left. Damon sighed heavily.

* * *

"You can choose your rooms up stairs," said Klaus dryly. "Sure papa," said Kol, smirking. Klaus growled and went to grab his younger brother but was blocked by Cassie.

Finn, Rebecca and Esther already said good night and went upstairs.

"It's alright honey, relax," said Cassie softly. He looked at her, his eyes full of fear. "Elijah knows how close you are to Nick?" asked Kol. "Kol go to your bedroom before I cut off some of your body parts," said Cassie. "Really darling? You are quite young to make such threats," said Kol, smirking. "Really? Asked all the vampires that I sent to their death, you can put your father in that list," said Cassie, still not looking at him. Kol froze.

"Good night Kol," said Cassie. She heard him leaving the room.

* * *

Cassie pulled Klaus to the living room.

She sat on the soft black sofa and pulled Klaus in to her arms.

"I can't… she… baby… I can't… I can't do this…" he mumbled, panicking.

"Shhh… it's going to be fine, you are not alone, and you are going to be a great father, relax sweetheart," she said softly, hugging him.

Klaus put his head in her lap and fell asleep not very long afterward.

* * *

Elijah came in, and kissed her cheek. "Hi honey, is Danny alright?" asked Cassie. "She will be," said Elijah. Cassie nodded.

"Can you get him a blanket and a pillow? I don't want to wake him up," said Cassie. "Sure, I will be right back," said Elijah.

After putting a pillow under Klaus' head, covering him with a blanket and kissing the top of his head, Cassie joined to Elijah and they went to his bedroom.

* * *

They were cuddling in Elijah's big bed when Cassie spoke up.

"If it were us, would you be panicking like Nick?" she asked. "Maybe, I am not sure. You are not pregnant thought, right?" he asked. "Nope. Not pregnant at all," said Cassie. "Good," said Elijah. Cassie kicked him.

"Hey!" he protested. She giggled. And he kissed her neck. "Don't start Elijah," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Mmm…" he hummed against her neck. She turned to face him, and kissed his lips. He moaned. "Did you brought any condoms with you?" he whispered, kissing her neck. "In my boot," she mumbled.

"In your boot?"


	20. The Mikaelsons' Ball

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 20: The Mikaelsons' Ball **

The siblings sat at the dining room for breakfast. Their mother was out with Finn, doing god know what.

"Where is your lovely girlfriend?" asked Kol. "Asleep. She decided to skip school today," said Elijah, reading the newspaper. "Ho, well. We all heard the night you had, you have exhausted the poor girl," said Kol, smirking.

"The opposite thing around, brother," said Elijah, sighting. Kol chuckled.

Elijah folded his newspaper. "Nicklaus," he said. Klaus looked at him with glossy eyes. Elijah's eyes softened. "Go talk with Danny, apologized. She will forgive you," said Elijah.

Kol snorted. "You are asking for a miracle," said Kol. "Definitely," said Rebecca. "Don't speak about things you don't know," said Cassie that just came in to the dining room.

"Good morning Cassandra," said Elijah. "Cassie," she sighed, kissed his lips and sat on his lap. He smiled. She was wearing one of his shirts. Kol looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't have your clothes here yet?" he asked. "I don't live here, besides this place is all new," said Cassie.

"Right," said Kol, smirking.

* * *

Cassie was eating some cereals with milk.

"Nick, how are you?" asked Cassie softly. "Mmm…?" asked Klaus. "Elijah is right, go talk with her, it will be fine," said Cassie. He just nodded.

Cassie sighed.

* * *

"Danny? Are you alright?" asked Damon behind her bathroom closed door. He could hear the vomiting sound. "No," she answered, washing her face and mouth.

She came out of the bathroom and slipped in to her bed. Damon stroked her hair. "Do you want me to call your parents? Or Cassie maybe?" suggested Damon softly. She shook her head. "Can you call Nick?" asked Danny, sobbing. "Sure," he breathed and went out of the room.

He met Stefan in the hallway. "Is she alright? I heard vomiting," said Stefan. "She is pregnant from Klaus, and before you will say it's impossible, it's because his wolf side," said Damon. "Ho," said Stefan. "Yeah, ho. By the way, do you have his phone number? She wants him, and she is sobbing and crying and stuff," said Damon.

"Yes, I will call him," said Stefan and dialed his number.

* * *

"Hello," said Klaus after the first ring.

"It's Stefan,"

"I know; what is it?" asked Klaus with a hollow voice.

"It's Danny; she asked for you. She is vomiting and crying, she is quite a mess," said Stefan.

"I am on my way," said Klaus and hang up.

"I am going out; see you later, brothers, sister, Cassie." Said Klaus and rushed out.

"Danny?" guessed Cassie. "Danny." Agreed Elijah.

* * *

Klaus knocked on the boarding house's door.

"She is in her room," said Damon that opened the door. "Thank you," said Klaus and sped to her room.

Danny was lying in bed when Klaus came in to her room after knocking softly on the door.

She looked at him with tearing eyes and he rushed to her side, warping his arms around her. "I am so sorry, I panicked, please forgive me love, please," he asked softly. She just nodded, crying to his chest.

"Stay?" she whimpered. "Of course," he replied and got under the covers next to her, pulling her to his chest.

"I love you," she breathed. "I love you too."

* * *

Klaus woke up to his buzzing phone. It was the middle of the next morning.

"Brother," he breathed quietly. Danny was still asleep in his arms.

"Nicklaus. How is Danny?" asked Elijah.

"Asleep peacefully, more or less. How is everything over there? Did you found out what our mother up to?" asked Klaus quietly. "Well, for now she wants a ball," said Elijah. "A ball? Great." Sighed Klaus. "Yes, tomorrow's night, be there with Danny," said Elijah. "If she up to this, I will not force her. This pregnancy is weakening her, too much vomiting," said Klaus. "O.k. but you have to come," said Elijah. "I don't have to do nothing, I am hanging up brother, I don't want Danny to wake up," said Klaus. "Sure, good bye," said Elijah and hanged up.

* * *

"Nick?" mumbled Danny. "Hi… I am sorry I woke you up," he said softly. "It's o.k. How are you?" she whispered, stroking his reddish hair. "Still processing the situation. What about you?" asked Klaus.

"I had two days to do so; I kind of knew it quickly. The nausea started the next morning very early, the vomiting last night. Besides, my mom said that she knew that she is pregnant the day after so…"

He chuckled. "So you basically knew right away," he stated. She tilted her head in thought and then nodded in agreement. He laughed.

He kissed her lips. Danny sighed and kissed him back passionately, only stopping to take off his shirt and hers.

They made love passionately, hungrily.

* * *

"He forgot that we live here too?" asked Damon. "It sounds so," said Stefan. "Unbelievable," grumbled Damon. "What's unbelievable?" asked Cassie. She just came back from school, her hand in Elijah's. "Your cousin and his brother," said Damon. She frowned and looked at Elijah in confusion. Elijah whispered something in her ear. "Ho," she giggled, making Elijah smile.

"Yes, ho. Super hearing is not meant for this," said Damon. "Relax dad," said Cassie, rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

Cassie was lying on her bed, a book open in front of her with a notebook and a pen.

"What are you doing?" asked Elijah, stepping in to her room, and leaning to kiss her lips. "Homework, Math." She replied. He lay down next to her on his back, playing with her hair.

"Go away," she mumbled. "Why?" he whined. "You are distracting me," said Cassie. He pouted. She kissed his lips and went back to her homework.

Elijah didn't leave.

"Elijah!" called Cassie when his hand started to travel over her back, making her shiver.

"Yes my dear?" he smirked at her. Cassie kissed him passionately.

"If I will fail in Math, I am blaming you," she breathed. He smiled and pushed her stuff off the bed, pulling Cassie on top of him. She giggled.

Elijah took off her clothes, placing small kisses all over her body. She sighed and started to pull off his clothes.

"Cassandra Salvatore!" they froze when they heard Damon's scream.

"I think your father is not so approve," said Elijah. "I don't care," said Cassie and pulled him in to another kiss under the covers. He didn't complain.

* * *

It was the next day, a few hours before the ball.

Danny was standing in front of the mirror in a blood-red dress. It was long and wavy, with sleeves that exposed her shoulders. Half of her hair was up, and she had blood-red high heels.

"I am not so sure about this dress, I look like the devil," said Danny. "You look perfect and well, you are dating a little red-head demon," said Cassie. Danny scowled at her.

Cassie was wearing a blood-red dress too, but while Danny's dress was fluent, Cassie's dress was puffy. Cassie's hair was down in perfect open curls.

Both of the girls put a little makeup on, and went down the stairs to their shocked boyfriends, and the two Salvatores.

"Well boys?" asked Cassie in a smile. "You look perfect but…" started Elijah, but his voice trailed off. "Your mother will flip," said Cassie in a smile and a wink toward Klaus.

Klaus's laugher boomed. Danny smiled. She loved it when he laughed.

Cassie smiled at Elijah, hoping he is not mad at her. He shook his head in a sighed, and pulled her in to his arms. "It really childish," said Elijah. "Well, maybe brother, but mother really deserves it after her reactions to our girls, don't you think?" said Klaus.

"We don't understand," said Stefan. "Our mother doesn't like the idea of us having girlfriends, and she really doesn't like the idea of me becoming a father. This blood dresses to the ball of the woman that created vampires are… well, childish vengeance," explained Klaus. "Ho. Cassie you are definitely your father's daughter; let's go now," said Stefan and led the way to their cars, Klaus, Danny and Cassie chuckling behind him at Damon's frown.

* * *

Most of town was there.

"Nick," whispered Cassie on his ear, tilting her head to Finn and Esther on the stairs. They looked annoyed, angry. Nick laughed quietly and turn to his brother and Danny to tell them what's so funny. Danny joined to his laugher, while Elijah rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, you look… bloody," said Rebecca that just showed up with her brother, Kol. "I assume it's for mother and our dear oldest brother?" said Kol. "Well, of course," said Cassie in a playful bow. "I really like your girlfriend Elijah," said Kol, laughing. They all joined to his laugher (well, Elijah not so much).

"You look better," said Rebecca to Danny. "I feel better," said Danny. "Sorry for my reaction the other night, I hate being daggered," said Rebecca. "Don't worry about it," smiled Danny.

"Hey Nick, how did a demon like you got himself a nice girl like her?" asked Rebecca. "I climbed to the wrong window," he shrugged. "What?" she asked confused. Danny laughed. "He came to look for Cassie but he got to the wrong window and fined me instead," said Danny.

"What about you?" asked Kol, looking at Elijah and Cassie. Cassie told him their story. "You fell at him from the celling?!" he called in surprise. Danny chuckled.

"Brothers, sister, I think it's time," said Elijah, tilting his head for the staircase where his mother and oldest brother were standing with a glass of champagne in hand.

Kol, Rebecca and Klaus followed him to take their place on the stairs.

After a short speech by Elijah, everyone went to the ball room for a traditional dance, while Finn and Esther went upstairs.

* * *

"Your mom is up to something," said Cassie. "Let me worried about my mother," said Elijah in a smile before turning her around to his brother's arms.

"Hello love," said Klaus in a smile. "Hi Nick," she giggled. He chuckled. "Are you excited yet?" she asked. "You are talking about the baby?" asked Klaus. "What else?" asked Cassie. He shrugged. "To ask again in a week or two?" suggested Cassie. He laughed humorlessly.

Cassie kissed his forehead. "You will be a great father, I promise," said Cassie. The dance ended and she warped her arms around him. He closed his eyes. Cassie smiled when Danny came to them. "Here, she will hug you better," whispered Cassie and turned him to Danny. "Hey you," said Danny in a smile and pulled him to her arms. They spoke quietly while hugging.

"Is he alright?" asked Elijah as he took Cassie to another dance. "He is scared," said Cassie. "The baby?" asked Elijah. She nodded. "I think he is afraid he will be like Mikael," said Cassie. Elijah growled. Cassie kissed his lips and he calmed down a little.

Cassie was lost in thoughts for a while. "Cassie? My dear? Are you alright?" asked Elijah. "Yes. I need to speak with your mom," said Cassie and hurried to the stairs. "Wait, what?" asked Elijah, hurrying after her. "Elijah, do you trust me?" asked Cassie, cupping his face. "With my life, it's her I don't trust," said Elijah. "Don't worry, I am not unarmed," said Cassie in a wink before walking up the stairs.

Cassie wasn't lying; she had a dagger under her dress.


	21. Conversation

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 21: Conversation**

Cassie knocked on Esther's door. Finn opened it, he looked surprised. "I want to speak with your mom, please," said Cassie. "Let her in son," said Esther. Finn moved a side, and closed the door after her, getting out in the process to give them some privacy.

"I wasn't expecting you Cassandra," said Esther. "I didn't expect to come either, I just thought about it," said Cassie looking around. The room was a bit dark, and some herb was burning and smoking nearby. "It will prevent people to listen on us, not even vampires could hear our conversation," explained Esther.

Cassie thought it could help her have sex with Elijah without worrying that his siblings or her father and uncle will hear them, the thought made her smile.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Esther, taking a seat on the armchair and pointing on the other one for Cassie to sit.

"Nick's father," said Cassie, while sitting down. "You killed Mikael," said Esther. "I wasn't talking about Mikael," said Cassie. Esther stared at her intently for a moment.

"What about him?" asked Esther eventually. "His name, who was he, anything you could tell me about him," said Cassie. "Why?" asked Esther suspiciously. "I want to know," said Cassie innocently. "Again, why?" asked Esther. "I don't understand, why wouldn't you tell me? What harm can it do if you do?" asked Cassie. Esther stared at her for a few more moments.

"Fine. I will tell you," said Esther. "Thank you." Said Cassie.

"His name was Ansel. He was the Alpha of the werewolves' pack that lived in our village when we got here, to the new world, to a better world," Started Esther. She looked like she is in another place, another time.

"Mikael wasn't the same anymore, not after we lost a child in the old world, even that we already had Elijah after that. We already had Finn when we lost our daughter. Mikael was cold, and angry, and distanced and that was when I met Ansel," said Esther. She smiled a little but got quiet, deep in her thoughts.

"How was he?" asked Cassie. "Well, he was beautiful, with warm blue eyes. Strong and powerful, but also Kind and caring and sweet. After a while I found out that I am pregnant, I went back to Mikael telling him that I am carrying his son, and that was it," said Esther.

"What about Ansel? Didn't he want to raise his son?" asked Cassie. She wandered if maybe she is wrong, and Nick's biological father wasn't so different then Mikael.

"Of course he wanted to raise his son, I didn't allow him to. If Mikael would have known back then that Nicklaus wasn't his son, no one could have hid from his rage," said Esther.

Cassie wanted to beat her to death. Nick suffer from his rage for his entire life and for a thousand years after that. He could have been raise by a caring father; instead he got a hateful abusive father that just wanted him dead.

"Did you meet him on the other side?" asked Cassie. "Just one time in a thousand years," said Esther. Cassie nodded.

Finn knocked on the door and walked in with Elena. "Thank you," said Cassie and stood up. "You're welcome Cassandra," said Esther as Cassie walked out of the room and back in to the ball.

* * *

"Are you alright, love? You seem like you saw a ghost," said Klaus, offering her his arm, which she took. "You have no idea," said Cassie. Klaus tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't mind me, honey. Where is Danny?" asked Cassie as they walked together in to the ball room. "She went to rest upstairs, she is sleeping now," said Klaus. "Ho, is she alright?" asked Cassie. "Sure, just tired." Said Klaus. "And Elijah?" asked Cassie. "He should be in here somewhere," said Klaus. He gave her a glass of cider and took a glass of bourbon for himself.

"Are you sure you are alright love?" asked Klaus. "Yeah," said Cassie. "Did my mother hurt you? Elijah told me that you went to talk with her," said Klaus. "No, she didn't hurt me, I am fine," said Cassie. "You just seem… shaken, a bit pale even," said Klaus. "Yeah, well it was an intense conversation," said Cassie. "About?" asked Klaus in curiosity. "That for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," she said and laughed when he made a face.

* * *

"Here you are sweetheart," said Elijah as he got to them. She kissed his lips. "Here I am," she smiled. "Are you alright? You look sick or something," said Elijah. "I am fine love, don't worry," said Cassie. He pulled her to his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

Klaus and Elijah shared a look; they both noticed that something happened to Cassie, and hoped that she is alright.


	22. Dagger, Bow and Arrow

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 22: Dagger, Bow and Arrow **

After the ball everything has changed. The originals siblings were linked by a spell that Esther did and now they needed to break the spell before their mother will kill them all.

Cassie didn't know about Elijah's plan to save them all. While Rebecca took Elena, Stefan and Damon needed to find a way to stop Esther and Bonnie and her mom that were helping her.

At that time she was sitting with Klaus on a bench. "Danny is resting again?" asked Cassie. Since she got pregnant Danny spent most of her time in bed, too sick to get out of it. Klaus usually stayed with her until she forced him to go out and get some fresh air.

"Yes, I wish this pregnancy will end already, it causing more harm than happiness," said Klaus. "Don't say that, I know she is happy, you should be happy too," said Cassie.

* * *

Suddenly Cassie gasped in pain and fell off the bench. "Cassie!" called Klaus, touching his chest, he felt it too. One of his siblings was daggered. He stroked Cassie's head and rushed to the alley behind the grill, he remembered that Kol was there.

He pulled the dagger out of him and turned to Damon and the rest. "Cassie was affected too and she is human, if she will die, my brother will slaughter you all," said Klaus rushing back to Cassie, and texting Elijah. Damon followed him.

**Nicklaus: Cassie was affected by the dagger too**

**Elijah: what?! Where are you?**

**Nicklaus: across the street from the grill**

Elijah was there two minutes later.

Klaus was doing her CPR. "I released Kol and came back, her heart still not responding," said Klaus. "Stay away from my daughter," growled Damon. "You did this to her, and I will fix it. One more word from you and I will rip your heart out of your chest and let you chock on it," growled Klaus.

Tears ran down Elijah's cheeks.

_Wake up little one, wake up my love._

"Come on!" Shouted Klaus, frustrated.

BIP… BIP… BIP…

Elijah gasped, hearing the best sound he heard in his life. He sat on the ground hugging Cassie that was still unconscious. "We need to get her to the hospital," said Klaus. "Yes, now." Said Damon and tried to get Cassie, Elijah growled at him.

_Cassie belong to him, only him._

* * *

Elijah pulled Klaus in to a crushing one arm embrace. "Elijah! You are killing me!" screamed Klaus, pushing his brother away. "She made you softy," breathed Klaus. "Maybe you want to kiss me too," said Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes at him, but "thank you brother,"

"You're welcome," said Klaus and froze.

"Ho god, Danny, " Klaus gasped. "Danny is alright, she was bored in bed so she joined me at the living room. Other than freaking out when I turned all grey and dead, she is fine," said Elijah.

Suddenly Cassie opened her eyes, sitting up quickly. "It's o.k. you are o.k." said Elijah softly. "What happened?" asked Cassie while wiping Elijah's tears away and warping her arms around him, stroking his back in comfort. "You were affected by a dagger because of the linking spell, but unlike us, you stayed dead after the dagger was out, I did you CPR for a very long time," explained Klaus.

"That's may explain why it feel like I broke a rib or two," said Cassie. "That make two of us," said Klaus. Cassie looked at him in confusion. "Elijah hugged me in one arm and almost crushed me like a bug," said Klaus. Cassie started to laugh and then groaned. "I think you really broke my ribs," she said. Klaus chuckled. "Are you alright, baby?" asked Damon. "Yes dad, I am fine," said Cassie. He kissed her forehead. "Your time is running out," said Klaus. Damon growled but sped away. "Time for what?" asked Cassie. "Nothing," smiled Klaus at her.

* * *

After Elijah calmed down, they went to see Esther with one stop at the Salvatores' house on their way. Cassie took her bow and arrows. Tonight Esther will die.

Cassie was standing far away behind Esther and Finn that were standing in a pentagram made of salt. Her bow and arrow ready. She just needed the right moment.

Then she heard Esther screaming "no sisters! Don't abandon me!" and she released her arrow.

Esther and Finn looked down on the arrow sharp end that pierced Esther's heart and was bolting out of her chest. Blood spilled from her mouth and she dropped to the ground, dead.

Cassie came to them in a light run. "Did I hit her?" she asked. Klaus chuckled, as he grabbed Finn. "Right on the spot love," said Klaus. "What do you want now?" growled Finn. "Your blood brother, we will need it to brake the linking spell," said Klaus.

"See you at home," he said to the others and sped to the mansion.

* * *

Elijah picked up his mother's dead body and gave her to Kol. "Take her home to her coffin; we will bury her once and forever tomorrow." Said Elijah. "Sure brother," said Kol and sped away.

Elijah picked up his phone as Damon and Stefan came in to view. "Sister, our mother is dead, you can release Elena," said Elijah. "But I want her dead," said Rebecca. "No. release her, and go home, Nicklaus is working on a way to un-link us," said Elijah. "Fine. You are free to go doppelgänger slut," Elijah sighed at the last sentence before his sister hanged up the phone.

Cassie look at Elijah. "I think that we need to talk," said Cassie. "O.k. at home?" he suggested. She nodded and he sped her away with him while Damon and Stefan went to pick up Elena.

* * *

"Tell me everything that happened tonight, from the beginning," said Cassie as they sat at the living room in the mansion. He told her the whole story, starting with Elena kidnapping and the time frame to her father and uncle to save her if they stop Bonnie from helping Esther.

"Why kidnapping? Not that I care about Elena, and why didn't you tell me?" asked Cassie. "Because we knew you wouldn't approve," said Klaus. Danny was sitting on his lap, half asleep. "Of course I wouldn't approve! It's illegal and what so bad at just asking help?!" asked Cassie. "They wouldn't have listened," said Elijah. "Bonnie would have listened, to me," said Cassie. "Maybe, maybe not, but it's all over now," said Klaus. "All over? Bonnie's mom is a vampire now, a witch that become a vampire; do you even understand how much bad it is now? Bonnie probably hate me, and her mom is suffering," said Cassie.

Elijah grabbed her hand but she pushed him away. She regretted this action at the moment she saw the hurt in his eyes. The room was quiet for a while.

* * *

"I need a drink," said Cassie. "You are under age," said Rebecca. "So?" asked Cassie and downed a glass of bourbon. It burned down her throat but warm her up. It felt kind of good. She poured another one.

When Cassie tried to pour herself a third glass the bottle was out of her hand. "I drink that," protested Cassie. "Not anymore," said Elijah. He put the bottle down and pulled Cassie to the couch. He was relieved that she didn't push him away this time.

Cassie kissed his lips. "Sorry," mumbled Elijah. "Me too," said Cassie, stroking his cheek. He kissed her shortly and pulled her to his lap.

Kol and Rebecca sighed and went to sleep.

It was a long day.


	23. Returning From The Other Side

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 23: Returning From The Other Side**

It was a month later, Friday morning, Bonnie already broke the linking spell.

"Is something wrong honey?" asked Cassie. Klaus was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. "Danny is feeling really bad again," said Klaus. "I am sorry honey, it will get better, I am sure," said Cassie, warping an arm around him, and kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Nick I need you to do me a favor," said Cassie. "Sure, what do you need?" asked Klaus. "Your blood," said Cassie. "I am not turning you," said Klaus. "What? No, no. it's for something else," said Cassie. "What for?" asked Klaus. "Amm… I can't tell you, but you trust me, right?" asked Cassie. He sighed. "Don't get me in trouble," said Klaus. "I will not, I promise," said Cassie.

Cassie pulled out a small jar. Klaus bit his wrist and let the blood drip in to the jar. "Thanks," said Cassie and closed the jar and put it in a bag. Klaus' wrist already healed.

It was then that he notice the small bag at her feet.

"Going somewhere?" asked Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Just a weekend out of town," said Cassie, standing up with her bag in her hand. "With Elijah?" asked Klaus. "No, alone. He knows, and my dad knows too," said Cassie. "O.k. have fun sweetheart," said Klaus, smirking at her. "Thanks," said Cassie and went to the door.

"Hey! Catch!" said Klaus suddenly. Cassie turned quickly and caught what he threw at her, it was car's keys. "It's more comfortable then taking a bus or a cab," said Klaus. Cassie jumped on him with a hug. "Thank you! I wasn't sure if I should ask to borrow a car or not," said Cassie. He chuckled. "You don't need to ask, if there is an available car, take it, you are family," said Klaus in his cute dimpled smile. "Love you," said Cassie as she went to the door. "Love you too little one," said Klaus after her.

* * *

Cassie drove to her friends' pancakes house, they lived above the restaurant and they were waiting for her.

Cassie parked the car in front of the house. She was wearing black skinny jeans, blue blouse and a black leather jacket. On her feet were black high heels boots. Her dark hair was in a high pony tail.

She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat, got out and locked the car.

* * *

Cassie walked in to the pancakes house. It was half full, at this hour of the middle of the morning on Friday.

"Cassie! Come here sweetheart!" called Mary from the kitchen door. Cassie smiled at her and let Mary pull her in to her arms. "Hello Mary, how are you?" asked Cassie in a smile. "Good, good. And how are you? And how are your father and uncle?" asked Mary. "We are all fine," said Cassie. "Still with Elijah?" asked Mary. "Yep," said Cassie. "Good, good. Now, get up stairs to the first room on your left, get comfortable have some rest, and we will discuss about the spell when the sun is down, feel free to use the kitchen," said Mary in a smile. "Thanks," said Cassie and went up the stairs.

Cassie was exhausted. She took a long shower, ate a snack from the kitchen and went to sleep for an hour or two.

* * *

She slept for five hours.

Cassie woke up when her phone rang.

"Hi, love," said Cassie.

"Hello. Did I wake you? You sound… sleepy," said Elijah.

"It's o.k." she yawned. "I slept a lot,"

He chuckled. "I miss you,"

"I miss you too, honey," said Cassie.

"Can I join you tomorrow?" asked Elijah.

"Mmm… We will see, maybe I will come back early, I will talk to you tomorrow o.k.?" asked Cassie.

"o.k." said Elijah.

"I love you," said Cassie.

"I love you too," said Elijah.

"Bye, hon'," said Cassie.

"Good bye," said Elijah and hanged up.

Cassie sighed. She preferred to keep Elijah out of her plan, but he sound so sad on the phone that she almost told him everything.

Cassie got back under the covers and fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next time she woke was by a knock on her door. "Dinner time," said Mary. "I will be there in a minute, let me just change," said Cassie. "Sure," said Mary and Cassie could hear her walking away.

Cassie put on some simple blue knee-length dress with long sleeves and her black boots and went to the dining room.

* * *

"Hi everyone," said Cassie in a smile. "Cassie!" called some and others just smiled at her or waved.

Around the table sat Mary and Robert- Mary's husband, and their three children Tom and Andrew with their wives- Jennifer and Michel, and Andrea (Andrew's twin) with her husband James and their son and daughter- six years old Sean and three years old Rose.

Cassie sat down next to Mary. The table was covered with great food. Fried Fish, roast chicken, baked meat, different kinds of salads, homemade bread of any kind you can think of, pies, potatoes, beans and corn, wine and juices.

They ate, talked and laughed until Sean spilled his juice while falling asleep and Rose following his lead not far behind him.

After washing the dishes and cleaning the table they took the conversation to the living room.

* * *

"Now that dinner is behind us, why don't you explain us what exactly do you need?" asked Mary.

"Amm… I want to bring back someone from the other side," said Cassie.

The wives and husband of Mary's children went to their rooms; they weren't witches, so they had nothing to do with this conversation.

Andrea gasped in surprise but other than her, no one reacted to Cassie's request.

"Who? And why?" asked Andrew. "His name is Ansel, he is-"

"Nicklaus' father," Tom cut her off. She looked at him. He smiled brightly at her.

"I am well aware of your relationship with the originals; you're dating one brother and have a soft spot for the other," said Tom. Cassie frowned at him. "I am very gifted, like my mom," he explained.

"So, is it possible? And if it is, would you do it? Would you help me?" asked Cassie. "I am in," said Tom. "Tom!" called Andrea. "What? It's an interesting spell, how long has it been since we did something special?" asked Tom. "We need to think, is he even on the other side? What kind of person is he? You know his son," said Andrea. "No he doesn't, none of you know Nick, you only know what you heard about him, what he did in his life, you don't know the person he really is, you judge him," said Cassie sadly. She didn't expect the judgment, not in Mary's home.

"Forget it, I will just go home," said Cassie and stood up.

"Wait a minute kid, it's just Andrea, she always was a chicken," said Tom teasingly. "No, I am not. But do you really want another Klaus on earth?" said Andrea. "Andrea that's enough," said Robert when he noticed Cassie anger.

"We put it to a family vote after we hear more about Ansel and the reason for bringing him back," said Robert.

Cassie nodded and sat back.

* * *

Cassie told them everything Esther told her about Ansel, who he was and what kind of person he was.

Then she went back to Klaus.

"He needs his father, his real father. Now more than ever," said Cassie. "Why now?" asked Andrew. "Because he is going to be a father, and after everything he has been trough in his life he is lost and closer to self-destruction more than he has ever been in a thousand years," said Cassie. "Why?" asked Tom. "Because he only had the example of Mikael- an abusive father that hunted him for a thousand years, and abused him even before he found out that he wasn't his son, and he is afraid he will become him." Cassie finished and stayed quiet for a while.

"O.k. any more questions to Cassie?" asked Robert. No one said a word.

"I will let you talk alone before you vote, but hurry, it's a full moon tonight, and I think that if you do decide to help me, the power of the full moon will help," said Cassie and went back to her room.

* * *

It didn't take long. Cassie didn't know if it's a good sign or a bad one.

Cassie sat back in her place.

"O.k. anyone that think we should do the spell, pick up your hand now," said Robert.

All of the hands were up except of Andrea's.

"I really hope you will not sorry about it later, good night," said Andrea and went to her room.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate that," said Cassie.

"Sure, now let's open some grimoires and see what we need for the spell, hurry, we don't have a lot of time before the full moon will get to his peak," said Tom and they set to work.

* * *

Cassie pulled out from her bag Esther's grimoire, or at least one of them, Elijah told her that his mother had a lot of them. She hoped that they wouldn't notice it absence.

"How do **you** have a grimoire? You are not a witch," said Andrew. "Amm… it belongs to the original witch," said Cassie. "Elijah gave it to you?" asked Mary. "Not exactly," mumbled Cassie. Tom chuckled and Andrew just shook his head with a sighed.

Eventually the spell was in the grimoire Andrew was searching in.

* * *

"Four elements, full moon, salt circle, sacrificed blood and personal item." Read Andrew. "How on earth are you going to find a personal item of someone who died a thousand years ago?" asked Tom. Cassie showed him the little jar she filled with Klaus' blood in the morning.

"What's that?" asked Tom, quite disgust. "His son's blood. Nothing is more personal than that," said Cassie. "And how did you steal that?" asked Tom. "I didn't steal it, I asked and he gave it to me," said Cassie. "Just like that?" asked Tom. "He trusts me," She shrugged. "Hell of a trust, you how much trouble can you cause with someone's blood and a bunch of witches? A lot," said Tom.

"Come on Tomas, you're wasting time, grab the book and the other stuff we need and let's go," said Robert.

Tom did as he was told and they went to the woods.

* * *

They found a clearing in the woods that was exposed to the light of the full moon.

Cassie made a big circle of salt. Tom lighted candles around the circle. Next to Mary was a bowl with Klaus' blood, around the inner circle were bowls filled with water. The air was all around them and the earth beneath their feet. They all held hands inside the circle.

"Who donates some blood?" asked Tom teasingly. Cassie pulled a knife from her boot. Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? Vampires have enemies and I am a daughter of one, a niece of one, dating one and a friend of some, " said Cassie. "O.K..." mumbled Tom. "Where?" asked Cassie. "Right in the middle, and you need it to bleed the whole ritual," said Andrew. Cassie took a deep breath, folded her sleeve and did a cut from her wrist to her elbow. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, but it was long enough to bleed the whole ritual.

* * *

The witches started to chant, and Cassie's blood dropped to the earth. Wind increased around them and their voices become louder. The earth shook, the candles' flames picked up, and the water moved in their bowls and then everything stopped and next to Cassie laid a naked man on the ground.

Ansel.


	24. Father

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 24: Father**

Robert covered Ansel's naked body in a blanket and stepped back. Ansel blinked his eyes in confusion, looking around. Cassie sat down in front of him.

"It's o.k. Ansel, you are among friends," she said softly. "I can smell blood," he wrinkled his nose. "Don't worry about it, can you walk?" asked Cassie. She didn't know how coming back from the other side affected the body.

"I think so; you are Cassandra Salvatore, you know my son," he said as he stood up. "Yes I do; please call me Cassie," she said in a smile. "Are you dead or I am alive again?" asked Ansel, tying the blanket around him.

He was taller than Klaus, and had somewhat rougher features, but his eyes had the same bright blue color.

"You are alive again; we brought you back because Nicklaus needs you," said Cassie. He nodded. "I will need some clothes."

* * *

They went back to the witches' house. The walk was quiet, Ansel said nothing. He never really liked witches, not after falling for one that pushed him away, and didn't let him be in his son life, letting his child suffer all of his life.

"Are you alright? You were quiet for very long time," said Cassie after Ansel came out of the bathroom, dressed in black jeans and blue long sleeves T-shirt that Tom gave him since they were at the same size.

"I am a bit overwhelmed, and surprisingly tired," said Ansel. She smiled at him, cradling her arm to her chest. Mary already bandaged it. "Of course, why don't you get some sleep? We will go home only tomorrow," said Cassie. "Home where Nicklaus is?" asked Ansel his eyes so warm. "Yes. Let me show you a bed," said Cassie and led him to her bedroom.

Ansel got under the covers. "I will be at the living room if you need me," said Cassie. "Thank you Cassie," said Ansel. She smiled at him. "Good night."

* * *

Cassie sat on the couch and Mary put a cup of tea in her hand. "Well, he is impressive man, that's for sure," said Andrew. "Well, he was the chief, the Alpha at his time," said Cassie. "Yes, but on the other hand, he is not a snob, or at least he doesn't seem to be," said Tom. Cassie sighed. She wished it will work well, and that Nick wouldn't be angry with her.

"We will leave you for the rest of the night," said Mary and kissed her forehead, the men ruffled her hair. "Thank you guys, good night," said Cassie. "Good night kid," said Mary and they went to their rooms.

* * *

Cassie wasn't very surprised when Ansel joined her in the living room an hour later. "Hey you," she smiled at him. "Hello," he said and sat next to her on the couch. "Want some tea? I can make you a cup," suggested Cassie. He nodded. She stood up and made him a cup of tea which he took with a "thank you child,"

"I thought you are tired," said Cassie. "That what I thought too, but I couldn't sleep much," said Ansel, wrinkling his nose. Cassie chuckled. "What?" he asked confused. "You just reminded me of Nick; he wrinkled his nose just like you do," said Cassie. He smiled brightly. Cassie giggled.

Cassie rested her head in his lap and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair soothingly. He knew enough about spells to know that she used her blood to bring him back.

Ansel finished his cup of tea and changed his position on the couch. Now Ansel was lying on the couch, with Cassie against his chest. "Sleep well child," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning child," said Ansel as Cassie stirred up. "Good morning," she yawned. "That thing doesn't stop ringing," said Ansel, pointing at her cellphone that was on the coffee table. "Ho," she smiled at him. He has a lot to learn about the world.

"Good morning love," answered Cassie to her cellphone. She sat on the couch while Ansel still lie down, watching her with interest.

"Good morning my dear, how did you slept?" asked Elijah.

"Fine. What about you?" asked Cassie.

"o.k. I miss you," said Elijah.

"I miss you too hon'," said Cassie.

"Can I join you today?" asked Elijah.

"I may come home today, so you don't need to come over," said Cassie.

There was a long pause.

"Did I do something wrong? That's why you don't want to see me?" asked Elijah quietly.

"Of course not honey! I am just in the middle of something and I will explain everything when I come home, I promise. I love you," said Cassie.

"I love you too," said Elijah and hanged up.

"Are you alright?" asked Ansel. "Sure, come on, I will show you stuff of this era in time," said Cassie in a smile.

* * *

Cassie spend the morning, after they ate Mary perfect pancakes, telling and showing Ansel regular stuff like taps and electric machines, she tried to help him fit in, so he wouldn't feel strange at his own family's house.

He learned very quickly but he still asked if there is a forest close to home, and if he will be able to spend time in there, or even build a small house in there. "You will see soon enough," she told him in a smile. After all, the forest next to their home is the same forest he spent his life in, a thousand years ago.

* * *

It was an hour after noon. They just thanked Mary for lunch. "We will get going now, thank you all for everything," said Cassie hugging Mary and her family members one by one. "Thank you," said Ansel. He kissed Mary's hand, and shook hands with the men that gave him a confused look.

"Different era, remember?" chuckled Cassie. They smiled at her and waved as they got in her car.

* * *

Cassie buckled him up and started to drive back home.

"The world has change a lot in the last thousand years, even that I watched from the other side it still makes me confuse," said Ansel watching outside the window of the moving car. "Don't worry, you will get used to it," promised Cassie. He smiled at her. "I like you, child," he said. "Cassie," she sighed. "Cassie." He nodded.

They drove quietly and after a few hours they got back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Cassie and Ansel got in to the Mikaelsons' mansion.

Danny was on the couch, she was pale.

"Hi Cassie, the guys are not here, I convince them to take Nick out, he is kind of miserable here with me," she said sadly.

"I am sure it's not true," said Cassie in a smile. Ansel was looking around in awe.

"Who is your friend? He seems familiar," said Danny. "I am Ansel. You smell like Nicklaus," he tilted his head at her. "Well, he is my boyfriend, and since you talked about smell I guess you are a werewolf or a vampire?" said Danny. "Werewolf, what's a boyfriend?" asked Ansel. Cassie froze, so did Danny.

"It is a phase before engagement," explained Cassie. He nodded in understanding. "She is pregnant," said Ansel looking at Cassie and then at Danny. Danny sat up. "Yes, I am." Said Danny. She looked at him. He looked so familiar to her.

"Why do you look so familiar to me?" asked Danny. He tilted his head at her again. Before he could reply she shuddered, feeling sick. "I will be right back," said Ansel. "Ansel!" called Cassie after him, but he was gone.

* * *

Ansel came back ten minutes later with some herbs in his hand. "Can you make a scalding of these herbs? Just take a few leaves of each herb," said Ansel. "Sure, I will be right back," said Cassie.

Ansel got carefully closer to Danny. "What's your name child?" asked Ansel. "Danny hunt," said Danny. "May I?" he asked pointing at the space on the couch. "Sure," said Danny. He sat next to her and stroked her face gently, she didn't push him away.

Cassie came back with a mug. "Put it down for a while, it needs to cool or it will burn her tongue," said Ansel. Cassie did as he said.

After the scalding cooled down Ansel pulled Danny to his lap, helping her to drink it. She was too weak, barley in conscious. Cassie looked at him with soft eyes. He looked so paternal, she was sad that Esther took that from Klaus, he could have had all of this love and care of a father.

* * *

"…you are so depressing Nick," said Kol. The Mikaelson siblings were back at home.

Danny was still on Ansel lap, and he was stroking her hair soothingly.

"Cassie! You came back home early, who is this guy?" called Kol and froze in front of the couch. So did Rebecca, Elijah and of course, Klaus.

They all saw this man in Klaus sketches, and Klaus saw this man slaughtered, just a few hours after he learned that he was his father.

All the eyes turned to Cassie, except of Klaus'.

"Well… you all remember my friend Mary and her magical family right?" asked Cassie. "Yes, with the great pancakes," said Kol. "Yes, so I asked for a favor, a spell," said Cassie.

They all froze. "So you are not an illusion," said Klaus, talking for the first time since he came back. All eyes turned to the two men. "Cassie and her witches friends brought me back from the other side," said Ansel. Klaus sat on the couch breathing hard.

Ansel looked at him in compassion. "Let's leave them," suggested Elijah. Cassie nodded and stood up.

"Cassie, please stay," whispered Klaus. "Sure hon'." Said Cassie and the three siblings went upstairs.

* * *

"You used my blood to bring him back?" asked Klaus quietly. He already took Danny to his lap, and now he was stroking her hair while talking.

"Well, I guessed that I will need a personal item of Ansel, what more personal of his then you?" asked Cassie. "I am nothing his," said Klaus.

"Nicklaus, you are my son, and if I could went back in time I would have taken you away from Esther and her selfish acts at the day you were born," said Ansel. Klaus look in to his eyes, trying to see the true. "I was stupid enough to listen to her when she told me it was the best thing for you," finished Ansel.

Klaus shook his head. "Why did you bring him back?" asked Klaus. "She just said that you need me," said Ansel. "You were falling apart over Danny state, I thought that a parent could help you, and since I just killed Esther, not that she could have been useful, I brought back your father, your real father," said Cassie.

"Esther? She got back too?" asked Ansel. "Yes, and tried to kill all of her children, and Cassie too." Said Klaus. Ansel growled. It made Klaus tilting his head in wonder. "Well, she was useful enough thought. She told me all about Ansel," said Cassie. "At the ball right? You were so weird after talking to her," said Klaus. "Well, she was a creepy woman," said Cassie. Klaus smiled at her.

* * *

Klaus looked at sleeping Danny and sighed. "There is nothing wrong with her," said Ansel. Klaus looked up at him. "It's the baby, he is a werewolf, or part werewolf anyway, they cause a mess even when they aren't born yet," said Ansel.

"I caused that to my mother, you caused it to yours and your child causes it to his mother," said Ansel. "Is she going to die?" asked Klaus. "Of course not," said Ansel. "Even that she is human?" asked Klaus. "So was my mother, she still had children with a werewolf before me and after me," said Ansel in a smile.

Klaus released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"I was at the forest earlier, I brought some herbs and Cassie made a scalding for Danny, it will help her feel better," said Ansel. "Thank you," said Klaus. "You don't need to thank me, I am your father, it is my job to help you whenever I can, and Danny is family and pack, yours and mine," said Ansel in a warm smile.

Klaus wondered if this is how having a father really meant to feel.


	25. Proposal

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 25: Proposal**

Ansel stayed at the mansion, with his son and the rest of the Mikaelsons.

It was summer time, Danny was supposed to give birth any day now, and Cassie just finished her junior year.

* * *

Elijah and Cassie were lying on their backs on the grass in the mansion's garden.

"I have something for you," said Elijah.

Cassie turned to him, leaning on an elbow. Elijah smiled at her.

"I know it's early, and that you still have one more year of school, but we are together over a year now, and well I think it's time," said Elijah, sitting up. Cassie looked at him expectantly, sitting up too.

Elijah pulled out a little black box from his jacket.

* * *

"Oh my god! I think Elijah is proposing to Cassie," said Rebecca, looking out of the window in the living room. "He is," said Klaus indifferently. "You knew?!" asked Rebecca. "Of course he knew, we went with him to choose the ring," said Kol that just came in. "Why didn't he take me too?" whined Rebecca.

"Its boys stuff," said Danny. She walked to Klaus and kissed his temple. He in returns kissed her big belly. Danny felt so much better since Ansel was there to consult and help. "No it's not! Everyone can help to choose a ring," complained Rebecca. "What Danny meant is that we made it men stuff," said Klaus. "I said boys for a reason Nicky," said Danny and he made a face. She chuckled.

"You will arrange the bachelorette party when the time will come," said Danny. "it's going to be epic!" called Rebecca in a big smile. Danny just sighed.

* * *

Cassie looked at the box that Elijah held in his hand.

"Cassandra Salvatore, I am blessing the day that you fell at me from the ceiling,"

Cassie giggled.

"I love you more than anything in this world and I will love you for eternity, would you be my wife?" asked Elijah, opening the box.

Cassie gasped, looking at the diamond ring.

"Well?" asked Elijah. He started to think that she is going to say no.

* * *

"She didn't answer him," said Rebecca. "What?" asked Kol, shocked.

"I think she is going to refuse him," said Rebecca. Klaus stood up, looking out of the window. "She is just shocked; did you see the ring they chose? It's unbelievably gorgeous," said Danny.

"What if she will say no? He will be heartbroken," said Rebecca. "She will say yes, trust me," said Danny.

* * *

Cassie looked up at him with wet eyes. "Y-es," she chocked, jumping at him in a hug.

Elijah laughed happily, hugging her tight.

* * *

"Told you so," said Danny in a bright smile. They all rolled their eyes at her. Klaus went back to his place on the couch, Rebecca stayed by the window.

"We are having a wedding!" called Rebecca happily.

Danny sighed.

* * *

Elijah put the ring on Cassie's finger. She smiled at him brightly, and he chuckled. "I love you," whispered Elijah. "I love you too," whispered Cassie.

They stood up and went in to the mansion.

As they entered the living room, Kol and Klaus started to whistle loudly.

Cassie looked at Elijah with raised eyebrow. "The least you could do is pretend that you didn't eavesdropped," said Elijah. "Why bother? You already know us," said Kol smirking. Cassie sighed.

"Congrats cous'," said Danny, hugging Cassie, and kissing Elijah's cheek. Elijah smiled at her. "Congratulations brother, Cassie," said Klaus. He hugged only Cassie. She rolled her eyes at him. Rebecca hugged both of them, and so did Kol.

"Congratulations kids," said Ansel that just came in from the woods, he ran in the woods every day.

Elijah shook his hand, smiling. Ansel may not be his father, but he was a better father then Mikael could have ever been. He kind of adopted the Mikaelsons' siblings; they treat him with respect, and trust him enough to ask for his help and advice.

Cassie smiled and warped her arms around him. He hugged her in a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey! He is my father, not yours, don't steal him," called Klaus. Kol rolled his eyes at him, so did Rebecca.

"Ho crap," said Cassie. "Language," said Elijah. "Forget about this, my dad is going to kill you, million times," said Cassie. "Ho," said Elijah. Kol and Danny giggled, looking at Elijah's expression.

"Let's go tell him," said Cassie, grabbing Elijah by the hand and leading him outside.

* * *

"Dad! Are you home?" called Cassie.

"Living room!" called Damon.

Elijah and Cassie walked in to the living room.

"Hi Cassie, Elijah." Said Damon.

Elena was on the couch with Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy close by.

"Ho, you are all here," said Elijah.

"What's up?" asked Stefan.

"Elijah proposed to me, and I said yes. We are getting married after my graduation," said Cassie showing up her diamond ring.

"You got to be kidding me," said Elena. "Elena, be nice," said Caroline and stood up to hug both of them, so did Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy.

Cassie looked at her dad worriedly. Damon frozen face turned in to a smile and a wink. Cassie smiled brightly at him and ran in to his arms. "Congratulations baby," whispered Damon, hugging her tight.

"Damon! He is an original, and after everything he and his family done to us you let her go and marry him!?" asked Elena. "Better an original then a doppelgänger slut," said Cassie.

Elena tried to slap Cassie but her arm was grabbed midair by vamped out Elijah. "Put a finger on my fiancée and I will rip your heart out, right here, right now," said Elijah.

Caroline grabbed Elijah arm and he growled at her. She growled back, vamping out. "Relax Elijah," said Caroline. "No one will hurt my Cassie," said Elijah. "No one will do that, I promise," said Caroline, still vamped out. Elijah turned back, so did Caroline. Cassie kissed his lips. She caped his face in her hands, whispering soothingly to him. He nodded, and she kissed him again.

"Damon, are you seriously going to let her marry him?" asked Elena, frowning. "It's none of your business," said Damon. Elena gaped at him. "What are you saying? Of course it's my business she- she-"

"Cassie is nothing yours, since you and Stefan are over, and you and I never even started. All I ever wanted is for Cassie to be happy, and Elijah makes her happy. She definitely deserves it after everything she has been through that year, some of it my fault," said Damon. Cassie shook her head in a smile; she didn't blame him in anything.

Elena ran out in anger.

No one ran after her.

* * *

That evening everyone (except of Elena of course) gathered in the mansion. They had a big dinner, celebrating the engagement of Cassie and Elijah. They drank and ate, chattering happily.

"We may do it in spring break instead of waiting a full year for my graduation," said Cassie. "Spring wedding! It's perfect!" called Caroline, earning a few giggles and chuckles around the table.

Ansel tilted his head at Caroline, wondering how a person could be so happy and bright all the time. In the few times that he met her, she always was like this.

Cassie looked at Ansel in a smile, and then looked at Klaus. He seemed to notice Ansel behavior too. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Cassie did you notice-" started Klaus. "Yes I did; I must say it's interesting," said Cassie. Klaus shook his head in a sigh.

Suddenly Danny gasped.

"Nicky, my water just broke,"


	26. A Baby Anselson (Or Mikaelson, choose wh

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 26: A Baby Anselson (Or Mikaelson, choose what you like the most) **

Klaus looked at Danny in shocked face. "Hospital?" suggested Elijah. Suddenly Danny screamed. Klaus looked at him in hopeless terrifying eyes. "O.k. home birth it is," said Elijah and they help Danny in to one of the rooms.

* * *

Klaus held Danny's hand while she screamed in pain. Tears glittered in the corners of his eyes. "Shhh… it's alright, you are going to be alright," whispered Klaus, stroking her hair.

Caroline came out of the bathroom with towels and alcohol, she already brought hot water from the kitchen. Caroline looked at Danny with pale face.

"Dad!" called Klaus suddenly. Ansel showed in the room with bright eyes, it was the first time Klaus acknowledged him as his father. "Please, help her, help us, please," asked Klaus. Ansel stroked his hair and went to Caroline.

"Alcohol," said Caroline, washing Ansel's hands and her own with alcohol. He nodded and sat in front of Danny. "Come on Danny, push," said Ansel and she did.

* * *

Outside were all the others, waiting and hearing Danny's screams.

"Turn me, now. I will never go through this," said Cassie, looking at Elijah with scared wide eyes. "When the time will come, you will want to go through this, you will want to hold your little baby in your arms, our little baby, as Danny want to do so now," said Elijah softly, warping his arms around her.

Cassie listened a little more. "No, I won't. Turn me, now," mumbled Cassie, covering her ears with her hands.

* * *

"I can't… I can't…" mumbled Danny. She was covered in sweat, and in a lot of pain. "Yes you can! You have too! Don't you want to hold your little baby?" asked Caroline. Danny stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "So push, just a little more, we can already see the head," said Caroline.

Ansel looked at Caroline in a smile. "You are good at this," he whispered. She shook her head, and said nothing.

"Come on Danny, one last push!" called Ansel. Danny screamed and pushed.

A little cry filled the room. Caroline took a deep breath to keep her fangs in control. They cut the umbilical cord, and Caroline warped the baby in a clean towel.

"It's a girl," said Caroline and Ansel together.

Caroline put the little baby in Danny's arms and sped away from there. Ansel followed her.

* * *

Ansel found Caroline in the living room, drinking some Scotch. "Are you alright?" asked Ansel. She laughed humorlessly.

"Not really," said Caroline. She sat on the couch. "May I?" asked Ansel. She looked up at him and nodded. He sat down next to her. "Is it the blood?" he asked. "No, it's the jealousy," said Caroline. He nodded. He understood.

"Becoming a vampire may was forced on me, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I grew up; I become smarter and stronger in so many levels, but it also mean that I can't have any of this. No pregnancy, no birth, no baby," said Caroline in tears.

Ansel looked at her in awe. "What?" she asked when she noticed his stare. "Nothing, I didn't thought that you are capable of tears," said Ansel. "Because I am a vampire?" she frowned. He shook his head, "no, because you are so bright and happy all the time, you seem like nothing can make you sad," said Ansel.

She stared at the grown man that was from another time that was so naïve, so innocent in this world that he barely started to get used to.

She and Tyler were long over, he completely changed since he become hybrid, and they could no longer get along together. And here she sit in front of another werewolf, wondering what so different between the two.

Ansel wiped her tears away with his hand. "So you can't get pregnant, and you can't give birth, so what? In my time it happened a lot and there was nothing that those women could do, in this time? You have so many options, even for a vampire, nothing will prevent you from being a mother if you want to," said Ansel softly.

Caroline stared at him. He was so close, almost too close. She captured his lips in hers, she was surprised when he answered her kiss, she was sure he will reject her.

She warped her arms around him, pulling him closer, he did the same, hugging her as close as he could.

* * *

Everyone came in to the room to look at the new baby.

"Do you have any idea where did my father go?" asked Klaus. He was in the bed next to Danny, his arm circling her and the baby. "He is making out with blondi downstairs," said Damon, stroking the baby little fingers.

Klaus frowned. "I didn't need to know that," said Klaus. Danny giggled tiredly. He kissed her temple. "She got a little upset with the baby and everything, since vampires can't have any," said Cassie. "Ho," said Klaus. "Yeah," said Cassie.

"She doesn't sound very upset anymore," said Kol. "Are they…" started Cassie in a frown. "God no, Caroline is smarter than that, she wouldn't be having sex in a house full of vampires," said Stefan. "Good," said Elijah, Rebecca and Klaus at the same time. Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

Ansel pulled away just a little. "Want to go back upstairs?" asked Ansel. "Not really," said Caroline. "Want me to walk you home then?" suggested Ansel. "I would love that," said Caroline in a smile.

"Give me a second," said Caroline. He nodded. She sped upstairs. "I am heading home, Ansel is with me, congrats guys," said Caroline and sped back to Ansel before they had a chance to reacted to her words.

"You really meant it when you said give me a second," said Ansel, making her laugh. She grabbed his hand in hers and led him out.

* * *

It was the next day; Danny was sitting in the living room, the baby in her arms. She felt much better after Klaus gave her his blood. "Do you have a name for her yet?" asked Elijah. "We didn't give it much thought," said Klaus. Elijah nodded.

"What about Jennifer, Loren or Jana?" suggested Kol that just came in. "Is this a list of girls you slept with?" asked Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Ha, I didn't think about it but it's actually true," said Kol. Rebecca shook her head. "What about Carolina, Annabel or Rita?" suggested Rebecca. Klaus looked at Danny. "No," they said together.

"I have two," said Cassie that just came down the stairs. "Good morning," said Elijah, pulling her to his lap for a kiss. "Morning love," she stroked his hair.

"Enough with that, nameless baby over here," called Klaus, making Danny to laugh. "Right, so I have two. One is Selene," said Cassie. "Goddess of the moon in the Greek mythology, not bad," said Kol. "What is the other one?" asked Klaus. "Diana," said Cassie. "The goddess of the hunt and the moon in the Roman mythology," said Elijah. Cassie nodded.

"I liked Diana better," said Ansel. They all turned to look at him. He was still at the clothes of the night before, but he looked calmed and well rest. "You look good, how is Caroline?" asked Kol in a smirk. "Sound asleep, I left a note," said Ansel. Cassie chuckled at Kol's face, he didn't expect the honesty.

"Diana you are saying? What do you think Danny?" asked Klaus. "I think it's perfect," said Danny. Looking down at her sleeping baby.

"Diana it is then,"

* * *

**Hi,**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**I am curious, what did you prefer? baby Anselson or baby Mikaelson? **

**Tell me in your reviews...**

**Thanks,**

**Kineret :) **


	27. Bachelors And Bachelorettes Party

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 27: Bachelors And Bachelorettes Party**

It was the first day of spring break. Three days before the wedding.

"No way," said Rebecca. "Rebecca it's our wedding! Please, it going to be fun, let's have the party together, boys and girls, please- please-please-" asked Cassie jumping up and down in front of Rebecca.

Klaus came in with Diana on his arms. "Look D' aunt Cassie is a frogi," said Klaus. The six months old giggled happily. She had her mother brown hair with her father blue eyes.

"Let her have her party sister," said Klaus, kissing his giggling daughter.

"Fine! Tell them to be here at eight, and if any of them free to come early and help so tell them to come and help," ordered Rebecca. "Ay ay captain!" called Cassie and run to send a collective SMS.

**Cassie:** hi! **Bachelors And Bachelorettes Party** today at the Mikaelson mansion, at eight! Anyone that can come earlier and help please do, Rebecca is losing it…

**Rebecca: **I am not losing it!

**Cassie:** oops! I wasn't supposed to send it to you too, sorry Rebecca….

**Caroline:** LOL on my way now J is Ansel there?

Cassie went out of the room, calling Klaus from the top of the stairs. "Nick is your dad here?" asked Cassie. "I am here," said Ansel that just came in from the woods. "Cool, Caroline is on her way to help Rebecca, and she was asking about you," said Cassie. His eyes brighten when he heard Caroline's name. "I am going to take a shower," said Ansel. "To send her right in there?" asked Cassie with a raised eyebrow. Ansel rolled his eyes and ruffle her hair on his way to his room.

**Cassie:** he just came in, went to the shower

**Caroline:** cool, I will be there in ten minutes

**Stefan: **hi, I am on my way too, picking up Bonnie

**Rebecca:** hurry up then, there is a lot to do!

**Caroline:** relax! It's going to be great!

**Rebecca:** yeah, yeah just get here!

**Jeremy:** I will be there at eight!

**Damon:** am I invited?

**Cassie:** sure dad! It's going to be so fun!

**Elijah:** what about me?

**Cassie:** not funny Elijah

**Elijah:** what? You didn't invite me

**Cassie:** again, not funny. Where the hell are you anyway?

**Elijah:** language my dear. Rebecca sent me and Kol to buy food, snacks and more alcohol.

**Cassie:** more alcohol? The house is always full with alcohol

**Elijah:** it's Rebecca. You don't question Rebecca, you just do what she asked.

**Cassie:** LOL. I love you.

**Elijah:** I love you too.

**Elijah:** Kol said hi, he is too busy to write a text.

**Cassie:** tell him that I said hi too

**Elijah:** done. Talk to you later dear.

**Cassie: **sure J

**Cassie:** Alaric? Are you there?

**Damon:** don't worry baby, I will bring him with me

**Cassie: **thanks dad

Cassie sighed. Now she had a few hours to sleep before the party.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Cassie from her sleep.

_What? I just fall asleep!_

She looked at the clock. It was five P.M. she slept a lot.

"Cassie! wake up! We only have three hours to make you perfect!" called Rebecca. "I am coming, I am coming," mumbled Cassie and opened the door.

"How many hours can you sleep? Get in the shower already!" ordered Rebecca.

Rebecca was already dressed and ready. Her hair was beautifully curled; her dress was dark blue that got to her knees in asymmetry wave. She had a little makeup, and blue high heel sandals.

"Rebecca you look amazing!" called Cassie. "Of course that I am, now go and shower, Caroline and Bonnie went home to change, and they will be here soon to help get you ready," said Rebecca.

Cassie nodded and went in to the shower.

* * *

When Cassie came out in her robe, Bonnie, Caroline and even Danny were there, ready with their dresses, hair and makeup.

Danny was in a short green dress, black low heel sandals, her hair was half up.

Caroline was in red long dress, and red high heels sandals, her hair was wavy.

Bonnie was in long black dress and black high heel sandals, her hair was straight.

"You look great, all of you," said Cassie happily. "Soon you will be too," said Bonnie.

"O.k. Let's start with her hair, what did you had in mind?" asked Rebecca. And they got to work.

* * *

"It's eight fifteen, where is Cassie?" asked Elijah. "Rebecca finishing her makeup," said Caroline. "Here they come," said Bonnie.

Cassie was amazed by the look of the first floor. The railings were sparkling in silver and gold, so did the floor and the stairs. There were lilies and roses in vases around the room. In the living room was a big table covered in snacks, food, beers, scotch, wine, Champagne and soda. There were golden napkins with silver cups on the table that was covered with white map.

Balloons were all over the place in the colors silver and gold.

Cassie went down the stairs and Bonnie mumbled a few words. Snow fell from the ceiling.

"Snow?" asked Kol. "She reminds me of snow-white, so… yeah, snow." Whispered Bonnie in a smile.

Elijah smiled at her brightly.

Cassie was in a short wavy white dress that its straps were tied behind her neck, leaving most of her back exposed. Her black hair was braided to her scalp on one side while the other was loose. She had silver eyes shadows with gold eyeliner, her lips painted in red. On her feet she had flat, white sandals.

Elijah kissed her lips. "Want to get married today? You already in white dress, I am in a suit," he whispered. "You are always in a suit, besides, Rebecca will kill us," said Cassie and he chuckled.

Music was playing (**marry me by train watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU&amp;index=56&amp;list=PL5JCw_ofu_Iu4wYEdxhH-UZTvnmRpSABl**) and Elijah pulled Cassie in to a dance, right there at the end of the stairs. Klaus and Danny joined them, and so did Ansel and Caroline.

When the song ended they went in to the living room and sat on the couches, drinks in hands.

Caroline put a tiara on Cassie's head and Rebecca put a less gentle one on Elijah head. He growled at her. Cassie giggled. "You look pretty," said Cassie. "Not funny my dear," said Elijah. She kissed his lips.

* * *

"O.k. what first, games or presents?" asked Caroline. "Presents!" called a few voices. "Not so loud, Diana is asleep," giggled Danny. "O.k. then presents it is," said Caroline.

She looked at Rebecca and Rebecca put the first present on Cassie's lap. Cassie ripped it open and turned red when she held the garment in hands. Elijah's mouth dropped. Kol and Klaus started to whistle and Jeremy joined them.

It was an outfit for the wedding's night. White lacy underwear. It will cover very little of skin.

"Rebecca! You are so dead!" called Cassie. "Tell me something I don't know sweetheart," said Rebecca in a smirk. The others started to laugh. "Besides, I chose it for you," said Danny, sipping from her glass of wine. Klaus turned to look at her.

Kol started to laugh, "It looks like you don't know your girlfriend so much Nick," said Kol. Danny giggled and Klaus kissed her lips.

"Our turn!" called Kol and threw a warped box at Elijah. "I don't want to open it," said Elijah. Everyone laughed. "it may not be useful to you," said Klaus. Elijah frowned and ripped the box open.

Elijah growled. "I told you it will get him angry," said Jeremy. Cassie looked in to the box, and then looked at Elijah, confused. "I don't get this present," said Cassie. "It's bedroom toys," said Kol. "It's offends women and hurt them," said Elijah. Stefan and Damon got curious. "Let us see," said Stefan, and Rebecca nodded in agreement. The box past trough the others.

"Kol! Did you lose your mind? It's Elijah you are talking about, and its Cassie she is too young for this stuff!" called Rebecca. Damon growled. The only one that was more lost then Cassie was Ansel. Caroline explained the gift to him in a whisper. "Oh," he mumbled. "Sorry o.k.? I didn't think much," said Kol. "Don't worry about it Kol, its fine," said Cassie. Elijah growled again. "Say you forgive him Elijah," said Cassie. He made a face to her. "Now," said Cassie. "I forgive you," said Elijah. Kol nodded and went to grab a drink.

"Our turn!" called Bonnie. And gave Cassie another gift.

Cassie pulled out two tiny baby's outfit. Elijah chocked on his drink, so did Damon. "I am NOT pregnant; it's just a present for the future," said Cassie. "Great," said Elijah, clearing his throat. He wanted to be a father, just not yet. The girls couldn't stop laughing.

"Our turn!" called Jeremy. And threw a little box to Elijah. Elijah looked at Jeremy. "It's safe, I promise," said Jeremy and Elijah opened the box. He started to laugh and showed the box's content to the others. It was a few packages of condoms. "it's to make sure you wouldn't need to use the baby's clothes any time soon," said Alaric in a bright smile.

"Cassie has A LOT more at her drawer back home," Elijah couldn't stop his laughter. Everyone gave Cassie a look. She shrugged.

"Our turn!" called Danny. She gave Cassie a squared gift. Cassie pulled the gift out of the paper cover. Cassie gasped. "The girls chose the mirror and I carved the wooden frame to put it in," said Danny.

It was a beautiful frame made of dark wood. On the wood were curved flames, trees, flowers, roses, moon, sun and stares, birds, wolves, people and more animals.

"It's beautiful, thank you," said Cassie. Danny smiled at her.

"Now, this is for both of you," said Damon. He gave two boxes to Elijah, and two to Cassie.

Elijah pulled some ties from one box, and a silver watch from the other. "Thank you," said Elijah.

Cassie opened her first box. Inside was a golden heart shaped locket. On the front was written: Bambina di papa (= daddy's little girl)

Inside was a tiny picture of Cassie as a baby on one side, and the other side was empty. "It's for your first little girl or boy," said Damon. "Thanks dad," said Cassie in a wet smile. Damon kissed her forehead and stepped back.

Cassie opened the second box. Inside was a silver bracelet with lapis lazuli stones. Damon growled. "Damon," warned Stefan. "I told you not to buy it for her," said Damon. "She is getting married with a vampire, she will need it sooner or later," said Stefan. "No," growled Damon. "Elijah is immortal, her children will be immortals, you think she will want to die and leave any of them behind?" asked Stefan. Damon just growled.

"You are fighting for nothing," said Cassie. Damon and Stefan turned to her. Cassie exposed her comet necklace. "Elijah bought it for me months ago, it lapis lazuli too," said Cassie. "My bracelet already has the daylight spell on it, that's what pisses him off so much," said Stefan. "So does my necklace, I took it to Bonnie after Elijah gave it to me," said Cassie.

"I don't want this life for you," said Damon sorrow written all over his face. Cassie smiled at him. "It will be one day, it was written for me before I even born," said Cassie softly. "O.k. Salvatores party bummers! Last gift before the games!" called Rebecca.

Klaus pulled out a canvas. "I did the painting, my- arr" Klaus shook his head. "I curved the frame," said Ansel in a smile. "Your daddy issues are deep," said Damon shaking his head. Klaus frowned at him.

On the canvas was a painting of a beautiful view, that Ansel continued his lines in to the wood frame. It was an imaginary place, with green grass and blue sky, white clouds, trees and flowers, and a river with a bridge in the distance. Some small butterflies flew in the sky. "its perfect thank you Nick, Ansel," said Cassie. "Thank you," said Elijah.

"O.k. gets ready for NEVER HAVE I EVER!" called Rebecca happily and brought some alcohol and shots cups to the living room small table.

* * *

After a quick reminder of how the game goes, they started.

"I am first!" called Cassie. Everyone looked at her. "Never have I ever… got married!" said Cassie.

Ansel and Alaric took a shot. And surprisingly so did Klaus, Kol, Stefan and Damon. "Dad! Uncle Stefan?! Seriously!?" called Cassie. They shrugged. "We are all old, it happens," said Klaus.

"Never have I ever… turned in to a wolf," said Elijah. "Seriously Elijah? That's low," said Klaus as he and Ansel took a shot.

"Never have I ever… died," said Bonnie. Kol whistled. "Good one witchy," said Damon. As everyone but Danny and Bonnie took a shot.

"Never have I ever… had sex in a tomb," said Klaus in a dimpled smile. "You are so predictable Nick," said Cassie as she and Elijah took a shot. "Really? Do tell brother," said Kol. "Nothing to tell, when we were supposed to be separated because Damon lost it, we met secretly at night, and one time we had sex in a tomb," said Elijah in a shrug. "Creepy," said Kol. They laughed.

"Never have I ever… had sex with a werewolf," said Danny. Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "He is a hybrid," said Danny. Then everyone looked at Caroline. She growled and took a shot. "Drink two, you slept with two werewolves," said Damon. She growled at him, but drank anyway.

"Never have I ever…had sex with a vampire," said Alaric in a smile. Everyone but Danny and Bonnie drank. They looked at Jeremy. "Anna," said Jeremy.

"Never have I ever… kissed a man," said Jeremy in a smirk. The girls drank, but so did Klaus and Damon. Cassie gaped. "It was a stupid game like this one," said Klaus. "Mine was true or dare," said Damon.

"Never have I ever… kissed a girl," said Rebecca. The men drank, but so did Caroline, Danny and Bonnie. Klaus looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. "True or dare in a party," said Danny. "Tyler dared me to kiss Bonnie in a party a few years ago," said Caroline.

"Never have I ever… sung a song on a stage to a boyfriend," said Bonnie. "Be more specific Bon-bon," sighed Caroline and drank a shot. "Do tell sweetheart," said Klaus. She snuggled in to Ansel's chest. "When I dated Matt, he was angry with me about something and I wanted him to forgive me. One night there was a live band at the grill, I compelled them to play the song 'eternal flame' and I sung it," said Caroline. They chuckled.

"Never have I ever… wore a dress," said Stefan. Klaus sighed and drank a shot with the girls. "I don't remember exactly how or why it happened, I just remember I did," said Klaus.

"Never have I ever… slept with a doppelgänger," said Ansel. Caroline laughed, "That was a good one Ans'," said Caroline he smiled at her. Damon, Stefan and Elijah drank a shot but so did Klaus. They stared at him. "Catharina," said Klaus. They all laughed.

"O.k. enough with that game," said Klaus. "True or dare?" suggested Rebecca. "I dare you to go to sleep," said Danny. They all laughed. "What? That's it?" whined Rebecca. "Yes, we are all drunk and exhausted," said Cassie. "Which reminds me, all of you more than welcome to stay the night here and drive home in the morning when you are more sober," said Elijah.

"Yeah stay," said Cassie.

After a quick 'good night' they went to the rooms.

Cassie with Elijah, Klaus with Danny, Jeremy with Alaric, Damon with Stefan, Caroline with Ansel, Rebecca with Bonnie and Kol with himself.

Two days left to the wedding.


	28. The Big Day

**Hi,**

**New chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**I started a new story, it called "Grimm" and it's about, well, Grimm (the TV show).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 28: The Big Day**

Cassie was frustrated. It was hers and Elijah's day but she couldn't see him. Rebecca dragged her and the girl to a spa, and now all that left was four hours to the wedding and she can't see Elijah.

"What with this face? You will see him in a bit." Said Rebecca. "It's not soon enough," said Cassie, and Rebecca rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

On the other hand, Elijah had a lot of free time on his hands, so he volunteered to watch his niece while her parents get ready for the wedding that was two hours away.

The garden was already set for the ceremony, the rings at his best man pocket (he chose Klaus), and that was it.

Diana was in a tiny pink dress, playing with a stuffed wolf on her uncle's lap.

"Are you nervous too?" asked Elijah. Diana looked at him with big blue eyes and adorable smile. He chuckled and kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"Are you alright son?" asked Ansel. He just came in from the woods as he did every day.

"Sure, just nervous," said Elijah. Ansel smiled at him. "It will be fine, you have nothing to worry about," said Ansel. Elijah released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Ansel walked to him. "I know you are not my son, but I can give you a father's bless, if you want," said Ansel.

"I would like that," said Elijah softly.

"New life, new start, family. If you follow your heart, everything will be alright. Good luck Elijah Mikaelson," said Ansel, kissed his forehead and went upstairs to get ready for the wedding, leaving Elijah with watering eyes, and a soft smile.

* * *

Cassie was in her white dress, and white sandals. Her hair was perfect, so does her makeup.

She has the bracelet from Stefan, that was new, her comet necklace that was blue. Her dress was old with a few fixes, and Danny lent her some blue earrings.

"How do I look?" asked Cassie, looking around for Rebecca only to find her father.

"Perfect Cara mia (=my dear)," said Damon. She smiled. "Dad," she breathed. "I am here; I will always be here, the fact that you are getting married changes nothing, it's just mean that you get a bigger family and more people to keep you loved and safe, I am here to whatever and whenever you need me," said Damon softly.

"Promise?" she asked. "Promise," he said in a smile and held his arm for her.

"Ready?" asked Damon. "Ready," said Cassie.

* * *

Damon and Cassie stopped at the beginning of the path to the garden.

All of the guests stood up to look at the bride.

Rebecca was Cassie's maid of honor, in deep blue dress with a corset and a long skirt made of layers of fabric.

Caroline, Bonnie and Danny, the bridesmaids, were in brighter blue dresses with corsets and long skirts.

All in a gesture for the old vampires of Mystic Falls, the groom included.

The men were in black tuxes.

Elijah looked at his sister and the bridesmaids take their places in awe.

"It was Cassie's idea," whispered Rebecca and he nodded, looking up at the love of his eternity.

She was in a white dress with a corset, mixed with black flowers and lines, and white pearls (this is the dress, you should go down after the other dresses, it will be there in a bigger picture: ** . /itm/MEDIEVAL-WEDDING-DRESS-GOTHIC-HANDFASTING-LARP-WICCA-LOTR-WITCH-PAGAN-TUDOR-ROBE-/331502293020?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_3&amp;var&amp;hash=item4d2f13901c** ).

Her black hair was partly up, when some of it lays down her back with perfect open curls.

In her hands was a bouquet of white and red roses.

* * *

Cassie took a big breath. And then the music started, "Endless Love". ( watch?v=ouNJFKbNP50).

Damon led Cassie to Elijah as the music played from somewhere in the house.

He kissed her cheeks and put her hands in Elijah's.

After a few words from the judge of peace, they started with their vows.

"Well, I am blessing the day that you fell at me from the ceiling," started Elijah and laughter boomed from the guests. Cassie giggled. "With your Italian attitude that you definitely inherited from your father, you captured my heart right away. Cassandra Salvatore, I love you more than anything in this world, and I will love you forever," Elijah finished.

"The day we met, I wasn't supposed to be there, I basically was there because I was bored," she started and some giggles came from the guests. "The moment I saw those brown eyes, I loved them, and it didn't took long for me to fall in love with their owner," she smiled. "if anyone wondered, he did paid me back for falling at him, he jump at me from a roof I was heading to and almost caused me a heart attack," they were more slaughters.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I loved you from the moment I met you, and I will love you forever," she finished.

"The rings," said the judge.

Klaus gave Elijah the little box with the golden rings. "Cassandra, do you take Elijah Mikaelson to be your husband?" (I cut it a lot, I knowJ). "I do," said Cassie and Elijah put the smaller ring on Cassie's finger.

"Elijah, do you take Cassandra Salvatore to be your wife?" asked the judge. "I do," said Elijah and Cassie put the other ring on Elijah's finger.

"By the authority that given to me by the state of Virginia I am now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," said the judge.

Elijah kissed Cassie lips softly.

"Elijah and Cassandra Mikaelson!" called the judge and everyone cheered and whistled.

"Throw your flowers!" called someone. Cassie smiled and turned her back to the guests.

"ONE… TWO… THREE!"

Cassie threw her flowers and turned to look who caught it.

Elijah chuckled.

The flowers fell straight in to Klaus hands, even that he was quite far from Cassie.

Klaus threw it away like it was covered in vervain, and they fell in to Danny's hands. "Double catch; Nick, you are definitely getting married," said Rebecca and everyone laughed at the face he made.


	29. Honey Moon

**Hi,**

**I know it's been a long time, but I was kind of blocked and also busy with some other stories :)**

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 29: Honey Moon**

"Where are we going?" asked Cassie. "Wait and see," answered Elijah.

They were on a privet yacht, sailing for couple of days. They didn't have workers, the yacht sailed on automat.

She gave him a smile and lied down on the deck, wearing her purple swimsuit. She was on her stomach closing her eyes in the warm sun.

Elijah was wearing a short white pants and blue T-shirt.

On the deck was a swimming pool. Elijah pushed Cassie quickly in.

She screamed, surprised.

Elijah chuckled and Cassie splashed the water at him.

"Are you joining me, Mr. Mikaelson?" asked Cassie, grinning.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Mikaelson," said Elijah.

He took off his shirt and jump in to the water.

Cassie giggled as Elijah started to splash water at her, splashing at him too.

Elijah pulled her to him, his hands resting on her waist.

"Hi," she said softly, smoothing his wet hair with her hand. "Hi," he smiled, and kissed her lips softly. Cassie deepened the kiss, her tongue got in his mouth, entwining with his. Elijah pulled her closer, warping his arms around her.

Cassie pulled away a little bit, breathing hard. Elijah trailed kisses along her shoulder, pulling down her swimming suit in the process. Cassie sighed and pulled his lips back to hers.

They made love in the water, under the sun in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

The sun was setting; Elijah and Cassie were cuddled on a deckchair, warped in a blanket.

Cassie was looking at the sky. It was a mix of colors, pinks and oranges on the bright blue.

"Are you happy?" asked Elijah.

"The happiest woman in the world, are you?"

"Yes, as long as I have you," he whispered, kissing her temple and hugging her tighter.

* * *

When Cassie woke up, she was surprised to find herself alone.

"Elijah?" she asked, getting down the stairs in to their cabinet and bedroom.

"You are up, good," he smiled.

"I didn't even notice that I fell asleep, why are you dressed like that?" asked Cassie, noticing his dark suit and shiny Italian shoes.

"Because we have a reservation in a restaurant," said Elijah.

"Where?" asked Cassie.

"Get dress and you will find out," said Elijah in a smile.

Cassie nodded and hoped in to the shower.

* * *

After drying her hair, curling it a little and putting on a long wavy blue dress, all that was left was makeup and shoes.

"Ready?" called Elijah as she got on the deck.

"Yes," she replied.

"Welcome to Rome," said Elijah as he helped her to get on the dock.

Cassie smiled brightly, looking at the city that lied in front of her.

"Come on, my dear," said Elijah reaching out with his hand to her. She took his hand and walked with him until he stopped a taxi.

"Il Con-viv-io di Tro-ia-nai," said Elijah to the driver. Cassie giggled. "Il Convivio di Troianai," said Cassie properly. Elijah pouted. She kissed his lips softly. The driver smiled and took off.

* * *

They rode quietly, enjoying the sights of Rome at night.

They got to the restaurant, and after Elijah paid to the driver they got inside.

The host sat them down in a table close to the front glass wall. The table was covered with white tablecloth. On the table were candles, wine glasses and beautiful plates.

Elijah pulled her chair for her (bright armchair) and then went to sit across from her.

A waiter came with menus and started to talk in Italian.

Cassie held her laugher looking at the confused face of Elijah.

He knew Italian, but not so fluently, and he didn't use the language in a very long time.

Cassie asked the waiter to give them some time to think what to order and he nodded and left.

Cassie burst out laughing.

"Don't be mean," asked Elijah.

"You are so cute," she said, kissing his lips.

He wrinkled his nose, looking at the menu.

"Afff, just choose something, my Italian is awful," sighed Elijah.

Cassie giggled.

She called the waiter, and ordered two dishes of lamb chops with vegetables, bottle of red wine, and chocolate cake with fruits and ice-cream for dessert.

* * *

"Is it good?" asked Elijah after the waiter took their menus and left to bring their food.

She laughed. "Don't you trust your wife?"

"I trust my wife," he grinned.

She giggled.

The waiter brought their dishes and the bottle of wine.

For a while they just ate.

* * *

After finishing their dinner and paying, Cassie and Elijah went for a walk.

"What time is it?" asked Cassie.

Elijah checked his watch. "Midnight. We can keep walking- see the city at night, or go to the hotel," said Elijah.

"And our stuff?" asked Cassie.

"I called the hotel and paid them some money to send workers to take our stuff to our room," said Elijah.

"When did you do that?" asked Cassie surprised.

"When you fell asleep. So, a walk or the hotel?" asked Elijah.

"Hotel. I can't walk with those shoes anymore," said Cassie.

Elijah chuckled.

"It's not funny! My feet really hurt," she pouted.

Elijah swiped her in to his arms.

Cassie couldn't stop laughing.

Elijah kissed her lips.

They walked like this to the hotel that was a few streets away.

* * *

After taking the key for their room, they went up in the elevator to the newlywed suite.

Elijah carried Cassie trough the threshold.

She giggled as he set her down.

Cassie kicked her shoes aside and ran to the huge window.

"What a view!" she called exited.

Elijah warped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you," said Elijah, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she answered, stroking his hair.

They went in to one of the bedrooms, their cloths falling to the floor as they are doing their way to the bed.

* * *

Cassie woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

She stretched, and put on Elijah's shirt from the night before. After washing her face and teeth Cassie walked out of the bedroom and in to the living room.

She looked around for the first time.

There were black leather sofas, dark wood coffee table and LCD T.V. in the middle of the room.

A chandelier hanged from the ceiling, minibar was in the corner of the room, and two glass doors that led to a balcony. In the balcony was a small round table and two chairs, in one of the chairs sat Elijah, reading an English addition to the newspaper.

* * *

"Morning love," said Cassie, and kissed Elijah's lips.

"Good morning, breakfast is on its way up," said Elijah, smiling.

"Great, how did you slept?" she asked.

"Peacefully, you?" asked Elijah.

"Yeah, me too," she grinned.

Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I am happy," said Cassie.

"I can see that," he chuckled.

A knock on the door stop their conversation.

* * *

A worker of the hotel brought their breakfast.

They had toasts, eggs, coffee, cheese, jam, vegetables, fruits and chocolates.

"What our plans for today?" asked Cassie, sipping from her coffee.

"Whatever you want," said Elijah.

"Swimming pool and bed?" suggested Cassie.

Elijah's eyes sparkled with desire.

"Absolutely," said Elijah.

Cassie giggled.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast and changing in to swimsuits, they took towels and went down in to the hotel's pool.

Elijah watched Cassie in a pink bikini, swimming like a dolphin.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Cassie from the pool.

He smirked and jumped in to the pool, splashing water everywhere.

Cassie laughed and kissed his lips.

They swam, kissed and played in the water.

Eventually, they lied on two deckchairs, bathing in the sun.

* * *

"I saw a ball flyer in the lobby, what do you think?" asked Cassie.

"Sounds good, where is it?" asked Elijah.

"In the hotel's ballroom, tonight," said Cassie.

"Why not? It will be great," said Elijah in a smile.

"Cool, I need to go to shop for a dress," said Cassie.

"Mmm… you said you will never take me with you to buy a dress," stated Elijah.

"I am going to give you another chance," she smiled.

He chuckled.

They went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed before heading out to shop for the perfect dress.

* * *

"You are starting again?" she sighed.

It was her fourth dress that he declined.

He pouted at her and she giggled before kissing his lips and going to find another dress.

After three more dresses they found the one.

It was a strapless silver dress that was tight until her waist and then flowed down with long spiral motion to the floor.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Perfect," he whispered.

She kissed his lips.

After paying for the dress and matching high heel shoes, they went back to the hotel.

They made love for what seem to Cassie an eternity and fell in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Cassie woke up she was alone in bed.

She found a little note on Elijah's pillow.

**Sweetheart,**

**I went to buy something.**

**I will be back right on time for the ball.**

**Rest well and get ready.**

**Love,**

**Elijah. **

Cassie read the note and sighed.

She had a lot of time so she went to take a shower.

* * *

Cassie was ready. She was in her dress, her hair was up, her heels on her feet and her makeup all ready and perfect.

She was waiting for Elijah.

Cassie just came out from the bedroom and in to the living room when Elijah came in, wearing a tux, and froze.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hello. Is it bad that I want to take this dress off of you and take you to bed?"

She giggled.

He smiled and cleared his throat.

"I have something for you,"

He pulled out a square flat velvet box.

Cassie got closer and open the box.

Inside was a perfect silver and diamonds neckless.

"It's beautiful… thank you," she whispered.

He stood behind her and clasped the neckless on her neck.

Cassie shivered to his light touch.

He kissed her shoulder, making her sighed.

"We should go downstairs, to the ball room,"

"Hmm," he hummed and kissed her shoulder again.

She closed her eyes.

"Elijah."

"Alright," he sighed and they went together to the elevator and down to the ball room.


	30. There Is Never A Moment Boring With Vamp

**Hi,**

**This chapter is the one before last...**

**Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 30: There Is Never A Moment Boring With Vampires**

Cassie and Elijah danced the whole night. It was midnight when everything has change.

As the clock stroke midnight, the lights went off and the panic started.

"Elijah?" she breathed in panic as people pushed her away from him.

"I am here, I have got you sweetheart," he whispered holding her close.

A sharp scream made everyone froze.

"Blood," whispered Elijah.

"Vampires," said Cassie.

He just hummed.

"I have some weapons upstairs, I be right back," she mumbled and released her hold on him.

"Cassie!" he called but she was already gone.

* * *

Cassie was back at the ball room.

She had a night vision goggles on her eyes, her bow in her hands and arrows on her back.

She clicked a baton on her goggles and black light (exposes blood) joined to her night vision.

Cassie looked over the crowed. She spotted her Elijah first, and then, a few men with blood covered chines.

She aimed and released her first arrow.

One vampire fell down.

Then a second, third, fourth and fifth.

Suddenly she felt fangs sinking in to her neck and then-

A body falling.

"Are you alright?" asked Elijah.

"Yeah, yeah. Pull the fire alarm would you?" she breathed after drinking some of his blood to heal her neck.

"There is no fire,"

"There will be, soon enough,"

He nodded and sped away.

Cassie heard the fire alarm and watched all the people running away.

When the ball room was empty, she used her lighter to torch some of her arrows and lit the vampires' bodies on fire. Then she threw a few more burning arrows in to the room and started to walk away.

She bumped in to Elijah.

"Come on, I will speed us to our room, we grab our stuff and go back to our yacht where we will be safe," said Elijah and sped them away.

* * *

They were in the middle of the ocean again.

"You scared me to death tonight," said Elijah.

"Sorry. But I must say, it felt like home," she grinned and he sighed, pulling her against his body.

"It's too bad we need to get back so soon," said Cassie.

"We had a great time, and you need to go back to school anyway,"

"Mmm… Earlier, you said something about getting the dress off me and getting me to-"

Elijah cut her mid-sentence with his lips and sped them to the room below the deck and in to the bed.

* * *

Elijah parked in front of the mansion.

"Home sweet home," sighed Cassie.

Elijah smiled and sped to open the door of the car for her.

She kissed his lips and went to grab some of the bags even that Elijah tried to prevent her from doing so.

They got in to the house and Klaus welcomed them with little Diana on his arms.

"You are two days early," said Klaus as Diana reached for her uncle that took her in his arms with a smile.

"You know how it is, honey moon, Rome, vampires in the ball room… the usual stuff."

"Do tell," asked Klaus as they went to the living room after dropping the bags in the entrance.

"Nothing to tell, the lights went off, screaming, blood,"

"Arrows, dead vampires, fire. Don't keep out the good stuff sweetheart," said Elijah as he is playing with his giggling niece.

Cassie smiled at him.

Klaus smirked.

"Are you cooking one of those already?"

Elijah chocked on his drink.

"Not that is any of your business, but, no. we are not," said Cassie as Elijah cleared his throat.

"Just asking,"

Cassie glared at him.

"Hi guys," said Danny, she sat down next to Elijah and then noticed Cassie's glare.

"What did you do now?" she sighed.

"Nothing."

"Nicklaus," said Danny.

"Don't call me that, not you," he whined.

"Then behave,"

He pouted at her, making Diana giggle.

A little laugh came from the doorway, deep and warm.

"Hi, Ansel." Smiled Cassie.

"Hello. How was your honey moon?"

"Pleasant," said Cassie and Elijah together.

Ansel and Klaus looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Diana started to make noises and tried to get out of Elijah's hold.

"What's wrong?" asked Elijah.

"Nothing's wrong," said Caroline that just came in. "Ansel is her favorite person, when she sees him she reaches for him right away,"

"Oh. Take her, then. I don't like it that she is so unhappy," said Elijah.

Ansel grinned happily and took Diana in his arms, twirling her around, making her laugh.

Caroline chuckled and went to grab a drink.

"I didn't have time to ask you Caroline, but how is college?" asked Cassie.

"Not bad, but I miss Ansel allot; I only see him at weekends and holidays," said Caroline. Ansel gave her a warm smile while playing with Diana so they knew that he was listening.

"Yeah… I don't know, maybe I will give up on college, I don't want to be away from Elijah," said Cassie.

"Elijah can teach… something," said Caroline frowning a bit. She had no idea what he can teach.

Elijah chuckled. "I can teach history, literature and some languages,"

"Cool. See? He can teach, and you can live together on campus or close to it," said Caroline.

"We will see, I want to finish my senior year first," said Cassie.

"Obviously," said Caroline.

Ansel smiled at her.

"What?" asked Caroline.

"You are lovely," said Ansel.

"Oh." She was a bit embarrassed.

"I love you," said Ansel, embarrassing her a bit more.

"Love you too, but let's talk for a bit about how not to make your girlfriend embarrassed in public…" she said, grab his hand and pulled him up the stairs while Diana was left alone on the carpet.

Diana wobbled her lips and started to cry.

Elijah looked confused.

Klaus picked her up and started to sooth her.

"Caroline took away her favorite toy," explained Danny.

"Oh," said Elijah and chuckled.

"Well, she definitely took after her aunt Rebecca when it comes to what she wants," said Cassie, making everyone to laugh.


	31. Five Years Later…

**Hi,**

**Last chapter!**

**I actually finished it an hour ago...**

**Hope you like it, have fun!**

**P.S.**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers.**

**Thank you all of the guests too.**

**See you in my next new story when it comes (or in the ones that are still in progress).**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 31: Five Years Later…**

It was a few months after Cassie's graduation from college.

She and Elijah lived in a small mansion just outside of Whitmore college. Elijah was the ancient languages professor.

Cassie just woke up, it was quite early and she wasn't sure what woke her up. Then she ran to the toilet, empting her stomach.

"Cassandra? Cassie? Are you alright?" mumbled Elijah tiredly, getting in to the bathroom.

"Arrgg, not really,"

"Stomach flu?" he suggested, stroking her hair while she washed her mouth.

She shook her head.

His eyes went wide. "Baby?"

"I think so,"

"Finally. I started to think that the witches were wrong about the loophole girl and everything,"

They were trying to have a baby since she graduated from college a few months earlier.

"Me too. We need to confirm it, but I think we made it this time. Are you happy?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "The happiest man on earth."

* * *

They were right. Cassie was pregnant, and a few months later, they found out that she was having twins, and there was no other man that was happy as Elijah.

They were having a boy and a girl.

* * *

"Ans'?" asked Caroline.

"Yes hon',"

They were lying in bed after a very long very passionate love making.

When she didn't continue, Ansel pulled her closer to him.

"What is it? You can tell me,"

They were together for about five years, three of them as a married couple. They lived with Klaus in his big mansion in Mystic Falls.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"You will never lose me," he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

"Would you…" she bit her lip.

"What, little one, talk to me,"

"Would you agree to become a hybrid? Share with me the eternity?"

Ansel become quiet, lost in thought.

"Don't hate me for asking that, please," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No, no. Don't cry, I will never hate you, I love you," he said softly, and kissed her lips.

Caroline closed her eyes.

"Does it mean that I could never turn or just that I wouldn't have to?"

"You could turn whenever you want, or not at all, and you will need to drink blood, you could drink blood bags, like I do."

"What more?"

"Hybrids are sired to your son but…"

"But?"

"But the sired bond built on the fact that werewolves are grateful for Klaus for not needing to turn anymore. But you love turning, to you it will be different, I don't think you will be sired,"

"Even if I do be sired, my son can release me from it," stated Ansel.

"I guess; would you think about it?"

"There is nothing to think about, I will talk with Nicklaus tomorrow,"

"I love you Ansel,"

"I love you too, sweet dreams," he whispered as she fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

A few more months has passed.

All of the Mikaelsons, Salvatores and the ones that in between gathered in the Mikaelsons mansion for a big picnic in the garden.

Elijah and Cassie with the twins Mary-Rose and Damon-Elijah Mikaelson.

Klaus and Danny with Diana and a new baby on the way.

The Salvatores.

Rebecca and Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie.

Caroline and Ansel (that really enjoyed that he could turn whenever he wants, and as Caroline suspected that made him the first un-sired hybrid) with their adoptive toddler, Sam. A few years afterward, when Sam crashed his car and kill someone, they will learn that they adopted a baby with the werewolf's gene.

Kol had joined them too, with a girl named Ashley (that wasn't compelled).

The kids played on the grass and the adults bathed in the sun with the babies.

"Kids lunch is ready!" called Elijah.

It wasn't a surprise that Klaus, Kol and Damon Were among the group that was called 'kids'.

They all joined them on the blankets to eat, laugh and just have a fun day in the sun.

* * *

Years later, after giving birth to another twins (two boys: Stefan-Nicklaus and Daniel) Cassie went through the transition and become a vampire, frozen forever in the age of twenty-seven with her immortal half-vampires kids, and her original vampire husband.

Danny and Klaus had a son, Ansel, and another girl, Klaus little princess, Valeria. After a very complicated labor of Valeria, Klaus gave Danny his blood to heal her, but she died anyway, and woke up as a vampire, she was twenty-five forever.

**THE MIKAELSONS WERE FINALLY A WHOLE FAMILY, AND THEY WERE HAPPY FOR ETERNITY. **

**THE END**


End file.
